Hrimfaxi
by Izanami97
Summary: La magie se meurt doucement en Europe. Norfi, son gardien est mort. Son successeur tarde à apparaître. Mais finalement, après presque cent ans d'attente, la magie commence son lent réveil. Le nouveau gardien est là. Il arrive alors que commence pour le garçon-qui-a-survécut la première année à Poudlard. Les choses vont bouger car Hrimfaxi ne laissera pas la magie disparaitre.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une fic d'Harry Potter qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps.

J'espère que vous l'aimerez et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bien entendu, cet univers incroyable ne m'appartient et reste la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Laissons lui tous les mérites d'une telle saga :-)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Gare de King Cross, le premier septembre.

Les gens se bousculaient malgré l'heure matinale. Chacun tentait dans ce flot ininterrompu de trouver son train. Généralement ils y arrivaient, non sans mal.

Parmi ces adultes agités et pressés formant un amalgame compact, une petite forme serpentait, se frayait calmement un chemin semblant hors des soucis de tous les gens qui l'entouraient. Patiemment il avançait, cherchant sans se dépêcher le quai voulut. Une fois arrivé sous le panneau du numéro neuf, il s'assit sur la grosse valise qu'il traînait depuis le début.

Il resta assis dessus en tailleur pendant une longue heure, se contentant d'observer la foule qui passait et repassait devant lui. Ce n'est que lorsque l'imposante horloge de la gare sonna dix heures qu'il bougea. Une boule blanche qu'il avait gardé sur ses genoux jusque là remua de mécontentement, visiblement dérangée dans son sommeil. La petite forme s'excusa rapidement avant de prendre dans ses bras la-dite boule blanche qui reprit son somme.

De l'autre main il attrapa sa grosse valise, la traînant comme à son arrivé. Il n'alla cette fois pas très loin, juste à la barrière entre deux tourniquets, entre le quai neuf et dix. Jusqu'à maintenant personne ne l'avait remarqué et ce fut toujours le cas lorsqu'il disparut dans la pierre. La présence de cette petite forme était passée complètement inaperçue du côté moldu et ce fut également le cas du côté sorcier. De toute manière il n'y avait encore personne sur le quai 9 3/4 pour remarquer cet arrivant.

Le Poudlard Express venait à peine d'arriver en gare, prêt à accueillir les futurs élèves. Mais ceux-ci ne devaient arriver que plus tard. Profitant du calme, le tout premier arrivant se glissa discrètement dans le train aussi rouge que le manteau du père noël et s'installa dans un compartiment tout à l'arrière. Il tenta quelque fois de mettre sa valise dans le filet se trouvant au dessus de sa tête, mais il du vite renoncer, elle finit donc sous la banquette.

Cela fait, il s'installa plus confortablement sur la banquette, la boule blanche toujours serré contre lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le départ du train, prévu pour onze heure.

Déjà une demi-heure plus tard le quai commençait à se remplir de jeunes sorciers accompagnés de leurs familles. Les groupes se formaient rapidement chez les plus âgés qui ne perdaient pas une minute pour rentrer dans les wagons, réservant des compartiments pour ceux arrivant plus tard.

Parmi les habitués, ceux de premières années étaient plus perdu, cherchant quelqu'un de connu ou écoutant les dernières recommandations des parents. C'était le cas au bout du quai. Une famille ne cessait de donner maintes recommandations et conseil au plus jeune. Celui-ci croûlait sous les "n'oublie pas de te brosser les dents tous les jours" ou " ne va pas dans la forêt interdite" ou encore de nombreux " fais attention à toi", "ne te fais pas trop remarquer".

Au milieu de son grand-oncle et sa grande-tante se tenait Neville Londubat. Celui-ci écoutait tout bien sagement, ne voulant rien faire de travers pour sa première année à Poudlard, mais surtout il voulait rester avec eux le plus longtemps possible avant de devoir les quitter. Il ne connaissait personne vraiment, juste quelques personnes de vue puisqu'elles venaient également de vieilles familles sorcières en lien avec la sienne, mais c'était tout. Et puis il ne pouvait pas appeler ça des amis, c'était à peine si il les voyait une fois par an.

Alors c'était avec beaucoup d'appréhension qu'il regardait l'heure avancer beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût. Finalement, les paroles incessantes s'arrêtèrent pour souhaiter une dernière fois au revoir au petit dernier de la famille. L'oncle Algie s'avança, tenant dans ses mains une petite boite en bois percée de trous. Tout joyeux il la tendit à son neveu, l'incitant à l'ouvrir.

Celui-ci découvrit dans celle-ci un gros crapaud vert qui l'observait de ses yeux globuleux comme si il était la chose la plus inintéressante du monde.

\- Merci oncle Algie, mais pourquoi ce crapaud?

\- Pour te féliciter de ton entrée à Poudlard bien sûr! On a bien cru que tu n'y entrerais jamais, mais te voilà ici! On est tellement fier alors j'ai acheté Trevor comme cadeau de départ.

\- Trevor?

\- C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi il peut servir, mais je le trouvais sympa. Et puis de nous tous tu es celui qui se débrouille le mieux avec les animaux et les plantes alors tu lui trouvera sûrement une utilité.

\- Encore merci.

\- C'est avec plaisir! Allez file maintenant ou le train va partir sans toi.

Neville pâlit à cette idée, il savait qu'il en serait capable, trop prit par une conversation il pourrait ne même pas voir le train partir. Alors rapidement il embrassa son oncle et sa tante, les saluant une dernière fois. Mais alors qu'il allait monter à bord, un toussotement le retint. Il jura discrètement face à son empressement qui lui faisait oublier la personne la plus importante.

Rapidement il courut vers sa grand-mère, restée en retrait jusque là. Il la serra une dernière fois alors qu'elle lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Alors qu'ils se séparaient, elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de le pousser vers le train, lui faisant signe de se dépêcher.

Cette fois, sûr de ne rien avoir oublié (il avait vérifié sa valise une centaine de fois), il monta tout à l'arrière du train, la boite contenant Trevor dans sa main libre alors qu'avec l'autre il tentait de faire passer les marches à sa grosse valise. Les membres de sa famille soupirèrent en le voyant déjà avoir du mal alors que l'année n'avait même pas encore commencée.

Comme dernier cadeau, son oncle lança un sort sur la valise, la faisant flotter pour qu'elle rentre enfin dans le train. Et un deuxième sort la rendit beaucoup plus légère. Neville lui cria un dernier merci dans le chahut régnant sur le quai et pénétra enfin dans le Poudlard Express.

Mais à peine eut il posé un pied à l'intérieur que les problèmes commencèrent. Il trébucha sur une latte en bois qui dépassait, s'étalant de tout son long dans le couloir. Alors qu'il se relevait tant bien que mal, il se félicita d'être monté à la queue du train, aucun élève n'était dans cette partie et personne ne l'avait donc vu. Mais il eut à peine le temps de se réjouir de cette pensée qu'il remarqua que la boite de Trevor était tombée ouverte, laissant l'animal sauter vers la liberté.

En voulant courir après le batracien il faillit s'étaler une seconde fois, mais la peur de perdre son cadeau lui permit de tenir sur ses deux pieds. Il vit la bestiole rentrer dans le premier compartiment qu'il trouvait dont la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Neville s'y précipita, essayant de faire passer son épaisse valise allégée dans le petit couloir de train.

Quand il atteignit ce qui devait être le tout dernier compartiment, il ouvrit violemment la porte, croyant naïvement qu'ainsi il prendrait son crapaud par surprise, mais la seule personne qu'il prit par surprise ce fut l'occupant du compartiment. Celui-ci avait sursauté face à l'entrée plutôt fracassante de Neville. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, celui-ci rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et tenta d'expliquer la situation.

\- Dé...Désolé... Mon crapaud c'est enfui et...il est entré ici... Désolé...

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis, il est juste là.

Effectivement, Trevor venait de sauter sur la petite table et regardait de ses yeux torves la personne face à lui avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Celle-ci le prit dans ses mains, le manipulant calmement, pas dégoûté par le fait que ce qu'il tenait était un crapaud. Après quelques instants d'observations la personne sourit avant de le tendre à Neville.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui dois m'excuser, j'attire les animaux, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

Neville reprit son nouvel animal de compagnie et le plaça dans sa boite, déposant celle-ci sur un des sièges. L'autre occupant ami des animaux s'assit un peu plus correctement et désigna les autres.

\- Tu as déjà une place quelque part?

\- Non... Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'en chercher une... Et puis je ne connais personne ici.

\- On est deux alors. Tu peux t'asseoir ici si tu veux, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de personnes qui viennent jusqu'ici alors c'est tranquille.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Neville tenta comme l'autre plus tôt de mettre sa valise dans le filet, mais celui-ci était trop haut alors elle se retrouva sous le siège, Trevor sur et l'étudiant du côté fenêtre. C'est quand tout fut installé que le train s'ébranla, direction Poudlard.

Maintenant qu'il était plus tranquille, Neville pu observer son futur collègue. Il n'y avait aucun doute que ce serait un élève de première année, il était assez petit, plus petit que lui et semblait avoir quelques années de moins. Ses cheveux étaient cachés dans un vieux béret gris complètement difforme et beaucoup trop grand tombant à l'arrière. Seul des mèches noires légèrement ondulées lui tombaient devant les yeux, les voilant presque entièrement.

Neville ne put déceler qu'un éclat vert furtif entre quelques mèches, mais rien de plus. Le visage de l'autre était fin et légèrement bronzé. Il portait un tee-shirt gris délavé beaucoup trop grand pour lui, les manches lui tombaient sur les mains, les cachant presque entièrement. Son pantalon n'était pas mieux, il semblait avoir été porté tellement de fois qu'il était tout effiloché au bas et devait sûrement traîner par terre lorsque l'enfant marchait. Ses chaussures étaient de vieilles tennis qui avaient du être noir un jour.

Le sorcier avait vite deviné que celui qu'il avait dérangé plus tôt venait sûrement d'une famille moldue et pas une ayant beaucoup de moyens visiblement. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait déranger le Londubat, il était peut-être un sang-pur, mais il avait été élevé dans un monde très ouvert qui prônait le respect peu importe la filiation et même le respect des créatures magiques. Ce qui était plutôt rare dans son milieu.

Après encore quelques instants d'observation il remarqua une boule blanche installée tout contre l'autre occupant du compartiment. Celle-ci commença à remuer et à se redresser. Neville fut impressionné par l'envergure de la chouette qui s'ébrouait en agitant ses imposantes ailes sur le siège d'à côté.

\- Je te présente Hedwige, ma chouette.

\- Moi tu connais déjà Trevor. Sinon, moi c'est Neville. Et tu es?

\- Harry, heureux de te connaître. Tu es aussi en première année?

\- Oui... J'espère que ça ira. Mais c'est la répartition qui m'inquiète... Tu connais?

Effectivement, avec une éducation moldue il y avait de quoi se poser la question, mais à sa plus grande surprise, Harry lui répondit qu'il était déjà au courant.

\- Tu aimerais bien aller dans quelle maison Neville?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux pas aller à Serpentard, cette maison me fait trop peur. C'est de là que vienne tous les mages noirs, même Tu-Sais-Qui! En tout cas je ne suis pas assez intelligent que pour aller à Serdaigle, pas assez courageux pour Gryffondor. A mon avis je finirais à Poufsouffle. Ma grand-mère n'aimera pas mais bon... Je ne m'attends pas à mieux.

\- C'est bien de savoir ses défauts Neville, mais il est bon de savoir qu'on a des qualités aussi. Ne te rabaisse pas autant.

\- C'est gentil mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Et toi?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pour moi toutes les maisons ont quelque chose d'intéressant et peuvent amener quelque chose. D'ailleurs c'est dommage qu'elles soient séparées. Enfin, on verra bien où on finira lors de la répartition. Ca ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter maintenant pour quelque chose qui n'arrivera que dans quelques heures. On n'est pas encore arrivé.

\- Tu as raison.

Cette fois la glace brisée, ils discutèrent simplement, échangeant un peu sur tout et n'importe quoi, en apprenant vite plus l'un sur l'autre. Mais Neville remarqua vite que Harry s'ouvrait plus difficilement que lui, il parlait très peu de lui, évitant absolument le sujet. Malgré tout ils s'entendaient bien, se découvrant des points communs et pas mal de sujets de discussion.

Le trajet arrivait lentement à sa fin. Harry avait Hedwige, couchée sur le dos, sur ses genoux, les mains de son maître jouant avec ses serres, son bec le mordillant de temps en temps pour s'occuper. L'enfant la laissait faire, sachant que le temps était long pour elle. Neville les regardait faire, ses yeux dérivants de temps en temps vers son crapaud complètement amorphe.

\- Tu as quand même de la chance d'avoir Hedwige, elle est plus... "vive" que Trevor.

\- Je suis sûr que ton crapaud il n'est pas comme les autres... Si ton oncle l'a acheté dans une animalerie sorcière il y a des chances qu'il ait un petit plus. Ca arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le pense, mais les maitres sont incapables de trouver ce petit plus.

\- Peut-être que Trevor est tout a fait normal aussi.

\- Non, je sens qu'il est différent, maintenant tu devras trouver en quoi.

Un sifflement venant de la locomotive retentit. Tous les deux suspendirent leur conversation, sachant ce que cela voulait signifier. Ils ouvrirent leurs valises, sortant leurs robes de sorciers. Tous les deux en avaient de simples noires qu'ils enfilèrent rapidement. A peine eurent ils fait ça que le train s'arrêta, déversant son lot d'élèves.

Harry et Neville prirent leurs valises, Trevor trouva une place dans une poche, Hedwige s'installa sur l'épaule de son maître. Ils sortirent à leur tour, se retrouvant au milieu d'une foule impressionnante d'élèves. Tous les deux furent mal à l'aise face à autant de monde après avoir passé des heures juste à deux.

Neville essaya de trouver un endroit un peu dégagé pour pouvoir respirer. Lorsqu'il en trouva un, il se tourna vers celui qu'il pouvait au moins appeler ami pour lui montrer. Mais il remarqua à ce moment qu'Harry ne semblait vraiment pas à l'aise. Ses mains s'emmêlaient dans sa robe alors qu'elles tremblaient beaucoup trop.

Hedwige s'agitait, mordillant l'oreille de son petit maître, voulant l'aider à se calmer. Neville comprit vite ce qu'il avait à faire. Prudemment il prit une main du garçon au béret et l'entraîna vers un lieu plus dégagé.

Avant même qu'ils ne l'aient atteint ils entendirent une voix de baryton appelant les premières années. Neville traîna l'autre garçon derrière lui jusqu'à un gros bonhomme barbu dépassant tous les élèves d'au moins trois-quatre têtes. Celui-ci rassemblait les plus jeunes autour de lui. Le groupe était plus petit maintenant que toutes les autres années étaient parties en calèches.

Cela laissait plus d'espace et Neville remarqua vite que ça soulagea Harry. Il s'inquiéta quelques instants, se demandant comment le plus petit allait faire lorsque tout le monde serait regroupé dans Poudlard si déjà maintenant c'était difficile pour lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter plus que le géant qui se présenta comme Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard, leur montra des embarcations attendant au bord du lac.

Les premières années commencèrent à y monter, tentant de ne pas chavirer. Neville tomba dans le petit bateau en tentant de passer au dessus d'une des banquettes. Harry, lui, sauta souplement à l'intérieur, aidant son nouvel ami à se redresser. Une fois tout le monde installé, les bateaux se mirent en route d'eux-même, les conduisant vers l'imposant château qui se dessinait dans l'ombre de la nuit.

Pendant le trajet Harry observait les étoiles se refléter dans l'eau, le spectacle semblait l'émerveiller comme un petit garçon devant un cadeau. Neville ne put que sourire face à cette attitude qu'il trouvait plutôt enfantine. Pourtant quand ils discutaient ensemble, le plus petit pouvait avoir des conversations d'adultes et des avis très intéressants. Ce mélange intriguait le Londubat, mais lui plaisait beaucoup surtout. Ce qui lui plut moins, ce fut lorsqu'il vit Harry se pencher un peu trop et laisser sa main glisser sur les eaux sombres.

\- Harry arrête! Hagrid a dit qu'il y avait des bêtes horribles là-dessous et qu'il ne fallait pas les déranger!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai dis que j'attirais les animaux, ceux-ci m'apprécient assez vite et c'est le cas même pour les créatures magiques.

Juste à ce moment une imposante bosse sortit de l'eau juste à côté du bateau. Neville s'agrippa au bord à cause des secousses imités par les deux autres personnes présentes sur l'embarcation. Harry ne semblait pas plus dérangé que ça et sa main semblait caresser la chose qui restait sous l'eau. Chose qui ne semblait pas du tout menaçante pour l'instant. Seul quelques bulles éclataient de temps en temps à la surface. L'enfant avait rit.

\- Je crois qu'il apprécie.

\- Qu...Qu'est-ce que c'est Harry?

\- Un calamar géant je crois. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein d'autres choses intéressantes la-dessous. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment pour de l'exploration.

Sa main ressortit de l'eau alors que l'imposante bête disparaissait à nouveau dans les profondeurs. Dans une autre barque, Hagrid avait observé la scène plutôt surpris de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Finalement ils arrivèrent au château.

Les premières années furent conduis dans un grand hall pour patienter avant la cérémonie de répartition. Les chuchotements et rumeurs concernant celle-ci allaient bon train parmi les élèves. Certains pensaient qu'il faudrait abattre un troll. D'autre accomplir des sorts complexes. Une jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux se vanta de connaitre tous les sorts de base. Mais ça ne trompa ni Neville, ni Harry, malgré son apparence sûr, elle aussi stressait et dire cela n'était qu'une manière de se rassurer.

Le brun au crapaud était inquiet aussi, ne sachant pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Mais son ami le rassura bien vite.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas autant Neville, c'est facile et tu ne dois rien faire.

\- Tu connais l'épreuve?

\- Oui, mais je ne te la dirais pas, je te laisse la surprise. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

A ce moment des fantômes sortirent des murs, observant les nouveaux venus avant de passer la porte menant à la grande salle où tout le monde attendait. La tension montait parmi les élèves qui attendaient maintenant dans un silence pesant.

C'est une femme à l'apparence stricte qui brisa le calme, se présentant aux futurs sorciers.

\- Bonjour, je suis le professeur McGonagall, je donne les cours de métamorphoses et aide le directeur Dumbeldore dans ses fonctions. Maintenant veuillez me suivre en silence, vous allez être répartis dans une des quatre maisons de Poudlard dans quelques instants.

Ainsi ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la grande salle. Le bruit ambiant s'arrêta lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur. Tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient leurs yeux rivés sur les petits nouveaux. Ceux-ci restaient d'ailleurs bien collés-serrés au fond, ne voulant pas se mettre plus en évidence que ça face à autant de monde. Mais rapidement ils durent bouger pour avancer dans l'allée principale vers la table des professeurs.

Tous s'émerveillaient face à l'apparence de la salle, aux bougies suspendues dans l'air, aux fantômes qui volaient de-ci, de-là, traversant de temps en temps un élève le faisant frissonner au passage. A un moment Harry tira la manche de Neville avant de lui désigner le plafond. Ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles quelques instants pour observer la voûte étoilée qui recouvrait les arches de pierre. Seulement ils furent tirés de leur contemplation par la professeur McGonagall qui redemandait le silence.

Quand elle l'eut obtenu, elle posa un chapeau qui semblait aussi vieux que l'école sur un tabouret bien en évidence. Celui-ci se mit brusquement en mouvement, une bouche tordue de tissus s'ouvrit, laissant échapper une chansonnette. Tout le monde l'écouta dans le silence le plus complet, attendant la fin avec impatience. Car cela signifiait le début de la répartition tant attendue.

Les premiers noms sortirent et furent répartis, Poufsouffle, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Gryffondor. Chaque maison comptait de nouveaux membres. Neville stressait de plus en plus à mesure que les noms se rapprochaient de la lettre L. Seulement il ne pouvait pas y échapper et Londubat fut appelé. Harry lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule pour le rassurer ainsi qu'un grand sourire encourageant.

Le brun souffla un bon coup avant d'avancer, la tête haute vers le tabouret. Il s'assit dessus alors que McGonagall lui posait le choixpeau sur la tête. Celui-ci sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de crier son choix.

\- GRYFFONDOR!

La salle applaudit, Neville resta bloqué quelques instants. Il allait à Gryffondor? Pourquoi? Il finit par rejoindre sa table un peu comme un automate, se retrouvant avec ses futurs compagnons de dortoirs. Même maintenant qu'il était entouré des gryffondors il avait du mal à y croire et resta encore de longues minutes perdus, ne suivant pas la répartition. Mais il finit par se reprendre, se rendant compte qu'Harry n'était pas encore passé.

Il le vit en compagnie des quelques élèves restant. Ils n'étaient plus beaucoup et maintenant qu'il le voyait avec d'autres personnes, Neville se rendit compte que son ami était vraiment petit comparé aux autres. Il vit aussi qu'il n'avait pas retiré une seule fois son vieux béret de sa tête et que sa chouette était restée avec lui contrairement à toutes les autres qui devaient maintenant se trouver dans la volière du château.

Deux noms sortirent encore avant celui attendu.

\- Harry Potter!

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la salle. Tous les élèves se regardèrent rapidement, cherchant à savoir si il s'agissait bien de la personne à qui ils pensaient. Les murmures devinrent rapidement vacarme et c'est le directeur en personne qui du demander le silence. Quand celui-ci fut revenu, McGonagall put recommencer l'appel.

\- Que Harry Potter s'avance!

Maintenant tous les regards étaient rivés vers le groupe de premières années pas encore répartis. De ce groupe sortit le plus petit, l'imposante chouette blanche toujours sur son épaule toisait la foule d'un regard supérieur alors que son maître s'avançait vers le tabouret. Il fit un petit saut afin de s'y installer alors que la professeur de métamorphose l'observait longuement avant de se reprendre.

\- Enlève ton chapeau s'il-te-plait.

\- Ha oui, désolé j'oublie toujours que je le porte.

Rapidement le béret fut retiré, laissant tomber des cheveux d'un noir d'encre bouclés et complètement sauvages, arrivant aux épaules de l'enfant. Les mèches cachant son front et une partie de son visage ne bougèrent pas, voilant toujours son regard.

McGonagall finit par poser le choixpeau sur son futur élève. La bouche réapparut alors qu'il semblait réfléchir.

\- Harry Potter, heureux d'enfin te rencontrer. On parle beaucoup de toi dans le monde sorcier, je me demandais quand tu passerais sous moi.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que j'étais connu et je dois t'avouer que ça ne me plait pas plus que ça.

\- La célébrité n'est pas toujours une bonne chose. Enfin, voyons voir dans quelle maison je vais te mettre.

Pendant des minutes qui ne faisaient que s'allonger le choixpeau réfléchit, fouillant la tête de l'élève pour y trouver satisfaction. Mais rien. La conversation reprit.

\- Tu es difficile à répartir tu sais. Je vois beaucoup de qualités chez toi qu'appréciais Salazar Serpentard, tu apprendrais beaucoup dans sa maison, mais je sens que la mentalité actuel des serpents ne te plaira pas et risque de te bloquer. Tu es quelqu'un de studieux comme les serdaigles, tu aimes lire visiblement et apprendre.

\- C'est vrai, j'aime beaucoup ça, mais je ne me vois pas comme un rat de bibliothèque et ne penser qu'à mes études, j'ai besoin d'air de temps en temps.

\- J'ai vu. Pour Pouffsouffle la base c'est la loyauté, je vois que tu ne donne pas facilement ta confiance. Mais une fois qu'elle est donnée, c'est un cadeau précieux.

\- Peut-être, je n'ai encore donné ma confiance qu'à une personne et j'ai peur de ne pouvoir faire confiance à tous les poufsouffles, je ne serais pas aussi loyal qu'on pourra me le demander dans cette maison.

\- C'est vrai. Pour Gryffondor, je vois aussi des qualités prônés par Godric, et puis avec le passé de tes parents c'est ce à quoi tout le monde s'attend. Mmm Le choix est difficile, toutes les maisons pourraient te convenir d'une manière ou d'une autre à part Poufsouffle, mais surtout Serpentard et Gryffondor. En plus je vois que tu n'as aucun préjugé sur aucune maison, aucun choix, tu reste ouvert à tout. C'est difficile... Puis-je aller voir plus loin dans ton esprit?

\- Si tu me promet de ne rien dire à personne.

\- Je ne dis jamais rien de ce que je vois dans la tête des élèves.

\- Très bien alors je te laisse faire, je sais que tu trouveras le meilleur choix pour moi.

Pendant encore de longues minutes le choixpeau fouilla. L'attente se faisait longue, tout le monde se demandait pourquoi cela prenait autant de temps et les professeurs commençaient à s'inquiéter. Finalement la conversion reprit entre les deux.

\- J'ai vu qu'il y a quelqu'un que tu aimerais apprendre à connaitre chez Serpentard. Mais quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir ta confiance est à Gryffondor.

\- On verra.

\- J'ai fais mon choix, ce sera GRYFFONDOR!

Tout le monde sursauta en entendant le verdict et mit quelques instants avant d'applaudir. Personne ne croyait qu'il y aurait un choix après un chapeauflou aussi long, sûrement le plus long de l'histoire de Poudlard. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que le choixpeau cherchait. Harry finit par descendre du tabouret, rendant celui-ci à la professeur qui réalisait doucement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Rapidement l'enfant remit son béret, cachant à nouveau ses cheveux. Quelques murmures s'élevèrent à la table des professeurs.

\- On n'a même pas aperçu sa cicatrice... Pourquoi cache-t-il ainsi son visage? Dumbeldore, sa cicatrice est-elle plus importante que ce que vous nous avez dis?

\- Non Pompom, il s'agissait d'un petit éclair, ça ne le défigurait pas du tout. Il a juste décidé de laisser ses cheveux pousser je suppose.

L'infirmière ne dit rien de plus, suivant la fin de la répartition. Pendant ce temps Harry avait rejoint Neville au bout de la table. Personne ne semblait vraiment vouloir lui parler, tous ne savaient pas vraiment comment aborder le Survivant.

Neville par contre.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dis que tu étais Harry Potter? Le Survivant?

\- Ne dis pas ce surnom, surtout pas. Je le déteste déjà alors que je ne l'entends que depuis un mois. Et puis tu ne m'as pas dis que tu étais un Londubat alors je n'ai pas dis que j'étais un Potter. Pour moi notre nom de famille n'est pas quelque chose d'important pour tisser des liens. Je voulais juste discuter avec Neville en tant que Harry. J'espérais juste que le fait que je sois Potter ne change rien au fait que je suis avant tout Harry, le Harry avec qui tu as parlé dans le train.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne changera rien. J'ai juste été surpris on nous a tellement parlé de toi avant.

\- Et bien oublie tout ce qu'on t'a dis sur moi et laisse moi te montrer la réalité.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, comme je te montrerais ma réalité.

\- J'ai déjà découvert beaucoup sur toi, comme que tu es très maladroit et que tu n'as pas beaucoup confiance en toi.

\- Ce n'est pas très reluisant tout ça...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai aussi découvert beaucoup de chouettes côtés, plus même que de mauvais, sinon je ne serais pas resté en ta compagnie durant tout le trajet.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, attendant les dernières personnes à être réparties. Finalement un certain Dean Thomas et Ron Weasley rejoignirent Gryffondor. Lorsque tout fut finit, ils eurent droit au discours du directeur qui, normal au début, finit sur des mots d'encouragements peu communs tel que "Nigaud", "Grasdouble" ou encore "Pinçon". Après ce court intermède particulier, les plats apparurent.

Harry et Neville observèrent stupéfaits la quantité faramineuse de nourriture présente. Rapidement Neville remplit son assiette alors que son ami mettait plus de temps avant de ne se servir qu'un tout petit peu.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, le regard de celui-ci passait vers la table des professeurs, scrutant plusieurs d'entre eux, mais surtout le professeur de potions emballé dans ses capes noirs. Mais un tiraillement sur son front le fit tourner vers un professeur juste à côté portant un grand turban mauve sur la tête. Harry resta bloqué sur lui quelques instants avant de se tourner vers le garçon au crapaud.

\- Neville qui est le professeur à côté du professeur Rogue?

\- C'est le professeur Quirell, il enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal, mais plus peureux que lui on a pas vu depuis longtemps.

Les deux premières années se tournèrent vers les têtes rousses identiques qui leur avait répondu. Harry les remercia, apprenant au passage qu'ils s'appelaient Fred et Georges Weasley. Finalement le garçon à la chouette retourna à son observation des professeurs, restant longuement sur Rogue, Quirell qui l'intriguait et enfin Hagrid, le géant qui les avait accueilli.

Celui-ci avait vu le plus jeune l'observer et ne put se retenir de lui sourire, lui faire un petit signe de main. Harry lui sourit également avant de retourner à son maigre repas. Lorsque celui-ci fut finit, le directeur fit un dernier discours, insistant bien sur l'interdiction d'aller dans le couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite, avant d'entamer l'hymne de l'école.

La rentrée était désormais terminée. Les préfets commencèrent à diriger les nouveaux vers leurs salles communes ainsi que leurs dortoirs. Les premières années de Gryffondor prirent vite leurs marques, s'installant tous les cinq là où étaient leurs valises. Alors qu'ils commençaient à défaire leurs affaires, ils firent connaissance.

\- Moi c'est Seamus Finnigan.

\- Neville Londubat.

\- Ron Weasley.

\- Dean Thomas.

Enfin, tous les quatre se tournèrent vers le dernier à ne pas s'être présenté. Harry était assis devant sa valise ouverte alors qu'Hedwige avait investit son lit. L'enfant soupira, ne voulant plus de ces regards scrutateurs plus longtemps.

\- Harry Potter. Mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà tous.

\- Dis, c'est vrai que tu as une cicatrice en forme d'éclair à cause de l'attaque de Tu-Sais-Qui?

Le plus petit se crispa brusquement, ses poings se serrant.

\- Je n'ai pas de cicatrice. Ne parle pas de cette attaque s'il-te-plait.

Ron ne rajouta rien, voyant qu'il avait fait une bourde. Par contre tout le monde s'interrogeait, pourquoi avait-il dit ne pas avoir de cicatrice? Pourtant tout ce qu'on disait sur le Survivant contenait la fameuse cicatrice. Du côté de Harry c'était la question inverse qu'il se posait. Pourquoi aurait il une cicatrice de cette attaque?

Finalement le sujet fut clos et tous allèrent se coucher, fatigués de cette longue journée.

Le lendemain, ce fut peu avant l'aube que le premier gryffondor se leva. Il s'habilla rapidement, se faisant le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas réveiller ses collègues à une heure aussi matinal. Tout aussi discrètement il sortit par la porte, appelant sa compagne.

\- Hedwige viens.

Le chouette rejoignit son petit maître dans un vol silencieux avant de se poser sur son épaule. Tous les deux sortirent dans le couloir baigné par une légère lumière rosée, signe que le soleil commençait seulement à se lever. Harry tendit son bras à son amie qui s'y posa, battant gaiement des ailes.

\- Tu es prête pour un peu d'exploration? Vous aussi Seth, Isis?

Quelque chose s'agita sous ses manches, semblant approuver. Ainsi l'enfant se mit en route, sa chouette volant silencieusement à ses côtés alors qu'il courrait à la découverte de sa nouvelle école. Il déambula longtemps, retenant tous les chemins qu'il avait prit, s'amusant simplement à visiter et chercher des passages secrets.

Il resta longtemps dans les couloirs et différentes cours de l'école, il visita tout ce qu'il pouvait avant de finir en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il observa longuement le paysage, émerveillé face au décor éclairé par le soleil levant. Mais il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le son de la cloche de Poudlard. L'enfant s'approcha de la rambarde évitant que les imprudents chutent dans le vide.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller manger Hedwige. On a assez visité pour aujourd'hui.

Un hululement approuva. La chouette s'envola à l'extérieur de la tour, son maitre sauta dans le vide.

Dans les dortoirs des gryffondors, les élèves commençaient à se réveiller et se préparer. Dans celui des premières années, c'était la débandade. Tous cherchaient leurs affaires pour la journée dans le bazar qu'ils étaient parvenus à installer en moins d'un jour. Neville était le seul qui échappait à cette agitation, prêt depuis quelques temps déjà. Il fixait le lit se trouvant à côté du sien. Vide.

\- "Mais où est-il partit?"

A ce moment, les élèves commencèrent à sortir, rejoignant leur salle commune. En arrivant, ils cherchèrent tous les quatre, tentèrent de trouver leur colocataire, mais il n'était pas là non plus.

\- Quelqu'un l'a entendu se lever?

\- Non Ron, pas un seul bruit. Enfin, si il n'est pas là c'est qu'il est peut-être déjà dans la grande salle. En tout cas, nous on doit y aller.

Ainsi, Seamus dirigea leurs groupe, les amenant à bon port. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle ils repérèrent tout de suite le Survivant, assis tout au bout de la table des gryffondors, ne s'approchant pas des quelques autres élèves présents qui le regardaient comme une bête de foire. Neville courut le rejoindre, s'asseyant de suite à ses côtés.

\- Harry, quand est-ce que tu es partis? J'ai eu peur, je croyais que tu avais disparu!

\- Pourquoi j'aurais disparu, on est à Poudlard, c'est l'un des endroits les plus protégé du monde sorcier. Mais je suis désolé de t'inquiéter, j'ai l'habitude de me lever tôt et je ne voulais pas vous réveiller alors je suis sorti.

\- Tu t'es réveillé à quelle heure?

\- Je ne sais pas précisément, mentit-il. Je suis resté un peu dans la salle commune et après, quand les premiers sont sortis, je les ai suivi jusqu'ici.

\- Tu aurais pu nous attendre.

Le plus petit tritura sa robe, baissant la tête, son béret lui tombant encore plus sur le front.

\- Désolé...

\- C'est pas grave tu sais, j'aurais juste voulu venir jusqu'ici avec toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de rester tout seul. Et puis il ne faudrait pas qu'on se perde, les jumeaux m'ont dis qu'ici tout bougeait tout le temps, les personnages de tableaux se rendent visite les uns les autres. Les escaliers bougent et même quelques couloirs, sans parler des armures. Apparemment c'est facile de se perdre ici.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai bien fait attention de suivre quelqu'un qui connaissait le chemin. Mais vous je suis étonné que vous ayez trouvé le bon chemin.

\- Seamus avait retenu le trajet, on a juste failli se tromper à un croisement parce qu'une armure qui était à gauche c'était retrouvée à droite. Mais on est là. Je vois qu'Hedwige t'a suivi.

\- Oui, elle ne me quitte pas et je suis content qu'elle reste avec moi, elle me rassure. Apparemment elle ne veut pas aller dans la volière avec les autres chouettes.

Neville tendit timidement une main tremblante vers l'animal, son côté froussard ressortant. Voyant qu'il hésitait à la toucher, la chouette des neiges tranquillement posée sur la table avait sautillé jusqu'à l'ami de son maître, mettant sa tête sous la paume de celui-ci, le forçant à la caresser. D'abord tendu, le garçon finit par donner des caresses plus franches, heureux que l'animal l'accepte. Pendant ce temps le reste des élèves étaient arrivés et tout le monde commença à manger et bavarder sous l'oeil acéré des enseignants.

Le directeur observait d'un oeil amusé tous les élèves, mais chaque fois son regard retournait vers le fameux Survivant, celui qui avait survécu au terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de le comparer à son paternel, mais Harry n'avait pas beaucoup de points en commun avec lui apparemment, il était assez petit alors que James avait une bonne taille. Le visage de l'enfant semblait plus fin, sûrement un héritage de sa mère. Seul les cheveux correspondaient, bouclés et complètement sauvages, seul la couleur différait, noirs, plus foncés que son père.

Pour les yeux, Dumbeldore ne savait pas, il ne les avait même pas aperçu, toujours cachés par ses mèches et son béret. C'était à se demander comment l'enfant faisait pour se déplacer sans tomber ou se cogner, même tout simplement voir.

Alors qu'il était à nouveau en train d'observer le Survivant, Hagrid arriva à ses côtés, regardant dans la même direction.

\- Pro... Professeur, est-ce que je pourrais lui parler? Juste un petit peu hein, je...Je

\- Pas maintenant Hagrid, laissez le commencer sa première journée de cours tranquillement. Par contre après celle-ci je crois que vous pourrez sans trop de problèmes aller discuter.

\- Merci beaucoup professeur.

Le demi-géant retourna à sa place, impatient d'être à la fin de la journée. Il voulait vraiment parler à Harry. Cet enfant il l'avait tenu dans ses bras il y a dix ans, ce n'était qu'un tout petit bébé, un bébé qu'il avait trouvé au milieu de débris de meubles de la maison. Ce tout petit enfant était silencieux, le regard rivé sur sa mère, morte au pied de son lit.

Hagrid avait pleuré en entrant dans la maison, mais s'était repris en voyant l'enfant. Doucement il s'en était approché, s'accroupissant pour être à la bonne hauteur, déplaçant délicatement la sorcière morte. Quelqu'un viendrait bientôt s'occuper d'elle, mais ce n'était pas son boulot. Alors il retourna vers l'enfant. Celui-ci le regardait de ses immenses yeux verts, un vert presque irréel. Une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair se dessinait sur son front, laissant échapper un filet de sang.

Le géant tenta d'être le plus délicat possible avec ses grandes mains pour essuyer la souillure. A ce moment, l'enfant bougea, tendant ses petits bras potelés. Hagrid n'attendit pas longtemps avant de le prendre dans ses bras, délicatement il l'emballa dans une couverture, ne voulant pas qu'il ait froid. Alors qu'il refermait le tissus sur le petit corps, Harry attrapa un des gros doigts du garde chasse, ne voulant pas le lâcher.

Celui-ci se sentit fondre face au plus jeune. Doucement il le serra un peu plus contre lui dans une étreinte réconfortante. Il finit par sortir de la demeure en partie détruite, passant une nouvelle fois devant le corps inerte de James Potter.

Les yeux de l'enfant se posèrent sur son père, restant fixés longuement dessus,jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le voir. Hagrid l'observait, trouvant ses réactions un peu étrange, mais dans une telle situation cela pouvait être normal.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder plus longtemps dans cette maison, il enfourcha la moto que Sirius lui avait prêté et s'envola vers Privet Drive. L'enfant n'avait pas voulu lâcher son doigt de tout le voyage et ne s'endormit qu'à la moitié de celui-ci sous le regard attendri du géant qui le gardait tout contre lui.

Celui-ci se sentit mal à l'aise lorsqu'on lui retira le petit des bras pour le poser devant la maison des Dursley. Il avait eu envie de l'arracher aux bras de Dumbeldore et de le reprendre avec lui, de sentir sa petite main serrer son gros doigt. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Il était resté là à observer le directeur faire, essayant de se raisonner en se disant que c'était la meilleure solution.

Le garde chasse fut sortit de ses pensées par la professeur de métamorphose qui c'était levée pour rejoindre ses cours. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'Hagrid se rendit compte que les élèves avaient commencés à partir pour rejoindre leurs classes. Il partit lui aussi hors de l'école, retournant chez lui, toujours aussi impatient d'être le soir.

La journée passa rapidement pour les élèves de premières années qui découvraient leurs tout premiers cours dans le monde sorcier. Ils avaient eu droit à Botanique, histoire de la magie enchantement et métamorphose. Ce jour là ne fut que théorie et explication sur le reste de l'année. Les plus jeunes découvrirent également les différents caractères des professeurs.

Tout se déroula bien pour la première journée, même si les élèves étaient impatients de pratiquer vraiment la magie. Le repas qui suivit fut bien plus bruyant qu'avant, maintenant que les élèves avaient pleins de choses à raconter sur leurs journées, ce qu'ils feraient durant le reste de l'année.

A la table des gryffondors, les gens commençaient doucement à essayer de parler à Harry, mais celui-ci restait tout au bout avec Neville. Pendant toute la journée tout le monde s'était retourné pour l'observer, certains repassaient même parfois devant lui plusieurs fois, il avait été regardé comme une bête de scène et il détestait ça. Alors il avait préféré se mettre loin de tout le monde pour être au moins tranquille durant le repas.

Seul Neville avait eu le privilège de rester à ses côtés. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, parlant de tout ce qu'ils allaient voir durant l'année. Le garçon au crapaud paniquait déjà face à la quantité de travail qu'ils devraient fournir. Harry tentait de le rassurer, lui disant qu'il avait déjà quelques bases puisqu'il venait d'une famille sorcière et puis que si ça n'allait pas ils pouvaient s'entraider ou demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autres. Ils avaient déjà remarqués qu'Hermione Granger était particulièrement intelligente et connaissait énormément de choses. Elle serait une bonne source d'information et peut-être une amie. Ils ne savaient pas, n'ayant pas encore vraiment discuté avec elle.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, ils furent rejoints par Hedwige qui n'avait malheureusement put suivre son maître dans ses cours. Elle se posa sur l'épaule de celui-ci, semblant fière de retrouver sa place. Elle mordilla doucement l'oreille de l'enfant, lui montrant sa patte. Sur celle-ci était accroché un petit mot vite griffonné.

 _Est-ce que tu voudrais bien discuter un peu avec moi après le repas Harry?_

 _Rubeus Hagrid_

Harry regarda quelques instants le garde chasse à la table des professeurs. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête, signifiant son accord. Alors il se leva de table, se préparant à partir.

\- Neville, je te rejoins après dans le dortoir.

\- D'accord, je t'attendrais.

Harry sortit de la grande salle, vite suivit par le géant qui s'excusa auprès des professeurs de son départ. Celui-ci retrouva l'élève de première année dans le couloir. Il l'entraina un peu plus loin dans un couloir peu fréquenté, complètement vide maintenant que les élèves étaient en train de manger.

\- Vous vouliez me voir monsieur?

\- Et bien je... Je... Tu...

Hagrid n'avait pas du tout réfléchi à quoi dire, il avait juste eu envie de revoir l'enfant, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils devraient peut-être parler. Alors qu'il commençait à paniquer, ne sachant pas du tout quoi dire, il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise en voyant que le plus jeune serrait sa main. La sienne beaucoup plus petite arrivait à peine à tenir trois doigts du géant.

Celui-ci eut un frisson, se rappelant de la sensation lorsque le bébé avait fait le même geste. C'était la même, exactement la même, seul la main de l'enfant avait grandi. Une grosse larme roula sur la joue du garde chasse. Harry sourit avant de tendre ses bras en l'air. Hagrid eut un gros hoquet de surprise avant de prendre le première année dans ses bras, le soulevant aussi simplement que le premier jour où il l'avait prit.

Maintenant c'était des torrents qui coulaient des yeux du géant. Harry passa ses bras autour du cou d'Hagrid, se serrant contre lui et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- C'était vous... C'est vous qui êtes venus me chercher après l'attaque...

\- Oui snif...C'est...c'est moi...

\- Merci de m'avoir sortit de là-bas.

\- Pas...Pas de soucis... J'aurais voulu te garder avec moi... Tout petit... Petit doigt...et...

Hagrid n'arrivait même plus à parler tellement ses sanglots étaient devenus forts. Le Survivant resserra son étreinte, attendant qu'il se calme. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, apparemment le géant ne voulait plus lâcher le petit qu'il avait déjà du abandonner une fois chez des moldus. Mais ils durent se séparer et Harry put retrouver la terre ferme, souriant toujours. Hagrid se mouchait bruyamment dans un mouchoir aussi grand qu'un chiffon.

\- Si tu veux... Tu peux venir chez moi de temps en temps... J'habite près de la forêt interdite.

\- Je passerais sûrement. Neville pourra venir aussi? c'est un ami.

\- Bien sûr, ça me changera de la compagnie de Crockdur. Allez, je te raccompagne jusqu'à ton dortoir.

Le géant passa devant, Harry suivant en trottinant pour être au même rythme. Ils finirent par se séparer devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Hagrid repartit dans le sens inverse après un dernier signe d'au revoir. Alors qu'il allait sortir de Poudlard pour rejoindre son chez lui, il croisa Dumbeldore qui semblait l'attendre.

\- Tout c'est bien passé?

\- Très bien, il se souvenait de moi, il se souvenait que je l'avais pris dans mes bras après l'attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui, même qu'il m'avait tenu le doigt pendant tout le voyage.

Hagrid était euphorique. Dumbeldore beaucoup plus surprit.

\- Il s'en souvenait vraiment?

\- Oui puisqu'il m'a même reconnu et prit la main comme quand il était petit. 'fin, bonne soirée professeur et merci de m'avoir laissé avec lui.

Le garde chasse partit bel et bien, laissant le vieil homme perdu dans ses pensées. Il était impossible qu'Harry se souvienne de cette période de sa vie, il n'avait que un an! Ce fut songeur qu'il rejoignit ses appartements.

Le reste de la semaine passa sans qu'il n'y ait de vrais problèmes, juste quelques farces de Fred et Georges pour bien commencer l'année. Mais c'était tout. Il n'y avait pas encore eu de retenue, mais personne se leurrait, elles ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Les premières années n'avaient pas encore commencés à utiliser leurs baguettes, se contentant de voir de la théorie pour l'instant.

Mais vendredi ça allait changer avec le cours de potion, premier cours où ils auraient de la pratique.

Lorsque Neville était rentré dans la classe, un long frisson lui avait parcouru tout le dos alors que son regard c'était posé sur les animaux enfermés dans des bocaux de formol. En plus la fraicheur du lieu n'aidait vraiment pas à faire une meilleure impression. Quelle idée de mettre une classe dans les cachots! Finalement, Harry le poussa un peu en lui faisant un sourire encourageant. Tous les deux allèrent s'installer au bout de la classe, commençant à sortir leurs livres.

Le professeur Rogue entra dans la salle, faisant claquer sa robe noir de sorcier. Rapidement il commença l'appel, s'arrêtant au nom de Potter.

\- Et bien voici notre nouvelle célébrité. Néanmoins, malgré celle-ci je vous demanderais de bien vouloir enlever cet horrible chapeau de votre tête durant mon cours.

Alors qu'il retirait son béret qu'il ne quittait jamais, faisant attention aux mèches cachant son regard, il y eut quelques ricanements du côté serpentard, surtout venant de Drago Malefoy et de ses deux gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle. Néanmoins Harry n'y prêta pas attention, le blond était désagréable depuis qu'il avait refusé de lui serrer la main après qu'il ait rabaissé Neville et tenter de paraitre comme quelqu'un de plus fréquentable. Depuis, Drago ne cessait de l'embêter dés qu'il le pouvait.

Harry n'y faisait pas particulièrement attention, pensant qu'il y avait des choses qui méritaient plus d'attention que cela (tout en haut de sa liste il y avait: rendre un peu confiance à Neville). Néanmoins il ne détestait pas le blond, il lui laissait le bénéfice du doute quand à qui il était vraiment. Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas juger avant de connaitre vraiment. Alors il attendrait de vraiment connaître le sang-pur avant de se faire une opinion. Peut-être qu'il ne le connaitrait jamais vraiment, mais c'était un autre soucis et actuellement il en avait un plus important.

Le professeur Rogue l'interrogeait après sa rapide entrée en matière les ayant traités de bande de cornichons.

\- Monsieur Potter, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise?

Harry réfléchit quelques instants alors qu'Hermione levait la main pour répondre, une main impatiente auquel le professeur ne porta pas du tout attention.

\- Et bien, je vois que la célébrité ne fais pas tout dans la vie et...

\- On obtient la Goutte du Mort vivant monsieur. C'est un puissant somnifère.

Rogue resta bloqué quelques instants face à la réponse juste. Mais une petite étincelle dans son regard faisait comprendre à Harry que ce n'était pas finit.

\- Je vois que vous avez quand même daigné porter votre regard sur vos livres durant ses vacances. Voyons, où pourrais-je trouver du bézoard monsieur Potter?

\- Dans le ventre d'une chèvre, c'est un très bon antidote contre certains poisons et est généralement rajouté dans beaucoup de contre-poisons.

Le silence c'était fait dans la classe et Malefoy n'avait plus du tout envie de rire alors que Rogue était encore une fois un peu bloqué sur la réponse juste.

\- Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup?

\- Il n'y en a aucune, c'est la même plante aussi appelée aconit. Elle a beaucoup d'influence sur les loups-garous.

La tension était palpable dans la pièce, le professeur avait du mal à croire qu'un élève de première année ait répondu juste à ces questions. Visiblement Granger connaissait tout ça aussi, mais c'était Potter qu'il avait voulu coincer. Le père de celui-ci n'avait jamais été vraiment doué en potion alors il aurait espéré que le fils suive la tradition afin qu'il puisse avoir une raison de lui retirer des points. Malheureusement ça ne c'était pas passé comme prévu. Il aurait voulu lui poser encore des questions jusqu'à ce que le première année ne sache plus répondre mais il avait déjà perdu assez de temps.

Rapidement il mit ses élèves au travail leur demandant de réaliser une potion pour soigner les furoncles deux par deux. Les élèves commencèrent à s'activer, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du professeur à la si mauvaise réputation.

Rogue commença ses allers-retours entre les banc, observant les diverses potions et préparations des ingrédients. Personne n'échappa à ses critiques sévères, sauf Malefoy qui ne faisait qu'en gonfler de satisfaction. A un moment un sifflement inquiétant provint d'un des chaudrons, et ce ne fut qu'une question de secondes avant qu'un accident n'arrive. Le chaudron de Dean et Seamus fondit, répandant son contenu, faisant apparaitre des furoncles sur les zones touchées. Rapidement les élèves près des deux autres étaient montés sur leurs tabourets.

Pendant que Rogue les sermonnait et faisait disparaitre la potion, les autres reprirent leur travail alors que certains n'avaient même pas bougé. Neville avait seulement levé les yeux avant de se reconcentrer. Il ne voulait pas rater dés le premier cours. Et après quelques instants il c'était dit qu'avec Harry ça ne pourrait pas rater. Le plus petit semblait s'y connaitre plutôt bien, mais il connaissait aussi Neville. Celui-ci lui avait dit aimer la botanique. Alors Harry avait répartit les tâches, Londubat s'occupait de couper, hacher et émacier toutes ce qui était plante alors que le Survivant s'occupait des autres ingrédients, comme écraser des crochets de serpents.

Le travail était bien fait, Neville semblait avoir l'habitude réduire ainsi des plantes différentes en charpie alors qu'Harry semblait avoir déjà fait ces gestes de nombreuses fois. Leur potion avançait bien et s'approchait de plus en plus du produit final.

Après l'incident avec Seamus et Dean, Rogue s'approcha du bureau du survivant, il l'avait gardé pour la fin. Il se pencha au dessus du chaudron, observant les faits et gestes de ses deux élèves ainsi que leur potion.

Pendant quelques instants il ne dit rien, les gestes des deux élèves étaient sûrs et juste, Harry menait le jeu et Neville suivait, leur potion avait une apparence plus que correcte et Rogue n'avait aucun doute qu'elle était tout à fait bonne. Mais il ne pouvait pas ne rien dire, c'était contraire à ses principes.

\- Londubat, arrêtez de suivre les ordres d'un autre comme un parfait petit chien et puis monsieur Potter qu'est-ce que c'est ce livre?

Harry regarda ledit livre. Ce n'était pas celui de potions alors le professeur voulut savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir. Mais il ne trouva presque que des pages blanches, à part les premières où étaient griffonnés quelques annotations.

\- C'est un cahier dans lequel j'écris les remarques que vous avez fait tout le long du cours afin de m'en souvenir pour la prochaine fois que je réaliserais cette potion.

Rogue n'eut rien à dire, c'était bel et bien ce qui était écrit, la dernière ligne concernait les épines de porc-épic et le moment précis de les mettre dans le feu qu'il venait de faire remarquer à Seamus et Dean. Rogue n'en revenait pas, Potter s'intéressait aux potions? Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Un peu troublé dans ses convictions il repartit vers son bureau, attendant la fin de son cours. Il fut tellement troublé qu'il n'enleva que dix points à Gryffondor à cause du duo qui avait raté sa potion.

Neville et Harry avaient finis leur potion et vinrent la rendre au professeur qui jugerait de sa qualité. Les autres élèves ne tardèrent pas à faire de même, le cours venant de finir. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors le plus petit posa une question qui le dérangeait depuis que le professeur était venu voir leur potion.

\- Neville, ça ne te dérange pas ce qu'il t'a dit?

\- Non, je ne suis pas très doué en potion, pas du tout même alors je préfère suivre ce que tu me dis.

\- C'est vrai que tu avais du mal avec les proportions et quand il fallait mettre les ingrédients dans le chaudron.

\- Mais toi tu savais.

\- J'ai déjà fait cette potion avant. Mais avec un peu d'exercice toi aussi tu devrais bien t'en sortir, après tout potion et botanique sont très liés.

\- On verra. Ce cours était moins pire que ce que j'avais pensé. Le professeur Rogue n'est pas agréable, mais il n'a pas été trop dure avec nous. Et puis il ne donne pas trop mal cours.

\- On a fait une bonne potion aussi.

\- C'est vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

\- Hagrid m'a dit qu'on pouvait aller le voir de temps en temps, comme on a plus rien après je crois que c'est le bon moment.

\- Tu...Tu es sûr qu'il voudra que je vienne?

Harry voyait de nouveau surgir le Neville peu confiant et maladroit. Celui-ci ressortait régulièrement, mais le Survivant avait très bien vu qu'il était capable de faire des choses tout à fait correctement, il fallait juste qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était pas aussi peu doué qu'on le disait.

Finalement, tous les deux sortirent de Poudlard pour rejoindre l'antre du garde chasse. C'est là-bas qu'ils apprirent pour le vol qui avait eu lieu à Gringotts, mais cela n'intéressa pas plus que ça les plus jeunes. Seul Harry avait remarqué une légère tension chez le demi-géant, mais rien de plus.

La semaine suivante alla comme la première, les choses étaient assez calmes. Neville et Harry apprenaient à se connaitre toujours plus ainsi que leurs compagnons de dortoirs. Le plus petit se levait toujours beaucoup plus tôt que ses camarades, mais maintenant il les attendait dans la salle commune après sa balade matinale.

Le jeudi arriva un cours que beaucoup attendaient avec impatience, celui de vol. Certains n'avaient jamais volés alors que d'autres ne cessaient de vanter leurs exploits exagérés sur un balai. Neville était terrorisé, il n'avait jamais touché à un balai de sa vie et vu comme il était maladroit au sol, il n'était pas prêt de tester dans l'air. Harry tenta de lui remonter le morale, mais ça ne marchait pas beaucoup.

Néanmoins son ami le remerciait pour ses efforts, il avait vite remarqué qu'Harry n'était pas bavard du tout alors quand celui-ci prenait beaucoup de temps pour lui parler, le rassurer et l'encourager il en était heureux. Même fière puisqu'il n'y avait qu'avec lui que l'enfant se comportait ainsi, il espérait qu'un jour celui-ci lui fasse vraiment confiance, parce qu'il sentait malgré tout un barrage entre eux, quelque chose qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à franchir.

C'était là que Neville aidait à son tour. Il ne forçait pas son ami à se dévoiler, il lui laissait calmement le temps, ne poussait jamais plus loin les questions qui gênaient le garçon à la chouette. En deux semaines il avait apprit à très vite repérer les signes de tensions d'Harry quand ils discutaient. Des signes vraiment infimes puisque les yeux étaient voilés et que celui-ci avait tendance à avoir une position très stoïque qui ne laissait rien passer.

Bref, leur relation évoluait lentement et dans le bon sens.

Après plusieurs tentatives de Harry de rassurer son ami sur le cours de vol, c'est un hibou qui vint lui apporter une distraction. Celui-ci déposa un colis devant Neville avant de reprendre son envol. Le jeune garçon n'attendit pas longtemps avant de l'ouvrir, le regard d'Hedwige et de son maître présents au dessus de son épaule. Finalement ce fut une boule de verre qui sortit de la boite.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est Neville?

\- C'est un Rapeltout. La fumée change de couleur quand tu as oublié quelque chose. Comme je suis très tête en l'air ma grand-mère me l'a envoyé.

-C'est super comme cadeau! Par contre il faut arriver à se souvenir de ce qu'on a oublié...

\- Mouais... C'est pas très pratique.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air plus réjoui que ça.

\- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un incapable bon à rien, à tel point que j'ai besoin de ce genre d'objet pour me rappeler de quelque chose.

\- Neville tu ne vas pas recommencer. Je suis sûr que en te l'envoyant ce n'était pas à ça que pensait ta grand-mère. Pense autrement. C'est elle qui t'a élevé depuis que tu es tout petit, maintenant tu es à Poudlard et elle n'est plus là pour toi, à mon avis elle est juste très inquiète et elle veut que tout se passe bien. Alors elle t'envoie ce genre de choses pour t'aider du mieux qu'elle peut même si elle n'est pas là. Pour moi elle est juste inquiète pour toi, elle ne pense pas que tu es un incapable. Tu es tête en l'air, c'est vrai. Mais pas un incapable.

Nevill réfléchit quelques instants, observant son cadeau avant d'acquiescer aux propos de son ami.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, je vais lui envoyer une lettre pour la remercier.

\- Tu peux utiliser Hedwige si tu veux. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse de le faire pour toi.

Un hululement résonna pour signifier que c'était réglé, ils pouvaient aller en cours, leur petit-déjeuner étant finis. Les élèves se levèrent, rejoignant leurs classes. Seul les premières années de Serpentard et Gryffondor sortirent, partant dans les champs alentours du château, à l'opposé de la Forêt de la Mort. Il serait dommage qu'un élève peu adroit sur son balais finisse en plein milieu de la forêt.

Madame Bibine les attendait avec une vingtaine de balais puisqu'ils n'étaient autorisés à avoir le leur. Les élèves prirent place chacun à côté d'un balai alors que la professeur leur dictait ce qu'il fallait faire.

\- Tendez votre main vers l'avant et dites "debout".

A peine avait elle finit sa phrase qu'un balai alla se loger dans la main d'un des élèves. Pourtant elle ne l'avait pas entendu prononcer le mot.

\- Bien joué Harry, tu as réussis très vite pourtant je ne t'ai pas entendu dire "debout".

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de le crier pour que le balai m'obéisse.

\- C'est vrai. Allez tout le monde dépêchez vous, je ne vais pas donner cours que à monsieur Potter.

Rapidement les élèves se remirent au travail. Au fur et à mesure, de plus en plus d'élèves attrapaient leur balai. Neville avait eu du mal mais y était parvenu quand Harry lui avait expliqué qu'il devait se calmer et essayer de ne pas avoir trop peur.

Voyant que tout le monde avait enfin quelque chose en main,la professeur leur demanda d'enfourcher leurs balais, donnant des conseils en même temps sur la posture avant de leur demander d'essayer de s'envoler à son signal.

Malheureusement il y eut un imprévu, Neville s'envola, non seulement au mauvais moment, mais en plus très mal. Son balai semblait se ruer comme un cheval alors qu'il ne cessait de monter toujours plus haut sous le regard effrayé de l'enseignante qui n'arrivait pas à le faire redescendre avec de simples mots. Mais alors que les Serpentards se moquaient du Gryffondor, Harry enfourcha son balai et s'éleva à son tour dans les airs comme si c'était chose la plus normal du monde.

Madame Bibine tentait de lui dire de redescendre, mais le Potter était tenace. Il monta jusqu'à arriver au niveau de son ami. Maintenant le tout était de l'approcher sans se faire blesser par le balai qui ressemblait à un cheval fou.

\- Neville calme toi, si il réagit comme ça c'est parce que tu as peur, tu ne contrôle rien.

\- J'avais remarqué! Et ça me fait encore plus peur!

\- Calme toi juste quelques secondes le temps que je m'approche.

Neville prit une grande respiration, essayant de se calmer en écoutant la voie de son ami au béret. Pendant quelques très courts instants son balai avait cesser de faire des embardées. Cela suffit à Harry qui s'approcha rapidement de l'autre élève, attrapant le manche en bois. Immédiatement le balais sembla obéir au Survivant qui le dirigea vers la terre ferme.

Le Londubat eut à peine le temps de poser le pied à terre et Harry le lâcher que son balai partit comme une étoile filante tout droit, échappant à tout contrôle. Et Une fille de Serpentard, Pansy Parkinson se fit percuter de plein fouet par le balai fou. Celle-ci s'écrasa par terre, une de ses jambes se tordant bizarrement dans sa chute. Madame Bibine fut immédiatement à ses côtés, se dépêchant de la redresser pour l'amener à l'infirmerie.

Avant de partir elle interdit à tous les élèves de remonter dans les airs tant qu'elle ne serait pas présente. Ceux-ci la regardèrent partir en soutenant une jeune fille larmoyante. Neville s'en voulait de ce qu'il venait de se passer et voulut la suivre pour s'excuser même si il s'agissait d'une serpentarde. Il suivit donc sa professeur.

A ce moment, Drago se pencha par terre, ramassant quelque chose.

\- Tiens? Un Rapeltout, je me demande bien qui peut être assez nigaud que pour avoir besoin de se servir de ça. Mais pourquoi je pose la question, tout le monde sait que ça ne peut être que Neville Londubat. On a pas vu plus empoté depuis longtemps à Poudlard!

\- Malefoy, donne moi ça.

\- Comme c'est touchant, Potter le héros qui sauve la veuve et l'orphelin, plutôt le crétin dans ce cas-ci.

Les Serpentards rirent, les Gryffondors voyaient rouge, mais tout particulièrement le plus petit d'entre eux. Celui-ci s'avança vers le blond, la main tendue, attendant qu'on lui rende ce qu'il demandait, pas dérangé par les propos du serpent.

\- Malefoy je ne le répèterais pas, rends moi ça.

\- Sinon quoi? Tu vas me faire disparaitre comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres?

\- Moi au moins j'ai réussi à le faire disparaitre. Peux-tu te vanter de quelque chose de semblable Malefoy?

Les Gryffondors rirent sous cape face à la répartie du Survivant, lui qui parlait si peu d'habitude. Drago par contre voyait d'un mauvais oeil le fait que l'on se fiche de lui, néanmoins il comprit vite qu'il ne servait à rien de parler de Voldemort. Alors changement de tactique.

\- Tu le veux ce Rapeltout? Alors viens le chercher.

Malefoy s'envola dans les airs malgré l'interdiction de la professeur. Harry n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour le suivre. Apparemment le blond fut surpris de le voir le suivre aussi vite, cette bille avait l'air de lui tenir à coeur. Finalement ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux à plus d'une dizaine de mètres du sol. C'est lorsqu'ils furent face à face que Drago comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur en provoquant le Survivant.

Celui-ci, au lieu de garder une position assise sur son balai comme d'habitude se redressa, posant ses deux pieds l'un devant l'autre sur le manche fin en bois. Maintenant il se dressait fièrement debout, ne semblant avoir aucun mal pour garder son équilibre dans cette position plutôt risquée. Mais ce qui effraya le plus le serpentard, ce fut l'oeil qu'il parvint à distinguer entre quelques mèches qui c'étaient écartées avec le vent.

Un oeil d'un vert émeraude presque irréel, brillant comme les yeux d'un félin. Mais surtout, autour de la pupille l'iris était rouge, traçant un arc de feu dans son regard, un feu qui semblait danser à ce moment et s'étendre sur le vert. Malefoy paniqua sans trop savoir pourquoi et lança le Rapeltout dans les airs avec violence. Celui-ci allait s'écraser contre un mur de pierre de l'établissement.

Harry réagit rapidement, se courbant sur son balai avant de donner une petite impulsion avec ses pieds. Il partit comme une flèche derrière la bille de verre et la rattrapa sans mal avant qu'elle ne s'écrase, mais ainsi à pleine vitesse il allait se fracasser contre le mur. Mais ça n'arriva pas. Il parvint à piquer habilement vers le sol, frôlant la pierre et ralentit pour l'atterrissage.

Il se posa élégamment, récupérant dans sa main son balai, dans l'autre le Rapeltout. Les Gryffondors applaudirent vivement après la surprise d'une telle manière de voler passée. Les Serpentards par contre avaient plus de mal à admettre cette cuisante défaite. Néanmoins Harry ne se soucia pas plus longtemps de tout ça, il lança un dernier regard flamboyant au blond et surtout un dernier avertissement.

\- Malefoy, je n'ai rien contre toi ou Serpentard, mais je te promets que si tu oses t'en prendre à Neville ou n'importe qui d'autre me tenant à coeur je ne me retiendrais pas comme maintenant.

Une de ses mèches s'écarta à nouveau, laissant apparaître un oeil émeraude à l'anneau de sang. Drago crut qu'il allait être maudit rien qu'en croisant ce regard. Maintenant il savait qu'il ne ferait plus rien contre le Potter, il sentait jusqu'au fond de son être que ce serait risqué, trop risqué.

Voyant que le message était passé, Harry partit à la rencontre de Neville qui revenait avec madame Bibine. Celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise, mais son ami du attendre que la professeur annonce la fin du cours afin de pouvoir lui parler.

\- Elle m'a lancé tellement d'insultes au visage que je ne m'en rappelle même plus de toutes...

\- C'est pas grave Neville, tu t'es excusé, elle n'a pas voulu t'écouter, c'est son problème. Tu as fais ce que tu devais. Allons manger et après il faut que tu écrives une lettre à ta grand-mère pour la remercier.

\- Mon Rapeltout! Il n'est plus dans ma poche!

\- Tiens.

Le garçon au béret sortit la bille de verre de sa poche, la rendant à son propriétaire. Celui-ci eut un immense sourire en reprenant son bien.

\- Merci Harry, j'ai cru que je l'avais vraiment perdu!

\- C'est rien, il était tombé quand tu jouais à l'acrobate sur ton balais.

\- Merci de l'avoir ramassé, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui lui serait arrivé si Malefoy l'avait prit.

Seul un léger sourire sur le visage du plus petit apparut alors qu'ils rejoignaient la grande salle pour le repas de midi. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula sans soucis, ils avaient commencés à apprendre la théorie sur différents sorts qu'ils utiliseraient dans peu de temps. Ils avaient également eu droit à leur première tentative de transformation.

Le but était de changer une allumette en aiguille. La seule à y être parvenue fut Hermione. Les autres ne parvinrent jamais à une transformation complète. Neville avait réussi à rendre les bouts pointus, mais avait gardé la couleur. Harry par contre n'était arrivé à rien. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais pas une seule fois sa transformation marcha. Cela l'avait laissé pensif toute la soirée. Il avait observé longuement sa baguette comme si quelque chose n'allait pas avec celle-ci. Finalement Neville avait du le forcer à aller se coucher pour qu'il arrête de se triturer les méninges inutilement.

Le lendemain, Harry se rappela ce problème lorsqu'il vit sa baguette en se levant avant l'aurore, comme d'habitude. Mais il se décida à laisser ça de côté. Comme chaque matin il sortit de son dortoir accompagné de sa fidèle chouette qui volait toujours silencieusement à ses côtés. C'était son rituel, il se levait toujours avant les autres, explorait, ne craignant pas de croiser un professeur à une heure aussi matinale.

En peu de temps il avait mémorisé énormément de chemins, de passages secrets et autres salles étranges qu'abritait Poudlard. Les tableaux aussi matinaux que lui le connaissaient bien maintenant et discutaient souvent avec le Survivant, le guidant dans des directions qu'il n'avait pas encore exploré. Harry aimait bien cette ambiance.

Le château se réveillait lentement, sa magie vibrant dans l'air. Le soleil faisait de même, illuminant progressivement les couloirs sombres quelques instants plus tôt rendant presque vivantes et chaleureuses ces vieilles pierres. Les quelques murmures des tableaux encore ensommeillés et les crissements des armures se déplaçant donnaient une voix au château. La présence discrète d'Hedwige, le frottement de sa robe sur le sol. Toutes ces petites choses lui faisait aimer l'endroit de plus en plus. Ces petites choses qu'il ne pouvait trouver que le matin avant que la folie des élèves ne rendent l'endroit trop bruyant et trop agité.

Ce matin là l'ambiance était la même, Poudlard saluait le premier élève debout, celui-ci déambulait. Mais pour une fois il ne se laissait pas dériver un peu n'importe où. Il avait une destination précise. Il s'engagea dans plusieurs couloirs, connaissant déjà le trajet pour y être déjà passé quelques fois. Après de longues minutes de marche l'enfant arriva devant le tableau d'une nature morte.

L'enfant eut un léger sourire en voyant la poire tressauter alors qu'il la chatouillait. Après quelques instants le tableau se décala, laissant place à une ouverture donnant sur une volée de marches. L'enfant les descendit, arrivant enfin dans la pièce cachée.

A peine fut il entré que une centaine de paires d'yeux globuleux se tournèrent vers lui avant qu'il ne se fasse assaillir par des dizaines d'elfes de maisons qui parlaient tous en même temps. Harry tenta de ramener le calme, mais ce fut bien inutile. C'est un très vieil elfe qui parvint à se faire obéir. Tout le monde se tut.

Le vieil elfe qui semblait être le chef était tellement ridé que ses yeux disparaissaient presque sous les plis de sa peau. Ses oreilles tombaient jusque par terre alors qu'une barbe hirsute aussi longue prenait les poussières. Il était assis sur un gros coussin au dessus d'une étagère. Semblant c'être installé là pour diriger tout le monde.

\- Quel bon vent vous amène donc ici monsieur Potter? Il est rare que des élèves viennent ici pour autre chose que chaparder et surtout à une heure aussi matinal.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas là pour voler. Je voulais simplement voir l'endroit où vous travaillez de mes propres yeux.

\- Normalement nous éjectons vite fait bien fait ceux qui s'introduisent ici, mais pour vous nous pouvons faire une exception après tout vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui et puis votre mère était une personne charmante.

\- Merci pour elle. Alors si je peux rester je veux donner un coup de main et au moins commencer à apprendre vos noms.

Des hoquets de surprise très synchronisés retentirent dans toute la cuisine face à ces paroles. Un Elfe plus jeune s'avança tout tremblotant.

\- Vous ne pouvez nous aider monsieur Potter, vous n'avez pas à faire une tâche aussi ingrate que le repas.

\- Je ne trouve pas que cela soit ingrat. Et puis je suis là, autant que je serve à quelque chose. Tu n'auras qu'à me dire ce que je dois faire. Comment t'appelles-tu?

\- Euh... Zaniah monsieur.

\- Et bien Zaniah heureux de te rencontrer, mettons nous au travail.

L'elfe qui se trouvait être une fille se tourna vers son supérieur qui n'avait plus rien dit jusqu'à maintenant. Un sourire étira ses joues ridées et souleva sa barbe alors qu'il faisait un petit mouvement de tête.

\- Laissez monsieur Potter faire comme bon lui semble. Accueillez le comme vous l'avez fait pour Miss Lily. Si vous avez la moindre question monsieur, n'hésitez pas à venir me la poser, je suis Acamar, chef des elfes de Poudlard.

\- Enchanté Acamar.

Le sorcier s'inclina légèrement alors que les bouches des elfes s'ouvraient de surprise face à tant de déférence envers un elfe de maison. Même le plus vieux parut surpris. Finalement, Zaniah emmena leur invité vers les fourneaux.

Le temps passant, de plus en plus d'élèves furent debout, prêts pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Rapidement la grande salle fut pleine alors que le petit-déjeuner allait commencer. Harry avait finit par rejoindre ses camarades de chambre dans la salle commune comme d'habitude. Plus personne ne se demandait pourquoi il était toujours debout plus tôt. C'était devenu une habitude. Seul Neville tentait de comprendre, mais Harry n'avait rien lâché jusque maintenant et ne semblait pas prêt à le faire. Alors il attendait patiemment que celui-ci vienne lui parler, même si l'attente serait longue.

Donc, quand tout le monde fut présent, le repas commença et la distribution du courrier par les chouettes aussi. Hedwige, pour s'amuser c'était mêlée aux autres, voletant également entre les nuages factices se dessinant sur le plafond.

A la table des professeurs on entamait également le repas. Alors que les mets apparaissaient, Severus Rogue eut la surprise de voir un petit plus à côté de son assiette. Un petit fondant au chocolat. Il l'observa longuement, se demandant d'où il pouvait sortir alors qu'il ne l'avait pas demandé. Mais un petit détail lui fit montrer quelques signes de surprise.

Le plus calmement possible pour ne pas se trahir il prit la soucoupe qui contenait le fondant, observant un des côtés de plus près. Ce côté avait un petit renfoncement vers l'intérieur comme si il avait prit un coup.

Pour n'importe qui cela aurait été anodin. Mais pour le professeur de potion, cela ramenait à de très vieux souvenirs. Ses yeux se perdirent au loin pendant quelques instants avant de manger ce qu'il avait observé si longtemps. Le goût était le même, malgré les années. Une toute petite étincelle passa dans son regard avant d'être cachée. Personne n'avait rien remarqué, personne à part un élève qui sourit légèrement.

La journée et le reste de la semaine passa sans aucun soucis et finalement, le vendredi soir, Severus Rogue du aller faire ses emplettes dans la forêt interdite. Lorsque la nuit fut tombée il retrouva le garde chasse de Poudlard près de sa demeure. Celui-ci semblait vouloir l'accompagner cette fois. D'ailleurs il préparait même son immense arbalète.

\- Que fais-tu?

\- J'vous accompagne, les créatures sont agitées ces derniers temps. Ch'ais pas ce qu'elles ont, mais y'a beaucoup de remue-ménage. Vous pouvez pas y aller seul même si vous êtes doué en combat, il y a trop de bêtes dans cette forêt.

\- Mm.

Ce fut le seul son qui sortit pour accepter la présence du demi-géant. Tous les deux entrèrent donc dans la forêt interdite, pas si interdite que ça puisque bon nombre d'élèves trouvaient intelligent de tester leur courage dedans. Ils firent le trajet en silence. Le professeur de potion s'arrêtait régulièrement, ramassant les plantes dont il avait besoin alors qu'Hagrid ne cessait d'observer les alentours.

Plusieurs heures plus tard ils durent s'enfoncer plus profondément. Le géant ne semblait pas heureux de l'idée.

\- Z'êtes sûr de devoir aller dans la Clairière? c'est vraiment pas le bon moment, les créatures sont bizarres, ont sait pas comment elles vont réagir.

\- Des plantes dont j'ai besoin ne se trouvent que là-bas. Et puis les créatures ont l'habitude de vous voir et moi aussi. Au pire elles partiront.

\- Chuis pas si sûr, mais bon, vous décidez.

Ainsi ils se remirent en route vers cette fameuse Clairière. L'une des plus grande de la forêt interdite, elle se trouvait au croisement de tous les différents territoires occupés par des espèces toutes aussi variées. Cette Clairière était connue pour être l'endroit de regroupement entre les différentes espèces qui devaient se côtoyer dans les bois.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient, Hagrid était de plus en plus tendu. Un bruit de fond commençait à se faire entendre. Mais jamais rien de distinct, comme si les créatures qui se trouvaient là-bas parlaient en murmurant, ne voulant pas déranger le calme religieux qui c'était installé dans l'endroit. Après encore quelques minutes de marche, les deux membres de Poudlard arrivèrent à la Clairière.

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, surpris par la foule qui se présentait devant eux. L'imposante trouée dans les arbres laissait passer sans aucun obstacle la lumière froide et pâle de la lune, éclairant une scène étonnante.

Presque toutes les espèces vivantes de la forêt étaient représentés là. Des hippogriffes se lissaient mutuellement les plumes contre un amas de rochers. Des sombrals atterrissaient et s'envolaient dans un ballet perpétuel. Un petit groupe de centaures observaient, couchés entre les imposantes racines des arbres alentours, leur progéniture qui galopait agilement entre les différents groupes, poursuivant des chauves-souris aux ailes presque transparentes ou de petites harpies aussi tordue que des brindilles. Des lutins de cornouailles voletaient de-ci de-là, tirant de temps en temps sur la queue d'un centaure, tirant les plumes des hippogriffes. Mais jamais rien de bien méchant, ils semblaient plus calmes que d'habitude.

Les deux sorciers eurent même la surprise de voir une vouivre émerger d'un trou pour commencer à mi-ramper, mi-voler entre les arbres, tournant autour du groupe insolite. Hagrid avait les yeux ouverts de surprise.

\- Je...Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des vouivres sous la forêt interdite!

\- Moi qui croyais que vous connaissiez toutes les espèces bizarres de ces bois...

\- Les vouivres vivent généralement sous-terre, on peut très rarement les voir au grand air.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, des gnomes leur coururent dans les jambes, passant pour rejoindre le groupe plus qu'hétéroclite. En les suivant du regard, le garde chasse et le professeur de potion tombèrent sur trois êtres de lumières en train de brouter calmement dans la plaine, entouré par des êtres de nuit. Un couple de licornes et leur petit se tenaient là tout à fait calme, surveillant du coin de l'oeil leur progéniture.

Même Severus avait du mal à rester stoïque face à un tel spectacle.

\- Les licornes ne restent-elles pas cachées lorsqu'elles ont un petit. C'est très risqué pour elles de sortirent ainsi et de se mêler à un tel groupe.

\- C'est vrai, elles doivent se sentir en confiance.

Tous les deux regardèrent encore longuement la Clairière qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu aussi remplies et vivantes en plein milieu de la nuit. Après quelques minutes, le garde-chasse finit par parler dans un murmure.

\- Je sais pourquoi ils sont tous là. Ici ils sont protégés.

\- Pourquoi ici particulièrement?

\- Parce que "lui" est ici.

Le demi-géant montra une direction avec sa tête. Severus suivit l'indication, ses yeux se posèrent sur un imposant rocher qui surplombait la Clairière, tout le long de celui-ci, sur chaque petite aspérité se tenait un un feu-follet bleu. Et en haut de celui-ci se tenait sûrement la créature la plus majestueuse de l'endroit.

Un griffon. Un imposant griffon se tenait couché là, une allure princière, observant toutes les autres créatures magiques autour de lui. La vouivre vue plus tôt venait de glisser le long du rocher, passant à côté de l'animal, baissant la tête dans un signe de révérence avant de continuer son chemin.

Le griffon avait répondu au salut avant que son regard ne se pose sur les humains qui avaient actuellement plus l'air d'intrus. A peine eut-il posé son regard sur eux que tous les gestes se suspendirent. Toutes les créatures tournèrent leurs regards vers ceux qui étaient arrivés depuis quelques temps maintenant.

Différents bruits semblables à des murmures s'élevèrent alors que tous se tournaient vers le rocher. L'animal qui y trônait venait de se lever, sautant agilement de son promontoire, les feux-follets le suivant comme un cortège.

Lorsqu'il s'avança dans la plaine, les autres animaux s'écartèrent, s'inclinant, lui laissant le passage libre. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, les deux sorciers de Poudlard sentirent leur souffle se bloquer dans leur poitrine face à la majesté de l'animal.

Son pelage aussi noir que la nuit prenait des reflets bleutés à cause de la lune et de son cortège de feux-follets. Ses ailes étaient repliées contre son corps, seul le bout des plumes effleuraient le sol. Sa queue semblable à celle d'un dragon, mais recouverte d'une fourrure nuit se balançait élégamment derrière lui. Ses pattes se déplaçaient avec toute la grâce digne des félins, elles semblaient à peine toucher le sol, le caresser.

L'animal tenait son visage haut, tel un roi, les plumes sombres recouvrant son cou semblait aussi douce que de la soie alors que certaines d'entre elles partaient, plus sauvages, à l'arrière de son crâne. Le griffon avançait vers eux, toujours plus imposant à mesure qu'il approchait.

Severus et Hagrid agirent plus par automatisme que vraiment par raisonnement. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ils s'étaient courbés vers le sol, faisant la même révérence que la vouivre plus tôt. C'est à ce moment que la créature arriva devant eux. Elle les jugea quelques instants alors que tous leurs muscles étaient tendus par le stress.

Un frisson partit du cou du professeur de potions jusqu'au bas de son dos. Frisson qui était partit juste là où le griffon venait de poser son bec ébène. Une douce chaleur se propagea ensuite alors que le sorcier sentait quelque chose s'infiltrer dans son esprit, quelque chose de doux, tellement doux qu'il en oublia presque de renforcer ses barrières. Mais il revint à la réalité en sentant ses souvenirs être observés un à un. Brutalement il tenta de reconstruire ses murs d'occlumencie, mais ce fut vain.

Cette douce présence s'infiltrait en lui avec aisance, repoussant calmement toutes ses protections, il était mis à nu sans aucun moyen de lutte. Après des secondes qui parurent durer des heures, l'animal se déplaça pour répéter les mêmes gestes avec le demi-géant. Malgré que l'inspection soit finie Severus n'osa pas relever le visage, attendant que quelque chose lui dise de le faire.

Il sentit une petite impulsion de magie le faire réagir, sachant ce qu'il avait à faire, il se redressa, Hagrid également. Le griffon se tenait devant eux, ses yeux plus verts que des émeraudes brillaient de magie et d'intelligence, de connaissances aussi.

Ses ailes se déployèrent, laissant les sorciers admirer leur envergure impressionnante, tellement grandes qu'il était normal qu'elles touchent le sol lorsqu'il marchait. Mais après l'admiration vint la crainte. Aucun des deux ne savaient comment réagir ou ce que cela voulait signifier. Mais finalement l'animal majestueux se pencha, une de ses pattes se repliant sous son corps alors que son bec venait toucher le sol.

Les deux sorciers se remirent à respirer, sachant que lorsqu'un hippogriffe s'inclinait ainsi c'était bon signe. Ils espéraient juste que cela s'appliquait aux griffons aussi. En tout cas celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de les considérer comme des menaces.

Lorsque la créature avait exécuté ce geste, toutes les autres présentes dans la clairière c'étaient remises à bouger et reprendre leurs activités comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Lorsque le griffon c'était redressé, il c'était approché de Severus Rogue. Celui-ci se rendit compte que la créature était un peu plus grande que lui, mais pas autant qu'un hippogriffe. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à toucher la main du sorcier de son bec, semblant l'inciter à quelque chose.

Le regard charbon se tourna vers le garde-chasse qui en connaissait sûrement plus que lui sur les coutumes des griffons. Celui-ci lui fit un petit signe de tête encourageant. Finalement, la main du professeur se retrouva sur le bec ébène.

Tout content, l'animal commença à sautiller comme un enfant alors qu'il se frottait de plus belle au sorcier qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

Hagrid riait sous cape en voyant le si stoïque et froid professeur de potion complètement désemparé et perdu. Mais le griffon n'en avait pas finit, il incitait le sorcier à le caresser. Celui-ci mit du temps à réagir et à poser sa main dans le plumage soyeux de la bête.

Alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur les plumes, Severus ne put s'empêcher de se demander quel genre de potion il pourrait créer avec des plumes de griffon. L'animal arrêta ses demandes de caresses pour regarder dans les yeux le professeur. A ce moment celui-ci crut voir un sourire fendre ce bec alors qu'une sorte de grondement tressautait au fond de la gorge de l'animal, comme s'il riait à ses pensées.

Brusquement un bec empoigna sa manche de sorcier alors que le griffon l'entrainait dans une direction bien précise. La terreur des cachots essaya de trouver de l'aide du côté du demi-géant, mais celui-ci était déjà en conversation avec un centaure qu'il semblait connaître. A ce moment, il ne put que maudire Hagrid pour son inutilité. Il se retrouvait avec un griffon particulièrement enjoué qui l'entrainait il ne savait où en plein milieu de créature magiques.

Finalement, la balade s'arrêta à la lisière de la Clairière, près des licornes. Les feux-follets entouraient le magicien et le griffon alors que celui-ci lâchait sa manche pour pointer son bec vers le sol. Severus regarda et remarqua qu'il était devant plusieurs petites plantes qu'il était venu chercher. Il lança un regard empli de question à la créature, mais celle-ci ne fit que lui pointer les plantes.

Sans attendre plus longtemps il ramassa celles dont il avait besoin. Quand il eut finit, sa manche fut de nouveau prise dans un bec et il se fit entrainer à un autre endroit. Le même schéma se répéta plusieurs fois et il put récolter ainsi toutes les plantes qu'il était venu chercher.

Même si il avait tout, le griffon ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser partir et ne cessait de demander des caresses, de se frotter à lui comme un chat. Apparemment il lui plaisait. Au début c'était réticent qu'il répondait aux demandes. Mais maintenant cela semblait naturel. Mais malgré l'étrange ambiance qu'aucun des deux sorciers ne voulait quitter, ils devaient retourner à Poudlard et Severurs tenta de le faire comprendre à l'animal qui jouait maintenant à écraser les feux-follets qui l'entouraient et à poursuivre les pitiponks.

\- Excusez-nous, mais il se fait tard et nous devons rentrer à Poudlard.

Le griffon semblait l'avoir comprit et s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose, mais tout ses gestes se suspendirent d'un coup alors que ses yeux se portaient à un endroit bien précis de la forêt. Tous les animaux firent de même, la tension monta d'un coup. Les licornes s'enfuirent vite suivies par les gnomes et autres lutins. Les sombrals commençaient à cabrer alors que les centaures sortaient leurs arcs. Les hippogriffes raclaient le sol de leurs griffes en poussant des cris de rapaces.

Le professeur de potion avait rejoint le demi-géant et tous les deux observaient la scène sans vraiment comprendre. Brusquement le griffon c'était dressé sur ses pattes arrières en poussant un cri mélange entre celui d'un lion et celui d'un rapace. Un cri puissant qui résonna dans toute la forêt interdite. Lorsqu'il rabattit ses pattes au sol, toute la clairière trembla, les feux-follets disparurent comme aspirés alors que les sorciers pouvaient sentir très clairement la magie s'agiter sous leurs pieds.

Ce fut comme un signal et toutes les créatures magiques s'envolèrent, rampèrent vers leurs trous ou s'enfuirent dans leur territoire. Severus et Hagrid n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que deux hippogriffes avaient attrapés leurs vêtements pour les lancer sur leurs dos. Les deux bêtes s'enfuirent à toute vitesse, mêlant le vol et la course pour aller plus vite et éviter les obstacles.

En quelques minutes le garde-chasse et le professeur se retrouvèrent à la chaumière qu'ils avaient quittés des heures plus tôt. Les créatures les laissèrent là, retournant vite dans la forêt rejoindre les leurs.

Encore un peu sonné, ils mirent quelques instants à comprendre où ils étaient et ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- J'crois qu'on devrait aller voir le directeur.

Severus ne dit rien, mais ouvrit le passage. Tous les deux rentrèrent presque au pas de course dans l'établissement scolaire et rejoignirent rapidement le bureau de leur supérieur.

Hagrid donna le mot de passe et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de se retrouver dans le bureau du très célèbre Albus Dumbeldore. Celui-ci n'était pas encore couché, comme si il les avait attendu.

\- Et bien Severus, que c'est-il passé. Je me suis inquiété quand vous n'êtes pas revenus à l'heure habituelle.

\- Nous avons fait des rencontres plutôt étonnantes.

\- Asseyez-vous et racontez-moi tout.

Hagrid raconta tout, le professeur de potions refusant de parler. Les yeux du vieille homme c'étaient écarquillés dés le début du récit et ne c'étaient jamais refermés avant la fin. Un sourire avait étiré sa barbe en apprenant tout ce qu'avait vécu les deux sorciers. Mais beaucoup de questions tournaient dans sa tête.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'un griffon vient faire ici?

\- Les griffons ont une relation particulière avec la magie, on les trouve dans des endroits où elle est très concentrée. D'ailleurs j'ai toujours été étonné de ne pas en voir un à Poudlard. Alors pour moi c'est presque normal et dans la logique des choses.

\- Peut-être Hagrid, mais cela fait des années qu'on n'en avait plus vu ici. Depuis l'époque des quatre fondateurs. Alors pourquoi un maintenant?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais la magie à ses raisons je suppose.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, c'est lui qui protège maintenant la forêt?

\- En tout cas il est en lien avec elle, toutes les créatures l'écoutaient et restaient à ses côtés sans disputes. Cela prouve qu'il a autorité sur elles. Malgré qu'il soit jeune.

\- Jeune?

\- Oui professeur, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant, il n'a pas encore atteint sa taille adulte. Dans quelques années il fera peut-être le double de sa taille actuelle ou plus.

\- Par Merlin, c'est incroyable. Un griffon. C'est tellement rare.

\- En fait, c'est plus rare qu'un griffon.

\- Pardon?

\- La créature qu'on a vu est un Opinicus, pas un griffon, mais c'est la même famille.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir? Parla Rogue pour la première fois.

\- c'est simple, ses pattes avant. Ce sont des pattes de lions, pas d'aigles comme les griffons. C'est la seule différence. 'fin, les Opinicus sont beaucoup plus rare, on dit que c'est la magie elle-même qui les créé, ainsi elles ont un lien très particulier avec elle.

Les trois sorciers méditèrent sur ce qui venait d'être dit, si c'était vrai, la créature devait être puissante ou le deviendrait. Mais une ombre vint entacher le tableau.

\- Par contre je n'ai pas compris ce qui a agité toutes les créatures à la fin. En tout cas cela doit être suffisamment effrayant et puissant pour qu'ils s'enfuient tous aussi vite.

\- Bien, Hagrid vous gardez un oeil sur ce qu'il se passe dans la forêt interdite, si il y a du changement prévenez moi.

\- Pas d'soucis professeur.

Après encore quelques recommandations, la rencontre prit fin et le vieux sorcier ne perdit pas de temps pour rejoindre son lit. Les deux autres partirent également, mais le professeur avait une dernière question a poser au garde-chasse.

\- Qu'a fait ce griffon ou opinicus lorsqu'il nous a touché?

Le demi-géant s'arrêta, comprenant de quoi voulait parler son collègue.

\- Il a fouillé dans nos esprits. L'a tout vu. C'est comme ça qu'il juge les gens et apparemment vous lui avez plu. Il était tout d'suite en confiance alors que moi j'ai pas put l'approcher. Vous êtes chanceux, avoir une créature pareille à ses côtés n'a pas de prix.

Sur ces derniers mots ils se séparèrent, rejoignant leurs chambres respectives. Lorsque Severus se coucha, il resta encore longtemps à méditer sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Cette créature avait tout vu, tout ce qu'il cachait depuis des années et dans les moindres détails en plus. Il se sentit étrangement en danger. Il n'était pas à l'aise, personne n'avait jamais rien su sur lui, n'avait jamais rien put lui soutirer, pas même le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais ce griffon avait percé toutes ses défenses avec facilité et l'avait mit à nu. En repensant à ce moment il se sentit sans défense, il n'avait rien put faire et savoir que quelqu'un était capable de découvrir ses secrets aussi facilement l'inquiétait.

Finalement, il s'endormit à l'aube, espérant avoir le sommeil tranquille pour le peu d'heures qui lui restait.

Apparemment ces derniers temps les choses tournaient de manière à le mettre à mal. Non seulement une foutue créature magique découvrait tout sur lui, mais en plus le fils Potter faisait tout pour remettre en question ce qu'il croyait être la réalité depuis des années.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai fais quelques corrections pour l'orthographe, désolé pour les quelques fautes qui auraient encore réussis à passer entre les mailles du filet.


	2. Chapter 2

Le jour après la balade nocturne, le professeur de potion avait donné cours au survivant et aux autres cornichons de son année. Encore une fois l'enfant béni de la nation avait parut très intéressé par son cours, il avait tout suivit scrupuleusement, avait été attentif et particulièrement précis dans ses dosages et autres mesures donnant comme résultat une potion tout à fait correct, il n'aurait pas fait mieux à son âge.

En plus Neville Londubat suivait l'exemple de son camarde et était très attentif, écoutant ses remarques et suivant les conseils du Potter, résultat, lui aussi s'en sortait relativement bien comparé aux autres. Même ses Serpentards n'arrivaient pas à réaliser des potions aussi correctes que le duo de Gryffondors. Pourtant il avait déjà donné des cours à Drago il y a quelques temps. Mais apparemment celui-ci avait tout oublié. Enfin, il aurait du s'en douter, il avait vite vu que son filleul ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux potions.

Par contre Harry... Severus Rogue avait du mal à se faire à l'idée, mais le Survivant était vraiment intéressé par sa matière. Cela faisait longtemps que le maître de potions n'avait pas eu un élève un peu doué dans sa branche. Cela faisait d'ailleurs tellement longtemps qu'il avait cru ne jamais trouver quelqu'un comme lui qui aurait un intérêt aigu pour les potions. Malgré tout il ne parvenait pas encore à se réjouir d'avoir peut-être trouvé un futur maître, c'était Harry Potter après tout, le Survivant, il ne pouvait pas l'apprécier, pas encore, il lui faudrait un peu de temps, le temps de détacher l'image de son père.

Mais bon, le potionniste qu'il était ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un tout petit peu réjouit d'avoir enfin quelqu'un d'intéressé devant lui. Seulement il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Donc l'intérêt du Survivant pour les potions l'avait déjà perturbé, mais l'attitude en général de celui-ci perturbait toutes ses idées préconçues. L'enfant ne se mélangeait à personne contrairement aux autres Gryffondors qui étaient ouverts et jovials. Pas lui, il restait toujours dans son coin, très calme, lisant la plupart du temps ou se promenant dans les couloirs avec sa chouette. Seul Neville parvenait à le faire parler de temps en temps, mais uniquement lui. Quelques autres élèves de son année étaient parvenus à lui arracher quelques mots, mais ça avait été au prix de nombreux efforts. La plupart des étudiants plus âgés l'ignoraient et ne voulaient pas lui parler, le jalousant la plupart du temps ou ne le trouvant pas digne de plus d'intérêt que ça finalement. Néanmoins leurs regards se tournaient toujours vers lui lorsqu'il passait quelque part.

Au début, Severus c'était dit que le Potter refusait de se mêler aux autres parce qu'il se sentait trop bien pour eux. Mais il avait du vite abandonner cette idée. Il avait observé le comportement du plus jeune et ce n'était pas du tout de l'arrogance qu'il voyait. Il avait plutôt l'impression que l'enfant faisait tout pour fuir les autres personnes. Il se glissait toujours comme une ombre dans les couloirs, essayant de se faire le moins remarquer. Il semblait mal à l'aise dés qu'on lui portait trop d'attention comme si il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

Ca par contre le professeur de potion n'y croyait pas une seconde, même si c'était ce qu'il voyait. Il ne parvenait pas à voir le Survivant autrement que comme un enfant adulé constamment pour son exploit d'il y a onze ans. D'ailleurs de ça aussi il évitait de parler. Pourtant il aurait du s'en vanter. Mais non, il changeait très vite de conversation ou se fermait comme une huitre quand le sujet arrivait sur le tapis. Autre chose bizarre avec le Survivant, c'était ce béret qu'il portait continuellement. Il ne l'enlevait jamais à part quand un professeur le lui demandait. Alors à ce moment il faisait tout pour que ses cheveux continuent de cacher son front et ses yeux.

Apparemment personne à part Hagrid n'avait jamais vu les yeux qu'il cachait en dessous de ses boucles noires sauvages. Et ça intriguait tout le monde. Pompom ne cessait de harceler le directeur pour qu'il l'autorise à ausculter la cicatrice de l'enfant et que si il se cachait ainsi c'était parce qu'il y avait une raison. Dumbeldore n'avait pas encore accepté, se disant que l'enfant était juste timide, qu'un jour il retirerait ce chapeau et que l'infirmière serait soulagée en ne voyant qu'un petit éclair. Mais elle était plus inquiète et Severus savait que bientôt elle prendrait les devants avec ou sans l'autorisation de son supérieur.

D'ailleurs même Severus ne croyait pas à de la timidité. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière l'attitude de l'enfant, quelque chose sur lequel il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt. Soudain, le professeur s'arrêta dans le couloir, se rendant compte que cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il pensait au Survivant et surtout il se rendait compte à quel point il l'avait observé. Il reprit sa marche en râlant contre lui-même. De mauvaise humeur il retira pas mal de points aux différentes maisons qu'il eut durant ses cours. A part Serpentard bien sûr, quoi qu'il avait faillit le faire après qu'un abruti de sa maison ait encore fait fondre son chaudron.

C'était toujours de mauvaise humeur qu'il avait rejoint ses collègues pour le repas du soir. D'ailleurs ceux-ci avaient décidés de l'embêter encore plus puisqu'ils discutaient de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. McGonagall et Flitwick étaient les principaux acteurs de la discussion.

\- Harry Potter a énormément de mal en transformation et beaucoup de retard comparé aux autres. Il lui faut beaucoup de temps et de concentration pour faire les plus basiques des changements. Il lui a fallut plus d'une semaine pour changer son allumette en aiguille. Et maintenant il a du mal à passer au niveau supérieur.

\- Pour les enchantements aussi il a du mal. La théorie il n'y a aucun soucis, j'ai l'impression qu'il connaît déjà tout. Mais la pratique est presque impossible pour lui. C'est comme pour vous McGonagall, il lui faut beaucoup de temps et d'efforts comparés aux autres. C'est comme si sa magie avait du mal à sortir de sa baguette. Pourtant il ne manque pas de volonté.

\- Peut-être sa magie a-t-elle été endommagée lors de l'attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui il y a dix ans? Qu'en pensez vous professeur?

Les regards convergèrent vers le directeur de l'établissement. Celui-ci avait écouté la conversation et réfléchissait longuement. L'infirmière finit par être plus rapide à briser le silence.

\- Je continue de dire Albus qu'il devrait venir me voir pour un examen complet! vous avez entendu, il a des soucis avec sa magie, il est tout petit et j'ai l'impression que trop maigre aussi. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr à cause de ses larges capes de sorciers.

\- Peut-être que l'attaque de Voldemort l'a plus affecté que je ne le pensais. Bien Pompom, je vous l'enverrais un jour pour un examen.

\- C'est quand ça un jour?

\- Quand j'estimerais que ce sera nécessaire. Laissons passer encore un peu de temps pour voir si sa magie ne se débloque pas, c'est déjà arriver qu'il faille un peu de temps à un élève avant que son potentiel ne se développe. Et puis il attire déjà assez l'attention comme ça et apparemment il n'aime pas du tout. Alors si il se fait convoquer chez vous sans aucune raisons il attirera encore plus les regards. Je ne crois pas qu'il appréciera.

\- Mouais. Mais je veux qu'il passe chez moi avant Noël! C'est ma date limite Albus!

\- Bien Pompom.

Le repas reprit, plus silencieux. Severus jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la table des rouge et or. Le Survivant les regardait en se tortillant, comme si il était mal à l'aise que l'on parle de lui. Mais il n'avait pas put les entendre, il se faisait sûrement des idées. C'est en pensant qu'il devait prendre un peu de repos pour arrêter d'être obsédé par cet enfant que le professeur de potion reprit son repas, finissant son assiette.

A la table des Gryffondors, Neville remuait sa nourriture sans vraiment y toucher, le regard un peu perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Neville?

\- Rien Harry, ça va...

\- Ne mens pas, il y a quelque chose qui t'embête depuis deux jours et je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi.

Le sang-pur soupira, c'étant douté que le plus petit aurait remarqué son attitude. Discrètement ils s'écartèrent un peu des autres, se retrouvant au bout de la table comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude quand ils voulaient être seuls.

\- Vas-y, racontes.

\- Et bien chez ma grand-mère j'ai une serre dont je m'occupais tous les jours. J'adore m'occuper de plantes et j'en avais de pleins de sortes, et là ça me manque. J'ai besoin de m'occuper les mains. Et puis je sais que ma grand-mère ne saura pas s'en occuper aussi quotidiennement. Certaines vont sûrement mourir. Et dire que j'étais enfin parvenus à faire quelques mélanges intéressants.

\- Tu mélanges plusieurs sortes de plantes, mais c'est génial!

\- J'aime beaucoup la botanique, mais ici je ne peux plus en faire autant qu'avant. Bah, c'est pas grave, je reprendrais mes expériences à Noël en espérant que mes plantes ne soient pas toutes mortes avant, avec mon grand-oncle on n'est jamais sûr de rien.

Neville repartit dans son assiette, mangeant du bout des lèvres alors qu'Harry réfléchissait. Le lendemain matin, lors de sa promenade matinale il fit une demande à Poudlard. Les tableaux le guidèrent ainsi que son instinct. Finalement il parvint à un endroit qui était parfait pour ce qu'il voulait faire.

La semaine passa tranquillement, Neville avait encore quelques coups de nostalgies, mais Harry semblait impatient de quelque chose alors ça lui changeait les idées. Malgré son insistance le plus petit n'avait rien voulut lui dire. Mais il finit par connaître la raison de son agitation durant le week-end.

Harry l'avait réveillé très tôt alors qu'ils pouvaient faire la grasse-matinée. Mais Neville n'avait pas eu le courage de briser le bonheur évident qui se lisait sur le visage de son ami en se plaignant. Jamais il ne l'avait vu arborer un tel sourire alors il l'avait suivit sans rien dire, voulant connaître la raison d'une telle joie.

Mais durant tout le trajet il n'avait eu droit qu'à un " Je vais te faire une surprise, j'espère que ça te plaira!".

Ils avaient marchés longuement dans les couloirs du château, Neville découvrant celui-ci dans le calme pour la première fois et ça lui plaisait. Les tableaux les saluaient sur leur passage, semblant bien connaître le Survivant. Ils empruntèrent quelques passages secrets avant de finalement arriver dans une cour intérieur de Poudlard. Celle-ci n'était pas très grande et complètement perdue dans la végétation. Les quelques statues qui trônaient là étaient brisées et recouvertes de lierre.

Apparemment cette partie du château était complètement délaissée, même les quelques couloirs alentours étaient en piteux états. Poudlard était tellement grand qu'il était normal de se dire que certains morceaux étaient à l'abandon. Mais Neville n'eut pas plus le temps d'observer l'endroit que son ami l'entraînait au bout de cette cour devant une large tour qui semblait elle aussi en mauvaise état.

Il n'y avait aucune porte, elle était complètement murée, aucune ouverture ne permettait de pénétrer. Le Londubat était plutôt perdu, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient ici dans une partie à l'abandon. Alors qu'il allait lui poser une question Harry l'arrêta d'un sourire, lui demandant d'approcher. Celui-ci venait de poser une main sur les vieilles pierres. Pendant quelques instants il ne se passa rien, puis une faible lueur bleue sillonna entre les pierres, les faisant disparaitre au fur et à mesure, laissant apparaitre un arche un peu comme au chemin de traverse.

Harry invita son ami à entrer. Celui-ci mit quelques instants à se décider, il faisait assez sombre et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer dans une tour qui semblait prêt à tomber en ruine tout seul. Mais le Survivant semblait confiant, alors il pénétra, vite suivit par le garçon à la chouette. Celle-ci était arrivée quand ils avaient pénétrés dans la cour.

Il faisait assez sombre, mais ils parvenaient à distinguer deux escaliers suivant la courbe de la tour. L'un montant, l'autre descendant. Harry commença à grimper, forçant Neville à le suivre puisqu'il ne voulait pas rester seul. L'escalade fut assez laborieuse, les escaliers ne bougeaient pas mais étaient en assez mauvais états. Mais après, les deux sorciers purent se dire que ça en valait la chandelle.

Quand ils furent arrivés en haut des escaliers une porte en bois vermoulu se dessina devant eux. Harry l'invita à l'ouvrir, disant que sa surprise était derrière. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, le jeune sorcier finit par pousser l'imposante porte. La lumière le surprit après l'escalade dans le noir. Il du cligner quelques instants des yeux avant de retrouver une vue correcte.

Quand il se rendit compte de où il était un cri de surprise lui échappa. Ils étaient apparemment en haut de la large tour, sous une imposante coupole très haute et au diamètre impressionnant. Cette coupole semblait faite de triangles de métal courbés qui se chevauchaient. Le métal était rouillé et il y avait pas mal de trous dans la toiture, laissant filtrer des cercles de lumière. Deux des triangles semblaient avoir été poussé sur le côté laissant une grande ouverture sur l'extérieur.

De celle-ci on avait une vue plongeante sur le lac qui ne semblait pas très loin, ni très bas, à peine quelques mètres en-dessous d'eux. La forêt interdite se dessinait aux bords de celui-ci. L'endroit ressemblait à un vieil observatoire immense.

Dans les airs se déplaçaient des plateformes de différentes tailles, elles flottaient tranquillement, bougeant lentement sur plusieurs niveaux. Une vieille échelle qui semblait encore assez solide était accrochée à la coupole, donnant sur une petite plate-forme fixe qui permettait sûrement de rejoindre les autres.

Mais ce n'était pas l'architecture du lieu qui avait plu à Neville, c'était ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Tout était envahi par la végétation. Une herbe folle et sauvage avait recouvert tout le sol et les plateformes. différentes plantes se disputaient l'espace, certaines pendaient le long des îlots volants.

La pluie avait creusé un trou dans le sol avec le temps, créant un petit lac peu profond dans lequel s'épanouissaient des plantes aquatiques. A côté de ce lac un saule pleureur laissait ses branches effleurer la surface de l'eau, bougeant au gré du vent.

Neville restait ébahi devant tout ça, il avançait prudemment, ne sachant plus ou se donner de la tête. sans même qu'il s'en rende compte un immense sourire vint barrer son visage à la plus grande joie de Harry qui fut heureux que sa surprise plaise à son ami. Après de longues minutes de silence il parvint finalement à dire quelques mots.

\- Ha...Harry c'est magnifique! Où est-ce qu'on est?

\- Dans une zone de Poudlard qui a été laissée à l'abandon depuis plusieurs centaines d'années maintenant. Il y avait trop peu de salles et trop petites qui pouvaient servir de classes. Ne voyant aucun intérêt dans cette partie, les anciens directeurs l'ont fermées et se sont concentrés sur le reste du château. Après ça plus personne n'est parvenu à accéder à cette zone et ne le voulait alors elle est restée à l'abandon jusqu'à tomber dans l'oubli. Ici c'est là où étaient donnés les cours d'astronomie et astrologie. Apparemment les élèves allaient par groupe de dix sur les plateformes avec leurs lunettes, le professeur ouvrait la coupole et ils observaient le ciel d'ici. Bon, maintenant elle est tellement rouillé que plus rien ne bouge, il n'y a que ces deux panneaux qui sont ouverts. Mais c'est pas grave, les trous laissent passer pas mal de lumière.

Apparemment le garçon au crapaud n'était pas le seul à être enthousiaste face à cet endroit, jamais Harry n'avait parlé aussi longtemps.

\- Mais comment tu sais ça? Et puis comment tu as pu arriver jusqu'ici?

\- Alors il y a un deux passages secrets qui permettent de venir dans la cour qu'on a passé tout à l'heure, mais un est presque impraticable. Et si je le sais, c'est parce que c'est elle qui m'a indiqué le chemin.

L'enfant sortit du sac qu'il avait prit un objet emballé dans du papier kraft ayant la taille d'un petit carnet d'écriture. Lorsqu'il le déballa, Neville se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un tableau, un petit tableau qui n'avait même pas de cadre et dont les bords étaient assez abimés, la peinture était écaillée. Au milieu de celui-ci se tenait une femme qui agitait gentiment la main en guise de bonjour. Elle était assez replète, avait des cheveux roux et des yeux bleus pétillants de malice.

Neville n'avait vu qu'un dessin d'elle sur une carte de chocogrenouille, mais il sut tout de suite à qui il avait affaire.

\- Bonjour la jeunesse, enchanté de te rencontrer Neville, Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, surtout de toi, il n'aime pas parler beaucoup de lui. Vu ta tête je suppose que tu m'as reconnue?

\- Vous...Vous êtes Helga Poufsouffle?

\- c'est bien moi! Enfin ce qu'il en reste. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus parlé à personne. Mon Dieu j'a l'impression de rajeunir tellement je suis excitée. Harry je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir sortit de mon trou. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette obscurité constante, de ce silence quotidien et tout ça pendant des siècles tu m'as dis! Par Merlin, je suis si contente!

Si elle l'avait put, elle aurait sauté dans tout son cadre, mais il était si petit qu'elle restait simplement assise, ses yeux rieurs. Neville n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il avait une des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard face à lui. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait.

\- Mais, comment pouvez-vous être dans ce tableau? J'ai lu quelque part que tous les tableaux bougeant des quatre fondateurs avaient été détruits lors d'une attaque.

\- C'est vrai, on a essayé de me détruire, ils avaient réussis d'ailleurs, j'ai sentit ma magie se détacher de la peinture où j'étais. Mais quelques instants après j'ai été attiré dans cette toute petite toile et j'y suis resté toutes ses années sans jamais pouvoir en sortir ou me déplacer. Mais Harry est venu me sortir de là, d'ailleurs où est-ce que tu m'as trouvé?

\- J'explorais les passages secrets de Poudlard quand le château m'a ouvert plusieurs portes que je n'avais jamais prises. J'ai laissé sa magie me guider et je suis arrivé dans un des passages secrets qui mène dans la petite cour de toute à l'heure, mais c'est celui qui est impraticable. Alors que j'allais faire demi-tour après être arrivé là où il y a eut un éboulement, des briques se sont écartées sur le mur de droite. Poudlard m'a laissé rentrer dans une petite pièce qui a servit à entreposer pleins de tableaux inachevés, ou des tableaux qui n'avaient pas encore d'occupants. C'était très poussiéreux. C'est en déplaçant quelques toiles que je vous ai trouvés. vous étiez coincée entre plusieurs tableaux. Vous ne bougiez pas quand je vous ai pris, mais j'ai sentit qu'il y avait de la magie. Alors je vous ai ramené avec moi et j'ai essayé de vous réveiller. Il m'a fallut quelques heures avant de vous sortir de votre sommeil magique.

\- Mais comment ai-je put me retrouver dans ce débarras? Mon tableau était dans la grande salle avec celui de Godric et de Rowena.

\- Je pense que c'est la magie qui vous a cachée là pour vous protéger.

\- J'ai patienté des siècles complètement seule dans le noir, je me serais bien passée de ce sauvetage!

\- Peut-être, mais la magie ne fait jamais rien au hasard. Enfin bref, Neville, depuis que je l'ai réveillée j'ai discuté avec elle et je lui ai demandé où il y aurait dans Poudlard un endroit pour cultiver des plantes. Elle m'a parlé de la petite cour qu'il y a dehors, mais c'était trop petit, finalement j'ai put entrer dans cette tour et c'est l'endroit parfait!

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es. Tu as dis que chez toi tu avais des plantes qui t'attendaient. Et bien on peut les amener ici et les cultiver quand on aura remit un peu d'ordre dans cet endroit. En plus, les escaliers qui mènent en bas donnent sur une salle aussi grande qu'ici avec aussi des plateformes volantes et un grand lac assez profond créé à cause des fissures dans la roche, laissant l'eau du lac de dehors couler à l'intérieur. Il fait humide et sombre, c'est parfait pour des plantes qui ne poussent que la nuit ou des plantes aquatiques qui poussent sans lumière. Tu vas pouvoir continuer ici tout ce que tu faisais chez toi!

Harry était très enthousiaste et Nevile aussi, mais il avait du mal à croire qu'il pouvait vraiment faire pousser ce qu'il voulait ici. Et puis ça ne changeait pas son problème de plantes mourantes dans sa serre.

\- Mais les plantes?

\- On va les faire venir ici!

\- Co...Comment?

\- Et bien en début de semaine j'ai envoyé un message à ta grand-mère avec l'aide d'Hedwige en lui demandant de mettre en pot tes plantes qu'on peut déplacer et de regrouper toutes les graines que tu avais. Elle m'a répondu très vite qu'elle faisait ça, ça la débarrassait d'une charge qu'elle ne parvenait à accomplir. Maintenant elle doit avoir finit alors on va aller les chercher.

\- Toujours la même question, comment?

\- Suis moi. Madame Helga, vous venez aussi?

\- Bien sûr! Hors de question que je reste toute seule maintenant que je peux discuter avec des gens! Je veux voir ce qu'est devenu Poudlard après toutes ces années!

Les deux sorciers refirent le même trajet en sens inverse, gardant le portrait en main, sachant qu'ils ne croiseraient personne à une heure pas beaucoup plus matinale que quand ils c'étaient levés. La fondatrice ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant tout ce qu'elle voyait, parlant sans cesse comme si elle voulait rattraper ses années de silence. De temps en temps elle racontait une anecdote de sa vie quand elle voyait un endroit qui lui ramenait des souvenirs.

Finalement Harry les entraina jusqu'à la volière du château. C'était une salle assez impressionnante dont le sol était couvert de paille alors que des centaines de perchoirs étaient accrochés aux murs ainsi que quelques petites maisonnettes. La lumière qui passait à travers les vitraux faisait danser des points de couleur un peu partout alors qu'au dessus de ceux-ci des ouvertures de toutes les tailles en forme de cercles donnaient sur l'extérieur.

\- Comme c'est beau! Par Merlin vous avez vu toutes ses chouettes! Combien y en a-t-il? a mon époque nous n'en avions que dix qui distribuaient le courrier pour tout le monde. Elles revenaient toujours épuisées!

La fondatrice avait des raisons d'être surprise, la salle était remplie de chouettes et hiboux en tout genre ainsi que quelques autres rapaces. Tous les perchoirs étaient occupés. Les volatiles entraient et sortaient sans interruption. Certains avaient des lettres dans leur bec ou accroché à leurs serres, des paquets étaient disposés sur le sol, surveillés étroitement par des hiboux. Apparemment tout ceux qui étaient chargés attendaient le petit-déjeuner pour aller distribuer les nouvelles.

Le Survivant s'avança vers un groupe d'animaux qui n'avaient encore rien et qui patientaient calmement qu'on leur demande d'aller chercher quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu va faire Harry?

\- La majorité des chouettes qui sont ici appartiennent à Poudlard. En fait il y a peu d'élèves qui comme moi on une chouette, souvent elle appartient à leur famille. Alors les élèves qui n'ont pas de moyens de communication peuvent leur donner leur courrier ou leur demander de l'aide pour une course. On va demander à celles-ci d'aller chercher tes plantes.

A peine eut-il dit ça qu'il se tourna vers les animaux, leur donnant le nom de la personne chez qui ils devaient se rendre et le nombre qu'il avait besoin. Immédiatement une trentaine de chouettes et hiboux s'envolèrent partant chercher les colis.

\- Quel beau spectacle mes amis, quel beau spectacle! Cela m'avait tellement manqué de voir les choses bouger!

Maintenant que c'était fait, Harry entraina son ami chez Hagrid. Le garde-chasse les accueillit avec joie, c'était un matinal, déjà prêt à travailler et partir dans la forêt interdite alors que tous les élèves et la majorité des professeurs dormaient encore. Le plus petit lui demanda s'il pouvait emprunter du matériel de jardinage.

\- V'nez, madame Chourave laisse toujours trainer plein d'outils partout. Je les ramasse et les stock ici. Comme ça si elle a besoin de quelque chose elle peut venir prendre ce qu'elle veut. Y'a tellement d'outils que vous pouvez vous servir.

Effectivement, la cabane où il les avait amené était remplie d'outils de jardinage en tout genre. Les enfants se servir repartant vite dans le château, les bras chargés alors qu'une certaine sorcière ne cessait de parler dans la poche du plus petit, se plaignant de ne pouvoir rien voir ou racontant tout et n'importe quoi. Elle avait définitivement besoin de parler.

Maintenant que Neville connaissait le chemin, tout se fit plus rapidement. En quelques minutes ils étaient de nouveau dans la cour abandonnée. Ils remontèrent difficilement les marches avec tout leur barda et se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe une fois arrivé en haut.

\- Harry...

\- Oui?

\- J'ai faim...

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, ça doit être l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

\- On va dans la grande-salle?

\- Tu veux?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis bien ici. Et puis il y a beaucoup de travail.

\- Alors on reste. Zaniah?

Un petit "pop" retenti laissant apparaître une elfe de maison. Celle-ci tritura quelques instants le vieux tissus qui lui servait de vêtement.

\- Bonjour monsieur Harry, vous voulez quelque chose?

\- Oui, est-ce que tu peux nous amener ici deux petits déjeuner? Si tu n'es pas occupée bien sûr.

\- Non, j'ai finis les autres petits-déjeuners et ce n'est pas encore le moment de débarrasser les tables. Je vous ramène ça tout de suite.

\- Merci.

La petite elfe repartit comme elle était arrivé les sorciers seuls. Harry en profita pour sortir le portrait qu'il avait rangé dans sa poche. Délicatemet il posa l'oeuvre déjà bien abimée contre un petit caillou pour qu'elle puisse les voir et qu'ils puissent discuter.

\- Tu connais une elfe de maison?

\- Oui, Zaniah est une des elfes de Poudlard, on a sympathisé. Si tu veux je te présenterais aux autres un jour.

\- Mais où sont ils? On ne les voit jamais.

\- Neville tu ne sais pas ça? Ils sont toujours dans leurs quartiers, dans la cuisine ou dans les couloirs quand il n'y a pas d'élèves. Je te ferais visiter les cuisines bientôt.

Le jeune sorcier n'eut pas le temps d'approuver que déjà l'elfe revenait avec deux plateau recouverts de nourriture et de jus. Les deux enfants mangèrent, proposant un bout de temps en temps à l'elfe qui prenait sa pause en leur compagnie. Celle-ci avait eu du mal à accepter, mais les sorciers avaient été insistant, l'assurant que ce n'était pas quelque chose de mal d'accepter de la nourriture.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, Zaniah repartit vaquer à ses occupations et eux se retroussèrent les manches. La séance jardinage commença. Tous les deux retirèrent leurs capes de sorciers, gardant simplement leurs vêtements de tous les jours. Neville remarqua un étrange bracelet au poignet de son ami, il crut voir deux anneaux croisés, l'un rouge et l'autre vert. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'observer plus longtemps que le Survivant le rangeait dans sa cape.

Lorsque celui-ci se pencha un collier sortit de son pull gris. Il s'agissait d'une émeraude taillée en ovale, retenue par une bande de fer assez fine sur laquelle semblait être gravé quelque chose. Le bijoux était retenu par une chainette assez épaisse en argent. Dés qu'il se rendit compte que son collier était sortit, Harry le cacha à nouveau dans son col.

\- Tu aime bien les bijoux Harry?

\- Non, pas particulièrement, mais ce collier est important. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma mère.

\- Et ton bracelet?

Neville avait préféré changer de sujet en voyant le regard peiné de son ami à la mention de sa défunte mère. Mais à sa deuxième question il ne reçut qu'un sourire énigmatique.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient débarrassés de vêtements encombrants, ils retroussèrent leurs manches. Neville s'apprêta à commencer, attrapant une bêche pour retirer les mauvaises herbes et autres plantes qui ne pouvaient rester là. Mais il vit à ce moment son ami retirer son précieux béret pour le poser avec le reste de ses affaires, laissant ses boucles sauvages lui tomber sur les épaules.

De quelques gestes de mains il regroupa ses cheveux en une petite queue de cheval qu'il attacha avec un lien vert. Maintenant il n'y avait plus que que les mèches plus courtes qui venaient lui chatouiller les joues et le haut du front. Mais pour la première fois Neville vit les yeux de son ami.

Ceux-ci avaient la même couleur que l'émeraude qu'il avait vu plus tôt, ils étaient aussi brillants que des pierres précieuses. Un anneau de feu se dessinait autour de sa pupille, semblant danser comme des flammes.

Mais il n'y eut pas que le regard qui surprit le sorcier, il y avait aussi la cicatrice. Non, ça ne pouvait pas porter le nom de cicatrice. C'était une marque étrange. Il y avait bel et bien un éclair, mais celui-ci était d'un noir d'encre, stylisé, à côté de celui-ci commençaient à se dessiner des runes celtiques aux traits épais, toutes liées et d'un noir aussi profond que l'éclair. L'étrange tatouage couvrait son front à partir de l'éclair et descendait jusqu'un peu en dessous de son oeil.

\- Je sais que tous les livres sur moi parlent d'une cicatrice. J'en ai eu une en forme d'éclair c'est vrai, mais pas très longtemps, ça a vite prit cette apparence là. C'est pour ça que je garde mes cheveux longs et mon béret, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de cacher ce tatouage... Il te dégoûte?... Je te dégoûte?

Neville resta perdu quelques instants avant de s'approcher. Harry recula de quelques pas, mais son ami fut plus rapide. Les doigts du sorcier vinrent effleurer la marque, retraçant les contours des runes.

\- Harry pourquoi est-ce que tu me dégouterais? Cette marque... C'est la preuve que le mage noir est mort et puis je la trouve plutôt pas mal.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du plus petit.

\- Tu sais cette marque est un peu plus complexe que ce que tu dis... Mais ça me rassure que tu ne t'en aille pas en courant comme avait l'habitude de le faire ma tante Marge quand elle voyait ça. Bon si on s'y mettait!

La bonne humeur revint vite et ils se mirent enfin au travail. Neville apprécia vite le fait de voir les yeux de son ami, beaucoup de choses passaient dedans et il trouvait dommage de ne pas pouvoir les voir plus souvent.

Une bonne partie de la matinée fut passée quand ils se rendirent compte du peu d'avancement de leurs travaux.

\- C'est vrai que juste à deux...

\- Ca va nous prendre un temps fou Harry!

\- Peut-être... Sauf si on demande un peu d'aide. Zaniah?

Encore une fois le "plop" caractéristique retentit, laissant l'elfe apparaitre.

\- Vous avez encore besoin de moi monsieur Harry?

\- En fait j'aurais besoin de plusieurs elfes. Nous aimerions remettre cet endroit en état pour qu'il puisse accueillir différentes sortes de plantes. Est-ce que vous voulez bien nous aider? Ce serait un bon endroit où vous pourriez vous reposer aussi.

\- Mais avec plaisir! On est plusieurs à ne rien faire pour l'instant, on doit s'occuper du repas du soir alors on a encore le temps. Je vais chercher les autres!

Elle disparu pour réapparaitre quelques instants plus tard en compagnie de plus d'une vingtaine d'elfes de maison. Neville siffla, impressionné.

\- Combien y a-t-il d'elfes à Poudlard?

\- Plus d'une centaine, je dirais presque 150.

\- Waouh.

Sur cette dernière intervention tout le monde se mit au travail. Neville était celui qui répartissait les tâches, aidé par Helga Poufsouffle qui s'y connaissait visiblement très bien en botanique. Ainsi tout ce beau monde eut rapidement de quoi faire.

En tout cas Harry avait eu une très bonne idée cette fois là. Les elfes travaillaient rapidement, aidés par leur magie ils faisaient en quelques instants ce qui aurait prit des heures aux deux sorciers. Ainsi l'herbe fut tondue en un claquement de doigt. Les mauvaises herbes furent retirées, les quelques pierres brisées ou non qui traînaient dans la végétation furent déplacées et utilisées pour fabriquer des petits murets entre les parcelles que Neville avait demandé à créer.

Pendant que les elfes s'agitaient en bas guidés par la fondatrice, Harry et Neville montèrent l'échelle, confirmant sa solidité, et se posèrent sur la petite plateforme fixe. Ils regardèrent quelques instants les autres qui flottaient toujours dans la coupole, se demandant comment les rejoindre sans balai. Finalement c'est le Survivant qui tenta quelque chose.

\- _Accio._

Il avait simplement tendu son bras en prononçant ses quelques mots vers un des îlots. Celui-ci s'arrêta avant de venir vers eux. Ils purent monter dessus et il repartit dans son errance. Les deux sorciers avaient une vue imprenable sur ce qu'il se passait en bas. Ils prirent quelques instants pour admirer ce qui serait leur jardin secret avant d'observer les différentes plateformes. Celles-ci étaient plutôt en bon état et semblait capable de voler encore longtemps, il fallait juste les dépoussiérer un peu et leur trouver une utilité.

\- On pourra mettre dessus toutes les plantes qui doivent être dans des pots ou des bacs.

\- Pas bête, je ne voyais pas vraiment comment on aurait put faire pousser du gazon ici. Bon, je crois que les plantes que ta grand-mère doit nous envoyer vont bientôt arriver.

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui, Hedwige est partie, elle a sûrement rejoint les autres chouettes pour leur montrer le chemin pour venir ici.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle pense à ça?

\- Elle est plus intelligente qu'il n'y parait. C'est pour ça que je l'ai prise dans ce magasin. Elle était la seule avec ce regard rempli d'intelligence, comme si elle comprenait tout. Et je suis sûr que c'est le cas. Regarde, la voilà.

La chouette des neiges entra dans la coupole, suivie par toute une horde de hiboux et autres, chacun portant des pots de différentes tailles d'où émergeaient pleins de plantes de toutes les sortes. Certains pots étaient portés par deux oiseaux ou plus. Tout fut déposé très délicatement et les deux sorciers descendirent vite pour jeter un oeil sur les arrivages.

Une toute petite chouette s'avança vers Neville, lui tendant une lettre. Le brun se dépêcha de la lire, reconnaissant sans mal l'écriture de sa grand-mère. Il lit rapidement avant de se tourner vers son ami.

\- Grand-mère dit que certaines plantes étaient gros grandes ou trop lourdes pour être portée par les hiboux. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé récupérer celles-là.

\- Attends, j'ai peut-être une solution. Zaniah, Dana, vous devez bientôt rejoindre les cuisines?

\- Non, nous avons encore un peu de temps. Que voulez-vous?

\- Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup, mais est-ce que vous seriez capable de transplaner chez Augusta Londubat et ramener les plantes qu'elle vous désignera?

\- C'est tout à fait possible, et puis n'ayez pas peur de nous demander de l'aide, ça nous change de la cuisine et du ménage, c'était vraiment une chouette journée. Bon, Dana on y va?

Les deux elfes partirent, vite suivis par leurs congénères qui retournèrent en cuisine après avoir salué les deux sorciers, les remerciant pour cette journée de distraction. Neville et Harry se retrouvèrent vite seul, admirant le travail accomplis en si peu de temps. Il n'y avait plus aucune herbe folle, ni de mauvaises herbes. De petits murets de pierres avaient été construits, délimitant des espaces bien précis. Les abords du lac avaient été réaménagés et le saule un peu retaillé.

Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à installer toutes les plantes qui attendaient dans leurs pots. Des pots qui étaient assez nombreux, même très nombreux.

\- On aura beaucoup de boulot Neville, je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de plantes! Tu es vraiment plein de surprise.

Le brun rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était très fier de sa collection de plantes qui était très fournies et comprenait pas mal d'espèces rares. Et il savait qu'il pourrait bientôt en rajouter d'après ce qu'il avait vu aux abords de Poudlard et de la forêt maudite. Pendant qu'ils observaient tout ça, des "pop" répétitifs se faisaient entendre derrière eux, signe que les deux elfes faisaient des allers-retours.

Une heure plus tard, d'imposants bacs et des boites de toutes les tailles avaient rejoints les pots de terre cuite, prenant toujours plus d'espace. finalement, les elfes firent leur dernier voyage, ramenant une petite boite carrée et un sac de cuir assez usé et assez gros. Neville et Harry remercièrent les deux voyageurs mille fois avant que ceux-ci ne partent préparer le repas.

Les deux enfants se retroussèrent les manches, se préparant à déplacer toute cette végétation. Ils mangeraient plus tard, les elfes leur avait promis de leur amener des plateaux repas. Mais avant de se salir les mains, Neville montra la boite que les elfes lui avaient donnés. Il défit le petit loquet, l'ouvrit et la jeta plus loin.

En quelques secondes un meuble se déploya, apparaissant comme s'il sortait d'un trou noir. Ainsi, à la place de la boîte il y avait une grande armoire carrée posée sur un épais tapis oriental, celui-ci s'étendait devant, couvrant le sol pour une table basse sur laquelle était posé plusieurs feuillets.

Harry siffla d'admiration avant de s'approcher, contemplant la moitié de l'armoire qui se trouvait être une bibliothèque contenant des livres de botaniques ou des fardes remplies de feuilles griffonnées. L'autre moitié de l'armoire était remplie de tiroirs de toutes les tailles. Neville en ouvrit un, montrant les nombreuses fioles qu'il contenait.

\- Ce sont des fioles magiques qui permettent de conserver les graines ou les pousses beaucoup plus longtemps. Dedans c'est comme si le temps est figé. C'est pour ce genre de gadget que je suis content de venir d'une riche famille de sang-pur. Je n'aurais jamais put les acheter sinon. Enfin, dans ces tiroirs il y a les graines de toutes les plantes que je possède et même quelques unes que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire pousser.

\- C'est quoi toutes les feuilles dans les classeurs?

Le sorcier rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, assez gênés de dévoiler son travail à quelqu'un de son âge.

\- Ce sont toutes les notes que j'ai prise concernant mes plantes et des notes sur les expérimentations que je fais ou que je veux faire.

\- Mais c'est génial! Il faudra que je regarde ça! Je pourrais?

\- Bien sûr!

Ayant finit sa démonstration, Neville ramassa la boite qu'il avait jeté plus tôt. Dés qu'il l'eut prise, la bibliothèque, le tapis et la table furent aspirés à l'intérieur.

\- Pas mal ce _reducto_. Très pratique.

\- C'est ma grand-mère qui l'a mit en place comme ça j'ai toujours ma bibliothèque avec moi quand je voyage. Et puis il y a un _accio_ dessus aussi. Ca me permet de faire apparaitre ce à quoi je pense quand je touche la boite. comme ça je ne dois pas sortir tout le meuble à chaque fois.

\- Je connais.

Le silence revint. Encore une fois Harry ne dit rien de plus, laissant planer le mystère. Neville fut déçu qu'une fois de plus son ami ne lui fasse pas assez confiance pour lui dire des choses un peu plus personnel. Pourtant lui, il était sûr qu'il serait capable de laisser sa vie entre les mains du Survivant. Mais celui-ci n'avait apparemment pas encore un tel lien avec lui. Quelque chose semblait bloquer le plus jeune, quelque chose qui le rendait méfiant, prudent. Quelque chose que Neville ne parvenait pas à saisir. Il espérait juste qu'un jour il serait capable de comprendre et que Harry lui ferait assez confiance pour lui parler vraiment sans tout ces secrets.

Alors que l'ambiance c'était un peu alourdie, elle fut vite allégée par les cris d'une fondatrice bien connue.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour ranger tout ce bazar?! Et puis... Oh par Merlin! Ma toile est toute sale! C'est définitif j'en ai besoin d'une nouvelle et d'une plus grande! Non mais, je suis tout de même Helga Poufsouffle, une des fondatrices de Poudlard, je mérite mieux que ce tableau miteux! Je vois bien un petit salon avec une bibliothèque comme fond, comme ça je pourrais enfin m'assoir sur quelque chose de confortable à la place de cette chaise en bois miteuse. Et puis il faudra qu'il soit grand comme ça je pourrais enfin bouger. Avec un joli cadre doré et décoré. Oh et des gros rideaux qui encadreront une fenêtre qui donnera sur une vue de Poudlard ce sera bien. Et puis un deuxième tableau qui servirait de chambre et...

La dame potelée continuait de discourir sur les aménagements qu'elle voudrait dans ses nouveaux tableaux. Harry et Neville l'écoutaient sans la voir. Le Survivant finit par se glisser entre différentes pots de terre cuite, serpentant agilement sans en faire tomber un seul. Après quelques instants il plongea sa main entre deux d'entre eux, sortant le portrait de la Poufsouffle qui avait été complètement oublié entre les plantes.

Celle-ci boudait qu'on l'ait ainsi laissée alors que cela faisait des siècles qu'elle était seule. Mais elle ne restait pas de mauvaise humeur bien longtemps, forçant les enfants à reprendre le travail. Ceux-ci retroussèrent donc leurs manches, commençant à dépoter les différents végétaux et les planter à des endroits bien précis sous la direction de Neville et d'Helga.

Celle-ci en profitait d'ailler pour étaler son savoir en botanique, racontant tout ce qu'elle savait sur chaque plante que les sorciers déplaçait, expliquant le meilleur endroit pour les planter, le meilleur moment pour les récolter. Et ainsi de suite. Ils ne prirent qu'une pause pour manger le plateau repas que leur avait amené Zaniah. Avant de recommencer leur laborieux travail.

Finalement, ils durent s'arrêter en voyant la lune apparaitre et surtout en voyant l'heure du couvre-feu se rapprocher dangereusement. Fourbus par le travail de la journée et couverts d'un peu de terre, ils rejoignirent la partie occupée du château, Helga dormant dans la poche d'Harry, celui-ci avançant plus à l'instinct alors que ses yeux semblaient vouloir se fermer seul. Neville était dans le même état et suivait son ami au radar.

Ils passèrent rapidement à la douche avant de rejoindre leur dortoir. Là, les autres occupants de la chambre jouaient aux échecs. Ils furent d'ailleurs surpris de voir réapparaître les deux sorciers qui avaient été introuvables de toute la journée. Ils avaient voulus les inviter à venir voir les entrainements de quidditch mais dés le matin ils avaient disparus de la tour et n'étaient jamais venus à un seul repas.

Maintenant, ils allaient enfin pouvoir leur demander ce qu'ils avaient faits, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de demander grand-chose que les deux sorciers c'étaient changés, couchés et avaient tirés les rideaux de leur lit avant de s'endormir comme des masses, laissant leurs colocataires avec leurs questions.

Le lendemain matin, Harry réveilla de nouveau son ami de bonne heure. Ils rejoignirent le vieil observatoire, recommençant le même travail que la veille. Il leur restait encore beaucoup de plantes, mais ils espéraient finir dans la journée pour faire leurs devoirs le soir. Et c'est ce qui arriva avec l'aide de la fondatrice. Celle-ci les avait bien conseillé, évitant de longues minutes de réflexion afin de savoir où placer les choses. Un peu avant le repas du soir ils purent admirer leur travail terminé.

L'observatoire semblait avoir retrouvé une deuxième vie. L'herbe ondulait lentement au gré du vent qui s'infiltrait par les panneaux ouverts. Les plantes remplissaient l'espace de couleurs et de vie alors que déjà quelques oiseaux semblaient avoir trouvés l'endroit à leur goût. La plupart des îlots flottants étaient encore vide, mais certains accueillaient déjà des plants de jeunes mandragore ou des bacs fermés où attendaient les plantes qui avaient besoin d'obscurité et d'humidité. Neville n'avait pas encore eu le courage de s'aventurer dans la pièce d'en bas qui pourtant avait aussi été remise en ordre par les elfes.

Maintenant que le travail était finit ils prirent quelques instants de pause au pied du saule, observant les animaux qui prenaient doucement leurs marques dans l'endroit. Hedwige volait tranquillement alors que Trevor avait trouvé une place sur un nénuphar qui semblait trop petit pour lui. Des petits moineaux avaient déjà commencés à faire leur nid dans l'imposant lierre qui recouvrait une partie de la coupole et qui montait assez haut.

\- C'est endroit est incroyable...

\- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Neville.

\- C'est génial que tu aies put le trouver... Dire qu'il n'est rien qu'à nous...

Harry sourit, laissant ses yeux et son esprit vagabonder dans ce jardin. Neville préférait observer les expressions de son ami avant que celui-ci se cache de nouveau sous ses mèches et son bonnet. En deux jours il l'avait beaucoup observé, se disant que durant la semaine il n'en aurait plus l'occasion alors il avait voulut graver ses traits dans sa mémoire pour toujours les deviner derrière les mèches bouclées.

Celles-ci étaient encore retenues en une couette par ce petit fil vert, juste quelques mèches encadraient son visage. Un visage aux traits doux, fins et toujours calme, d'une couleur qui commençait doucement à se réchauffer après ces heures à travailler au soleil. Ses grands yeux verts ressortaient énormément et c'était sûrement la partie qui hypnotisait le plus le jeune sorcier.

Ces grands yeux verts émeraudes qui semblaient toujours briller comme si quelque chose les illuminait de l'intérieur et ce cercle de feu qui dansait rendait son regard captivant.

La marque noir qui lui mangeait une partie du visage ne le défigurait pas du tout, au contraire, elle semblait à sa place. Au début Neville n'avait put s'empêcher de la fixer dés qu'il parlait à son ami. Mais le temps passant, elle avait finit par ne plus le déranger, les yeux verts l'attiraient plus.

Là maintenant, le plus petit semblait détendu, calme, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, une de ses mains caressait sa chouette qui c'était posée sur ses genoux. Ses yeux semblaient fixer tout et rien en même temps, comme perdu dans un autre monde, une autre vision. Neville ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un enfant de famille noble, ce qu'il était mais il n'avait visiblement pas reçu l'éducation qui allait avec et n'avait pas vécu dans ce milieu.

Pourtant là maintenant il ressemblait à un noble, une présence douce, calme et surtout puissante l'entourait, même le maladroit Neville pouvait la sentir. Malheureusement cette ambiance un peu étrange fut brisée par Helga qui avait respecté leur silence jusque maintenant mais qui se devait de leur rappeler que le repas allait bientôt commencer.

Tous les deux se relevèrent, récupérant leurs capes et autres affaires, déposant le portrait dans une des poches du plus petit. Neville y avait jeté un enchantement afin que la fondatrice puisse voir à travers le tissus. Celle-ci restait toujours très silencieuse dans le château, ne voulant visiblement pas que d'autres personnes connaissent son existence pour l'instant. Mais ça la tuait de rester silencieuse, alors elle récupérait après quand elle était sûr d'être seule avec les deux sorciers. Ceux-ci ne c'étaient jamais plains d'elle, ils ne lui avaient jamais reproché d'être trop bavarde, pourtant elle savait qu'elle l'était, ils comprenaient sa situation et la respectait. Pour ça elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les remercier intérieurement.

Actuellement elle observait la grande salle de Poudlard pendant que les deux jeunes mangeaient. Elle avait été surprise par le plafond et surtout très heureuse. Il était magnifique! Après elle c'était concentrée sur les élèves, appréciant découvrir les sorciers qui appartenaient à sa maison. Ensuite venaient les professeurs. Harry les lui avait présenté avant de dire quels cours ils donnaient. Elle avait été heureuse de voir que sa successeur à la tête des Poufsouffle était une femme aimant la botanique, comme elle.

Le reste du repas passa sans soucis. Le lendemain les cours reprirent, toujours aussi difficile pour Harry lorsqu'il s'agissait d'utiliser une baguette. En potion ou dans les cours théoriques il n'avait aucun soucis. Severus le laissait tranquille, ayant bien comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien lui reprocher au niveau des potions, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de tenter une remarque sarcastique de temps en temps.

Le professeur de potion était retourné à plusieurs reprises dans la forêt interdite pour chercher ses ingrédients. A chaque fois il était retombé sur le griffon qui semblait vraiment l'apprécier. Celui-ci l'accompagnait toujours lors de ses promenades nocturnes, lui montrant le chemin, lui faisant découvrir les différents territoires des créatures magiques.

Severus Rogue c'était laissé faire, appréciant cette présence un peu étrange et ces balades. Mais deux semaines plus tard ce ne fut pas avec joie qu'il se rendit dans la forêt.

C'était un vendredi et il n'avait pas prévu d'aller chercher des plantes ce soir là, mais plutôt de corriger les devoirs de ses cornichons d'élèves. Seulement il fut interrompu par des tambourinements à sa porte. Râlant sur l'opportun qui venait le déranger, c'est de mauvaise humeur qu'il ouvrit. Ce fut pour tomber nez à nez avec un Albus Dumbeldore au regard sérieux.

\- Que se passe-t-il Albus?

\- On a besoin de vous dans la forêt. Maintenant.

Le professeur ne dit rien, ayant très bien sentit l'ordre derrière les paroles anodines. Il devait y aller maintenant et il n'y échapperait pas. Rapidement il rassembla des dizaines de fioles dans un grand sac qu'il passa en bandoulière avant de suivre son supérieur. Celui-ci fit un rapide crochet par l'infirmerie, demandant à Pompom de le suivre également avec de quoi soigner quelqu'un.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, ils sortirent enfin du château, se dirigeant vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Au pied de celle-ci attendait son molosse noir, Crockdur. Celui-ci aboya en les voyant arriver, leur faisant signe de le suivre. Les sorciers s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, guidés par le chien. Ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils prenaient la direction de la Clairière. Dumbeldore avançait d'un bon pas dans le silence, n'ayant rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Poudlard.

Finalement ils aperçurent au loin la percée dans les arbres. A partir de ce moment ils entendirent clairement des cris de rapaces étrangement mêlés avec ceux d'un félin. Severus ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle créature criait ainsi. il accéléra le pas, arrivant dans cet endroit qu'il avait apprit à apprécier depuis quelques temps.

Là il remarqua vite l'imposant griffon qui se cabrait au milieu de la plaine, battant frénétiquement des ailes. Quelque chose clochait. L'animal avait toujours été très calme et là il semblait complètent fou. En y regardant mieux, une des ailes semblait moins actives que l'autre. La créature semblait tituber dés qu'elle posait ses quatre pattes au sol.

Hagrid était devant elle, à une certaine distance de sécurité, agitant les bras en essayant de la calmer. Mais ça ne servait à rien jusqu'à maintenant, le griffon s'agitait de plus en plus, encore une fois il se cabra, menaçant le géant de ses imposantes griffes, mais lorsqu'il les rabattit sur le sol, ses pattes semblèrent se dérober sous lui. L'animal s'écrasa au sol, tremblant.

Il tenta de se relever, mais cela semblait difficile. Severus s'approcha, profitant de ce calme relatif. Immédiatement les yeux émeraudes de l'animal se posèrent sur lui.

\- Doucement, c'est moi.

Prudemment le professeur s'agenouilla devant la bête, tendant calmement sa main vers elle sous le regard inquiet des autres sorciers. Le griffon jugea ce qui venait d'arriver dans son champ de vision pendant quelques instants avant de tendre sa tête vers la main, venant s'y frotter.

Severus s'approcha un peu plus, lui caressant la tête comme il en avait prit l'habitude. L'animal se calma immédiatement, ses tremblements cessèrent alors que ses ailes reprenaient leur place contre son corps, arrêtant de s'agiter dans tous les sens. Il se coucha sur le sol, ne bougeant plus, laissant l'humain caresser ses plumes. Prudemment la main descendait, inspectant la peau.

Les autres sorciers c'étaient approchés en voyant la bête se calmer. L'infirmière finit par rompre le silence, demandant ce qu'il c'était passé. Le garde-chasse désigna une forme allongée plus loin dans la clairière. Le corps sans vie d'une licorne.

\- J'ai entendu les cris de l'Opinicus, chuis venu voir et il se battait contre quelque chose. J'ai pas bien vu, ça c'est enfui dés que je suis arrivé. Apparemment cette chose a bu le sang de la licorne et lui il a essayé de la protéger, résultat il a été blessé.

\- Quel sacrilège, boire du sang de licorne! Mais qui est assez désespéré pour en arriver là?!

\- Tout un troupeau est déjà mort comme ça. Mais cette fois c'est le mâle qui avait un petit, la femelle et le gosse sont plus exposés au danger maintenant qu'il n'est plus là pour les protéger.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Hagrid, l'Opinicus les protégera comme il vient de le faire, même si cette fois ce ne fut pas suffisant.

\- J'espère que la prochaine fois ça le sera professeur parce qu'à cette allure là il n'y aura plus aucune licorne dans ces bois avant la fin de l'année.

Les professeurs parurent scandalisés par l'idée. Pendant ce temps, celui de potion continuait son inspection, ne cessant ses caresses alors que le regard du griffon était rivé sur la forme sans vie de la licorne. Mais celui-ci eut un violent soubresaut agitant tout son corps quand Severus toucha un endroit bien précis d'une de ses pattes avant. ses ailes s'agitèrent alors qu'il tenta de se relever, mais il ne fit que se soulever de quelques centimètres avant de s'écrouler à nouveau dans l'herbe, poussant des cris plaintifs.

Le professeur de potion c'était rapidement éloigné face à une telle réaction. Doucement il tenta de s'approcher à nouveau, recommençant ses caresses, attendant qu'il se détende. Après de longues minutes l'animal semblait somnoler, Severus finit par appeler sa collègue qui les avait accompagné.

\- Pompom, venez.

L'infirmière prit son sac et vint se placer aux côtés du sorcier qui caressait toujours la tête du griffon. Celui-ci lui prit sa main, l'approchant du bec ébène. Lorsqu'elle le toucha, elle sentit immédiatement quelque chose fouiller son esprit, ne sentant aucun danger elle laissa faire. Après quelques instants elle sentit cette présence se retirer alors que le griffon à ses côtés se détendait, fermant les yeux qu'il avait gardé braqué sur elle depuis le début.

\- C'est bon Pompom, il vous a accepté. Vous allez pouvoir l'approcher, mais je ne sais pas comment il va réagir quand vous toucherez ses blessures, faites attention.

\- Je le ferais. Bon, voyons voir ce qu'il a.

Alors qu'elle allait se mettre au travail, elle sentit des plumes lui frôler la main. Apparemment l'animal se frottait à elle, demandant des caresses comme il le faisait avec Severus. Heureuse d'avoir la confiance d'une créature pareil elle n'hésita pas à lui flatter les plumes sous les ronronnements de contentements.

\- Me laisseras-tu te toucher? J'ai besoin de m'occuper de tes blessures.

Comme si il avait comprit, le griffon lui fit un petit signe de tête avant de se coucher de tout son long, reposant sa tête sur le sol, ses ailes s'étendant aussi, laissant apparaitre le corps musculeux de félin.

Severus recommença ses caresses d'inspection, retombant sur la blessure qu'il avait sentit. Cette fois l'animal n'eut qu'un léger tremblement avant de se laisser faire. Le professeur fit un petit _lumos_ , laissant la boule de lumière éclairer un peu mieux la blessure alors que l'infirmière se penchait dessus, écartant les poils ébènes pour constater une longue coupure partant de l'épaule jusqu'au coude de l'animal. Celle-ci saignait toujours tâchant le pelage couleur de nuit.

La médico-mage sortit ses flacons et ses bandes, laissant son collègue chercher d'autres blessures éventuelles. Prudemment elle versa le désinfectant, faisant attention à chaque mouvement de l'animal, ne voulant pas se faire blesser par une réaction un peu trop violente comme celle qui était arrivée plus tôt. Mais rien ne se passa, le griffon se laissait faire alors elle alla plus loin, refermant du mieux qu'elle put la blessure et la bandant.

Quand elle eut finit, Severus l'appela pour soigner autre chose. Il lu désigna une des ailes de l'animal et l'impressionnante coupure qui la traversait. Beaucoup de plumes avaient été sectionnées et la blessure se finissait proche de l'articulation. Pompom se concentra surtout à cet endroit là, sachant que les plumes repousseraient assez rapidement et que celles qui avaient été abimées ne l'empêcheraient pas de voler.

Doucement elle tâta l'os et la chair autour, soupirant de soulagement quand elle se rendit compte que rien n'était cassé, il y avait juste une fine griffure sur l'os qui avait été touché par la coupure. Une coupure faite par un sort sans aucun doute. Encore une fois elle désinfecta, soigna et posa des compresses.

Son travail terminé, elle retourna vers la tête du griffon, le caressant une dernière fois.

\- Ce n'est rien de trop grave, tu devrais rapidement t'en remettre si tu me laisse venir désinfecter tes plaies pendant encore au moins trois jours.

L'animal acquiesça avant de se relever prudemment, s'appuyant sur ses pattes valides, repliant ses ailes. Il fut chancelant pendant encore quelques instants avant de reprendre toute sa prestance. Il s'inclina devant les sorciers avant d'aller vers le corps mort de l'autre animal. Il marcha comme un roi, la tête haute, la magie s'agitant sous ses pas.

Lorsqu'il fut à proximité du cadavre, il s'inclina le plus respectueusement possible, rendant un dernier hommage à la licorne. La magie sembla pulser dans l'endroit comme un coeur dans une poitrine. Les sorciers n'osaient plus faire un geste, ils n'osaient pas même respirer en sentant tant de puissance.

Calmement le chef des lieux posa son bec sur l'encolure froide de la créature magique. Le corps de celle-ci se mit à briller, avant de commencer à se décomposer en millier de petites paillettes scintillantes.

Celles-ci se détachèrent pour s'envoler et remplir toute la Clairière, ne laissant aucun corps derrière. Les différentes créatures de la forêt c'étaient regroupées autour de l'endroit, assistant au moment.

Une voix étouffée murmura.

 _Que ce qui a appartenu à la magie lui soit rendu... Que le cycle continue et ne s'arrête jamais._

Le griffon se releva, s'avançant au centre de la plaine toujours remplie de ces points lumineux. Ses ailes s'étendirent alors qu'un grognement qui ressemblait plus à un doux ronronnement s'élevait de sa gorge.

Les paillettes commencèrent à descendre, semblant aspirées par le sol qui commençait à briller d'une lumière argentée. Lorsque plus rien ne vola dans l'air, toute la Clairière brillait, même les arbres avaient pris cette teinte argentée. Le griffon observa le résultat d'un oeil protecteur.

Après quelques instants de contemplation, il replia ses ailes, la lumière décrut jusqu'à disparaitre. Mais tout le monde pouvait encore sentir la magie pulser dans la terre.

Toutes les créatures magiques présentes s'inclinèrent avant de retourner dans leur territoire. Seuls restèrent le griffon et deux licornes. Celles-ci se tenaient à la lisière des bois, leur regard fixé sur le maître des lieux. La femelle s'inclina dans une forme de profond respect, laissant tomber une larme sur le sol suite à la mort de son compagnon. Son petit l'imita maladroitement.

L'Opinicus répondit à leur salut avant qu'elles ne s'évaporent dans la nature. Le dernier animal s'avança là où c'était tenu le duo. Là où était tombé la larme commençait à apparaitre une petite pousse qui se développait rapidement, passant du stade de tige à bourgeon en quelques secondes. Finalement, celui-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une fleur blanche légèrement luminescente aux bords irisés de doré ayant la forme d'une petite étoile.

Prudemment, le griffon coupa la tige, prenant dans son bec le plus délicatement possible le végétal. Il revint vers le groupe sorcier, s'avançant plus particulièrement vers le professeur de potion. D'un coup de tête il l'incita à ouvrir la main. Main dans laquelle il déposa le fleur.

Severus n'osa pas bouger, se demandant pourquoi un animal comme celui-là lui offrirait un cadeau pareil. Une plante encore inconnue jusqu'à aujourd'hui, née des larmes d'une licorne, l'être magique le plus pur. Le sorcier se sentit un peu désarçonné, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'un tel présent.

Voulant le rassurer, le griffon se frotta à lui comme il en avait l'habitude, lui transmettant divers images par pensée.

\- Je dois juste la garder dans de l'eau? Et qu'est-ce que j'en fais? Je ne vais pas utiliser quelque chose d'aussi rare pour une potion, surtout que je n'en connais pas les effets.

une petite voix dans son esprit lui dit qu'il saura en temps et en heure quoi faire de cette fleur, il devait simplement la conserver à l'abri. Le sorcier acquiesça avant de se reculer, laissant de l'espace à la bête qui dépliait ses ailes. Celle-ci ne perdit pas de temps avant de s'envoler entre les arbres immenses de la forêt.

Le silence se fit dans la plaine. Un silence étrange après tout ce qui venait de se passer. Finalement, les sorciers se décidèrent à rentrer. Pompom collait le maître de potion, ne cessant d'admirer la fleur qu'il tenait. Tous les deux se demandaient qu'elle pourrait bien être ses effets et cela fut leur sujet de discussion durant tout le trajet de retour.

Arrivé dans les couloirs du château, ils se dispersèrent vers leurs appartements alors que Pompom leur criait une dernière fois dessus pour ne pas lui avoir dit qu'un griffon c'était installé à côté de Poudlard. Elle fut néanmoins rassurée de savoir que les autres professeurs n'étaient pas au courant. Pour une fois qu'elle savait quelque chose qui se passait dans le château et que Minerva ignorait. C'est cette pensée qui la rendit de bonne humeur, lui permettant de rêver d'un paquet de jolis choses dont pouvait rêver une infirmière.


	3. Chapter 3

Les choses furent calmes durant le week-end, Fred et George s'étaient décidés à reprendre du service, mais rien de bien méchant. Pompom retournait le soir soigner la blessure de son patient un peu particulier. Harry et Neville profitèrent du samedi pour faire leurs devoirs et s'avancer un peu en lisant les prochains chapitres qu'ils verraient. Le Survivant aidait son collègue qui s'en sortait pas trop mal tant qu'on savait le motiver. Ils avaient commencés à discuter avec Hermione qui c'était aussi installée à la bibliothèque pour faire la même chose qu'eux.

Ils c'étaient vite bien entendus, généralement c'était Neville et la jeune fille qui menaient la discussion, mais Harry avait réussit à parler plus que d'habitude avec la sorcière. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs été heureuse d'entendre la voix du garçon pour la première fois.

Ils firent tranquillement connaissance, appréciant de pouvoir discuter d'un peu de tout. Hermione avait un esprit vif et intelligent qui plaisait aux deux autres, mais surtout elle avait une mémoire incroyable. Pendant le repas ils s'assirent ensemble en bout de table comme chaque fois. Mais se séparèrent pendant l'après-midi. La jeune fille partit se promener dans le parc, un livre sous le bras, alors que les deux garçons disparaissaient dans les nombreux passages secrets de Poudlard.

Harry avait décidé de les montrer à Neville pour qu'il puisse les utiliser quand il en aurait besoin. Il lui montra aussi les cuisines et lui présenta les elfes. Le sang-pur ne sut pas trop quoi faire quand il fut assailli par une centaine d'elfes au point qu'il s'emmêla dans sa robe et tomba par terre, entrainant toutes les créatures dans sa chute tel un immense domino.

Plusieurs casseroles, vides heureusement, tombèrent aussi créant un bazar de tous les diables. Le sorcier avait rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux de sa maladresse. Seul Acamar, chef des elfes toujours sur son armoire avait échappé à la dégringolade et riait joyeusement de la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

Après cette petite visite et encore quelques pièces et passages secrets, les deux sorciers retournèrent dans leur jardin secret, c'étant décidé à enfin s'occuper des plantes qui avaient besoin d'humidité et d'ombre. Ils allaient s'aventurer pour la première fois dans la salle du bas. Finalement ce ne fut pas aussi terrible qu'ils l'avaient pensés. D'un simple _lumos_ toutes les torches que les elfes avaient accrochés au mur c'étaient allumées d'une douce lumière bleue, leur évitant de devoir se promener dans l'obscurité la plus total.

Quand ces plantes furent enfin installées, ils remontèrent à l'étage, s'occupant des autres pendant quelques heures avant de chacun se plonger dans des livres de la bibliothèque de Neville. Cela fut leur activité de l'après-midi, étalé dans une masse de coussins que des elfes leur avaient amenés pour qu'ils soient à l'aise.

Harry avait entamé les notes personnelles de son ami et il ne cessait de s'étonner de la patience dont celui-ci faisait preuve pour rassembler autant d'informations. Chaque fois il y avait de légers dessins et croquis rendant le tout très compréhensible, même si cela restait des notes d'un enfant de onze ans.

\- Neville, c'est toi qui as fait tous les dessins?

Le sorcier rougit encore une fois comme une tomate, s'entortillant les mains dans ses capes de gêne alors qu'il acquiesçait.

\- C'est super, tu t'en sors vraiment bien! Tu devrais essayer de discuter avec madame Chourave des plantes qu'on peut trouver ici autour de Poudlard.

\- C'est vrai, je vais aussi commencer une liste de graines et plantes que j'achèterais plus tard pour agrandir la collection.

\- Si on commençait maintenant? Quand est-ce que tu pense pouvoir les acheter?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, il faut que je regarde combien d'argent de poche j'ai encore. Et puis je suppose que je devrais attendre les vacances de noël avant de faire mes achats.

\- On peut pas les commander via hiboux?

\- Ce serait possible... On essayera. Sinon il y a une plante que tu voudrais qu'on rajoute ici?

\- Moi?

\- Oui, tu t'en sors bien aussi en botanique, tu connais beaucoup de choses et tu m'aide tout le temps alors il peut bien y avoir des plantes qui te font plaisir ici.

\- Mmm... a ton avis on pourrait obtenir un filet du diable? Pas un adulte, mais au moins un plant.

\- Peut-être, je connais un bon herboriste qui pourrait nous fournir ça. Et ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie d'étudier cette plante.

\- Tu es sûr? A chaque fois tu devras aller dans la salle d'en bas, dans le noir avec juste les petites torches.

Se rappelant de ce petit détail, Neville déglutit. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie finalement. Enfin, il aurait le temps de voir. Pour l'instant ils faisaient juste la liste de plantes intéressantes qu'ils pourraient rajouter à leur collection, ils verraient l'acquisition plus tard.

Le lendemain ce fut plus ou moins le même schéma, ils retrouvèrent Hermione dans la bibliothèque dévorant un livre si épais qu'elle disparaissait derrière. Les deux garçons la rejoignirent après avoir chercher des livres de botanique que Neville n'avait pas afin d'agrandir encore leur liste.

L'après-midi ils retournèrent encore à la coupole mais pour discuter d'autre chose que de plantes cette fois. Neville était assis dans les coussins, le petit portrait d'Helga Poufsouffle posé sur la table basse que contenait sa boite. La fondatrice ne cessait d'énoncer les améliorations qu'elle voulait dans son futur nouveau tableau et le sorcier prenait note. Parfois il dessinait des croquis, les montrait à la sorcière qui approuvait ou expliquait les changements à faire.

Harry avait été voir dans le passage secret impraticable. Encore une fois Poudlard lui ouvrit le cagibi où il avait trouvé Helga. A l'intérieur il observa les différentes peintures ou simplement toiles. Tout était en mauvais état et complètement rongé par les mites. La fondatrice avait eu de la chance que son portrait soit protégé par la magie sinon il ne serait pas resté grand chose d'elle.

Il chercha longuement, vérifiant chaque recoin pour être sûr qu'un autre fondateur ne soit pas caché quelque part. Mais il ne trouva rien d'intéressant au final. Il rejoignit son ami et commença à éplucher les journaux magiques pour trouver un peintre qui pourrait leur faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient. En le voyant noter plusieurs adresses, Helga se rendit compte que les enfants étaient vraiment sérieux dans l'idée de lui donner un nouveau tableau. Au début elle avait cru qu'ils en parlaient juste pour lui faire plaisir et sur le ton de la rigolade. Mais non.

\- Mais les enfants, comment...comment allez vous faire pour le tableau? Comment vous aller le transporter? Et le payer, par Merlin je ne veux pas que vous payez vous même quelque chose d'aussi cher! vous savez mon petit portrait...

\- Ne dis pas qu'il te convient Helga, il est trop petit, abimé, tu mérite beaucoup mieux que ça. Et puis ne te fais pas de soucis pour l'argent, je suis une grosses fortune du monde sorcier et la famille de Neville aussi. Nous venons de vieilles et respectables familles, crois moi on a tout à fait les moyens de te payer un nouveau tableau. Et puis si mon argent ne peut même pas servir à mes amis alors à qui d'autre?

\- C'est...C'est trop gentil! Par Merlin, si je le pouvais je vous serrerais dans mes bras jusqu'à vous étouffer!

\- Je crois qu'on va s'en passer, mais c'est l'intention qui compte.

Le reste de la journée passa gaiement, la semaine reprit sans trop de soucis. Les retenues commençaient à arriver, les points montaient et descendaient dans les sabliers. Halloween approchait et les élèves se réjouissaient déjà du banquet qui arriverait.

Mais quelques jours avant cette fête, quelque chose vint encore une fois perturber les maître de potion de l'illustre école.

Les cours venaient de se finir, les élèves de première année de Serpentard et Gryffondor sortirent de leur cours de potion éreintés après l'exercice difficile qu'ils venaient de finir sous les remarques sarcastiques et acides de leur professeur.

Celui-ci avait sillonné entre les bancs durant toute l'heure comme à son habitude. Mais un petit pincement dans la poitrine fit sonner une alarme dans son esprit. Aussi normalement que possible il c'était assis à son bureau et avait attendu la fin du cours depuis sa place, ne cessant pas d'observer ses cornichons d'élèves. Mais il ne se leva plus.

Quelques instants après le premier pincement, le tiraillement se fit plus insistant dans sa poitrine alors que ses mains commençaient à trembler. Il les serra, ne laissant rien paraitre de ce qui l'agitait intérieurement. Certains élèves se demandèrent pourquoi il resta à son bureau sans bouger, mais aucun ne fit la remarque, trop heureux de ne pas avoir son regard perçant au dessus de leurs épaules.

Finalement la sonnerie retentit, les élèves vinrent déposer leurs potions devant leur enseignant. Celui-ci les congédia, leur demandant de débarrasser le plancher le plus vite possible, ne voulant pas les voir plus longtemps.

Dés qu'il n'y eut plus personne il délia ses mains qui se remirent à trembler alors que le tiraillement se transformait en douleur. Celle-ci se diffusait lentement, commençant à tétaniser ses muscles. Il se leva rapidement, sachant que bientôt il ne pourrait plus bouger. Il du s'agripper à son bureau pour tenir debout alors qu'une grimace déformait ses traits.

Tant bien que mal il parvint à sortir de sa classe, s'appuyant sur les murs pour avancer, espérant juste qu'aucun élève ne soit resté dans les cachots. Dés qu'il y eut pensé l'idée lui parut absurde. Qui voulait rester dans cet endroit?

Se rendant compte qu'il commençait à divaguer, il accéléra le pas pour rejoindre ses appartements, c'était plus proche que l'infirmerie.

\- "Pourquoi maintenant?! Merde j'ai faillit faire une crise en plein cours... Pompom... Il faut que j'appelle Pompom... Ma cheminée..."

Après encore quelques mètres titubants il arriva à son appartement. Le tableau de serpent s'ouvrit rapidement à son approche, sifflant d'inquiétude. La terreur des cachots n'y fit pas attention et entra dans son salon. Mais il s'écroula avant d'atteindre sa cheminée. Ca allait commencer, il n'aurait pas le temps de prévenir l'infirmière.

Rapidement ses idées se furent confuses alors que la douleur atteignait des sommets. Tout ses muscles se crispèrent, l'élançant de plus en plus. Son corps se courbait le plus possible, se tordant, se repliant sur lui-même, essayant d'échapper vainement à la douleur. Des grognements franchirent ses lèvres. Pas de cris. il avait apprit à ne pas crier durant ce genre de moment.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans la souffrance quand une présence étrangère pénétra les appartements. Severus la repéra à peine, mais une nouvelle vague de douleur lui fit fermer les yeux alors qu'il sentait vaguement quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Il aurait voulut pouvoir se protéger, chasser l'inconnu, mais il était incapable de faire le moindre geste ou de même aligner plusieurs pensées cohérentes à la suite.

Il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre les épaules pour le refaire basculer sur le dos alors qu'il venait de se rouler en boule. Cette même personne agissait doucement, essayant de le maintenir. Alors qu'il voulait voir qui était là, une main se posa sur ses yeux. Une petite main, pas une main d'adulte. Une autre se posa sur son torse. Deux mots furent soufflés.

 _Pax corpus_

Severus sentit quelque chose de doux s'infiltrer dans son corps, chassant la douleur. Ses muscles se détendirent alors que la chaleur l'emplissait, chassant les dernières traces de sa "crise". Seul resta la torpeur, ses paupières se firent lourdes, se fermant d'elles-même. Il lutta, tenta de voir qui était là, mais rien, le sommeil lui tendait des bras beaucoup trop tentants.

Une heure plus tard, dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Pompom vérifiait ses réserves de potions et autres médicaments quand une feuille, pliée en forme d'hirondelle, vola jusqu'à elle. Curieuse elle la déplia, découvrant un mot très succinct.

 _Allez voir Severus Rogue_

L'infirmière l'observa quelques instants, ne trouvant pas de qui il pouvait provenir. Après elle se concentra sur le message, commençant à se diriger vers les appartements de son collègue. C'est à mi-chemin qu'elle comprit ce qui était arrivé.

\- "Que lui est-il arrivé? Pourquoi aurait il besoin de moi? Sa dernière crise remonte à quand? Réfléchit Pompom, tu n'as pas pu oublié ça!"

Brusquement, se rendant compte de la situation elle se mit à accélérer le pas, courant comme elle le pouvait avec son âge assez respectable.

\- "Pompom tu es une imbécile, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de crise! Ca ne peut être que ça! Par Merlin Severus pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu!"

Elle finit par arriver essoufflée devant le portrait de serpent. Celui-ci la laissa entrer, la connaissant bien. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et entra dans le salon. Elle allait se ruer dans la chambre quand elle remarqua la forme étendue dans le fauteuil.

Rapidement elle appela une chaise et s'assit dessus aux côtés du professeur. Elle passa sa baguette au dessus du corps de son collègue, cherchant des signes d'une crise. Elle les détecta sans mal, mais les dommages semblaient beaucoup moins grand que d'habitude.

Son inspection finie elle observa le maître de potion. Celui-ci était allongé confortablement dans son sofa, des coussins derrière sa tête pour qu'il soit bien soutenu. une épaisse couverture verte foncée le recouvrait. Il semblait dormir paisiblement.

Pompom s'inquiéta, se demandant si la crise était finie depuis longtemps pour qu'il soit aussi calme. Elle arrêta de penser à ça en voyant l'enseignant commencer à remuer.

\- Severus? Severus tu vas bien?

Le sorcier cligna longuement des yeux, essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Il passa une main sur son visage, se rappelant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il grogna au souvenir de la douleur, mais Pompom le rappela à nouveau à la réalité.

\- Severus tu as encore eu une crise?

\- Grm

\- Je prends ça pour un oui. Quand a-t-elle commencée?

\- Les cours... Pendant les cours... Dernier...premières années...cornichons...

L'infirmière soupira, se disant que si son collègue pouvait insulter ses élèves c'était qu'il allait bien. Ca l'inquiéta un peu de savoir qu'il aurait put avoir une crise en plein milieu d'un cours. Mais apparemment le professeur avait bien géré ça.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée?!

\- Grm... Pas le temps...Puis tu aurais pas pu faire grand chose

Les paroles du maître de potion ressemblaient plus à des grognements qu'autre chose, mais l'infirmière comprit sans mal, ayant l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Son regard se fit triste, sachant très bien que ces paroles étaient vraies.

\- Je sais Severus, mais je préfère être à côté de toi quand tu as une crise. Je peux limiter les dégâts. Mais cette fois ils ne sont pas trop importants, qu'as tu fais pour t'en sortir aussi bien?

Le professeur ne répondit pas de suite, demandant avant un verre d'eau. L'infirmière le lui amena alors qu'il s'asseyait plus confortablement et rassemblait ses idées. Une fois désaltéré il observa son appartement, semblant chercher quelque chose.

\- Pompom, il y avait quelqu'un ici ou pas trop loin quand tu es arrivée?

\- Non, personne, tu sais les élèves ne sont pas tentés de pourrir dans les cachots. Pourquoi?

\- Quelqu'un est venu... Pendant ma crise. Je ne sais pas qui, mais il y avait quelqu'un.

\- Et qu'a-t-il fait?

\- C'est confus, j'ai juste sentit une présence, on me gardait allongé et deux mains. Une sur mes yeux, l'autre sur mon torse. Petites, de petites mains. Après la douleur est partie et je me suis endormi. Je crois que j'ai entendu une formule en latin.

Il partit dans ses souvenirs quelques instants, essayant de retrouver ce qu'il avait entendu.

\- _Pax corpus_. La personne a dit _Pax corpus._

Les yeux de l'infirmière s'ouvrir aussi grand qu'il était possible avant de secouer la tête, semblant vouloir chasser une mouche.

\- Tu as du mal entendre Severus, ce sort de guérison n'existe pas.

\- Ne me mens pas.

Un soupir franchit les lèvre de la sorcière. Elle aurait du se douter que son collègue devinerait Après tout elle n'était pas aussi douée que lui pour cacher ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Bon d'accord, le _Pax corpus_ relève du mythe Severus, jamais personne n'a su l'utiliser. Il appartient à un groupe de trois sorts extrêmement puissants, c'est le seul dont l'on connait la formule.

\- Pourquoi sont ils si puissants? Je n'ai rien ressentit de particulier quand il m'a touché.

\- On dit dans les légendes qu'ils ont été créés en même temps que les Impardonnables, ils sont leur opposé. Le _Pax corpus_ est l'inverse d'un _doloris_. Mais je doute que ce soit ce que tu as subis, personne n'a jamais su les utiliser, pourtant beaucoup de médico-mages ont essayés au fil des ans, mais rien.

\- En tout cas ce sort est efficace. Mais qui?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu as visiblement quelqu'un qui te protège, j'ai reçu une lettre pour me dire de venir te voir, aucun envoyeur évidemment. Et puis je doute que dans l'état où tu étais tu ai pu réussir à te trainer jusque dans le fauteuil. L'Autre, appelons le ainsi, c'est bien occupé de toi.

\- Mm.

\- On cherchera une autre fois de qui il s'agit. Laisse moi faire mes derniers diagnostiques, je veux être sûr que tout va bien.

Le sorcier laissa la médico-mage faire son boulot, sachant très bien que ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter contre elle. Elle était une vraie tête de mule. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle laissa enfin son collègue s'asseoir vraiment, lui tendant un dernier verre d'eau.

\- Je suis désolé que tu ai toujours à subir ces crises, je cherche encore le remède, mais pour l'instant rien... Par Merlin si je trouvais au moins un moyen de diminuer la douleur!

\- Ca ne sert à rien Pompom. C'est ainsi. Quelque part c'est ma punition pour avoir rejoins le Seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Severus!

\- Pompom c'était mon choix.

Cette voix toujours mesurée, calme comme si rien ne l'atteignait énervait plus que tout la sorcière. Elle aurait mille fois préféré qu'il crie et pleure comme un enfant. Mais bon, ça n'arriverait jamais, le professeur était bien trop maître de ses émotions pour se laisser aller à ce genre de crise.

\- Severus je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de le dire. Tout le monde fait des mauvais choix dans sa vie.

\- Mais les miens ont tués des gens Pompom.

\- Tu as déjà assez souffert comme ça dans ta vie! Tu as aussi droit à des moments de calme!

\- Mais les répercussions des _doloris_ ne m'en laisse pas le temps et je préfère.

\- Arrête de vouloir sans cesse te punir!

\- Pompom...

L'infirmière ne dit plus rien, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Cette conversation ils l'avaient eue un bon millier de fois, mais jamais la sorcière n'avait put faire gagner son point de vue et elle désespérait d'y arriver un jour. Laissant tomber encore une fois, partant sur un autre sujet.

\- Au moins tu n'es pas le seul à vivre ça. Certaines personnes qui ont été suspectées d'être des Mangemorts passent régulièrement à l'hôpital demander des potions calmantes ou contre la douleur. Malfoy entre autre. vous êtes des cas médicaux à part, on avait jamais put savoir quelles étaient vraiment les conséquences des _doloris_ avant vous. On savait que si le sort était maintenu trop longtemps, les gens mourraient ou devenaient complètement fous dans le pire des cas. Mais vous, vous n'avez pas subit une longue exposition aux doloris, mais une exposition régulière. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela créerait ce genre de crise.

\- As-tu trouvé à quoi elles sont dues?

\- Toujours pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le corps et la magie recrées d'eux-même un _doloris_. Je reste quand même sur ma théorie que c'est quelque chose de similaire aux douleurs fantômes que des patients amputés ressentent. Mais une fois que j'aurais vraiment trouvé leur cause, je pourrais sûrement trouver un antidote.

La sorcière s'arrêta dans son blabla médical, se rendant compte que les yeux de son collègue avaient du mal à rester ouverts, même si sa posture ne laissait rien paraitre. Elle soupira avant de sortir un petit flacon de sa poche.

\- Allez Severus, au lit et tu prends ça avant.

\- Pompom je peux dormir sans potion de Sommeil sans rêves.

\- Tu ne discute pas et tu la prend. Allez au lit où est-ce que je dois t'y emmener de force et t'y attacher?

Le sorcier ne dit rien mais prit quand même la fiole et partit vers sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui, jetant un dernier regard à sa collègue. Celle-ci soupira une nouvelle fois en se retrouvant seul. C'était toujours comme ça, il ne disait jamais rien, mais elle pouvait toujours voir une petite étincelle de gratitude dans le regard noir après ce genre de moment.

C'était une des choses qui faisait qu'elle continuait de s'occuper du désagréable professeur. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière la carapace et ce quelque chose elle voulait l'aider. Personne n'appréciait le sorcier et bien elle, elle restait quand même à ses côtés. Personne ne lui faisait confiance, elle le soutenait depuis si longtemps qu'elle en avait perdu le décompte des années. Elle refusait de laisser tomber le sorcier, peu importe ce qu'il ferait et elle espérait un jour que quelqu'un d'autre serait capable de voir ce qu'elle voyait et faire ce qu'elle faisait.

Sur ces pensées elle sortit de l'appartement, sachant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire là, retournant dans son infirmerie. Elle devait voir combien il lui restait de potions pour le mal de ventre. Dans deux jours aura lieu le banquet de Halloween et elle savait d'expérience que certains élèves mangeraient plus que de raison.

Deux jours plus tard, les élèves étaient effectivement plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée du banquet et ne parlaient plus que de ça. Ils avaient déjà entraperçus les immenses citrouilles qu'Hagrid avait fais pousser pour l'occasion. Mais avant de faire la fête, ils devaient finir les cours.

Leur dernier était "sortilèges" avec le professeur Flitwick. Celui-ci tentait de leur enseigner comment faire léviter des objets, ne cessant d'insister sur la prononciation de la formule. Mais jusqu'à maintenant les plumes ne c'étaient pas soulevée de plus de quelques millimètres.

Ron s'acharnait sur sa plume, répétant sans cesse la formule sans aucun résultat. Hermione assise juste à côté en eut marre de ses jérémiades et tenta de lui expliquer comment faire.

\- Tu ne le prononce pas correctement, c'est _Win_ _ **GAR**_ _dium Leviosa_ en insistant bien sur le " _gar_ ".

Pour le lui prouver elle répéta la formule, agitant délicatement sa baguette. Sa plume s'envola sans aucun soucis sous les applaudissements du professeur qui désespérait d'avoir un résultat de la part de ses élèves. Ron par contre ne prenait pas bien du tout de se faire ridiculiser ainsi, en tout cas lui le prenait ainsi au lieu de tenter ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Neville et Harry, juste assis derrière elle se penchèrent en avant, voulant lui parler.

\- C'est quoi ton conseil Hermione?

\- Vous devez bien insisté sur le "gar" quand vous prononcez la formule et puis Neville n'agite pas trop ta baguette, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Mais quand je ne le fais pas, la magie a du mal à circuler dedans, je le sens.

\- Cette baguette est bien à toi Neville?

\- Non Harry, c'est celle de mon grand-père.

\- Alors c'est normal qu'elle ne fonctionne pas bien. Chaque baguette à son maître et ne fonctionne correctement qu'avec lui. La baguette de ton ancêtre n'est pas faite pour toi. Tu devrais demander à ta grand-mère de t'en acheter une nouvelle, ça deviendra plus facile.

Sur ces derniers mots, les deux garçons tentèrent la technique de leur amie. Neville fit deux essais avant d'y arriver après que la jeune sorcière lui ait répété une deuxième fois la prononciation correcte. Sa plume rejoignit celle de son amie sous les félicitations du minuscule professeur et de ses deux amis.

Harry par contre n'arrivait pas à grand chose. Il avait beau tout faire correctement, rien à faire, sa plume ne vibrait même pas. Il sentait sa magie sans aucun soucis, mais elle ne passait jamais le barrage de sa baguette et ça commençait vraiment à l'énerver.

Brusquement il lâcha le bout de bois et plaqua ses mains sur la table. Suite à ça, plus personne ne comprit ce qu'il se passait. Tout le monde sentit son corps devenir léger et échapper à la pesanteur. Rapidement l'entièreté de la classe se trouva en train de léviter, entouré par les bancs, livres, plumes et autres objets de la classe qui montaient eux aussi au plafond.

Flitwick nageait dans le vide pour essayer d'attraper sa baguette afin de tout arrêter. Certains s'amusaient bien, d'autres tentaient d'éviter les meubles qui leur fonçait dessus. Neville et Hermione évitèrent des tabourets alors que d'autres se ramassaient des livres en pleine poire, comme Ron ou Dean par exemple.

Le sorcier au crapaud nagea comme un petit chien pour rejoindre son ami qui était un peu plus loin. Celui-ci était plus stable que tout le monde, ses poings toujours serrés. Son béret ne tenait plus beaucoup sur sa tête alors que ses cheveux libérés flottaient autour de son visage, laissant apparaitre sa marque et ses yeux. Neville vit l'anneau de feu de ceux-ci vaciller plus fortement qu'avant, comme si une flamme grandissait.

Rapidement le sang-pur arriva au niveau de son ami, lui renfonçant son béret sur le crâne, cachant du mieux qu'il put ses yeux, sachant très bien que Harry refusait de les montrer à quiconque.

\- Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Calme toi!

Le sorcier sembla se réveiller, agitant son visage dans tous les sens, constatant les dégâts. Un juron franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il agitait ses mains. Neville crut voir de la magie au bout de ses doigts, mais il ne vit rien de plus alors qu'il se sentait descendre.

Tout arrêta de bouger et commença à retourner vers le sol, les objets reprirent leurs places initiales, les élèves aussi. Certains avec des bleus, d'autre encore tout joyeux de l'expérience. Quand tout fut à sa place, la cloche retentit. Personne n'attendit que le professeur ressorte de derrière son bureau et réarrange ses robes pour partir vite fait raconter ça aux autres. Lorsque la tête du minuscule professeur tout échevelé après cette expérience apparut au dessus de son bureau, plus aucun élève n'était présent.

\- Mais que c'est il passé par Merlin?!

Pendant ce temps, les sorciers regagnaient leurs salles communes, discutant du cours, certains riant encore de ce qu'il c'était passé, d'autres se plaignant.

\- C'est pas vrai, j'ai un bleu énorme à cause de ce livre!

\- Tu pourrais aller le montrer à madame Pomfresh Ron, il partira plus vite.

\- Et puis cette Miss Je-Sais-Tout est insupportable en cours! Tu as vu comment elle se pavanait avec sa plume Seamus?

Devant le groupe des trois garçons de Gryffondor se tenaient leurs collègues de même année et surtout la-dite madame Je-Sais-Tout. Celle-ci partit en trottinant à l'intérieur, la tête basse après avoir entendu ce que le roux pensait d'elle.

Neville habituellement était quelqu'un de calme et de doux, refusant la violence, mais là il avait vraiment envie de frapper. Mais il se contenta de jeter un regard noir aux trois autres avant de suivre Harry qui courrait derrière leur amie. Ils la rattrapèrent assez vite dans un couloir, mais se rendirent vite compte de ses larmes.

Le Survivant lui prit gentiment la main et l'entraina plus loin, sachant qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'on la voie pleurer ainsi. Ils montèrent plusieurs étages, arrivèrent dans une tour avant de déboucher dans la salle de cours d'astronomie. Les différents globes représentants le système solaire flottaient dans la pièce calmement.

Harry entraina son amie jusqu'au balcon et la fit s'asseoir, lui à sa droite et Neville à sa gauche. Immédiatement elle se replia sur elle-même, pleurant. Les sorciers la débarrassèrent de son sac et des livres qu'elle tenait, la laissant pleurer tranquillement. Le garçon à la chouette posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la sorcière, Neville passait sa main dans son dos dans des gestes incertains de réconfort.

\- Hermione, ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il a dit. C'est par jalousie, tu l'as blessé dans son orgueil de mâle supérieur.

Un petit rire remplaça quelques instants les larmes après les paroles du Survivant. La jeune fille finit par relever le visage, remettant en place quelques mèches.

\- Je ne suis qu'une Madame-Je-Sais-Tout pour eux...Une fille insupportable...

\- Pas pour moi Hermione, ni pour Neville. Et puis tu ne dois jamais t'en vouloir d'apprendre des choses, la connaissance est une alliée puissante. Ne regrette jamais d'apprendre quelque chose, même la plus infime. Ce genre de commentaires sont stupides et jamais mérités, tu ne dois pas y prêter attention.

\- Merci Harry... Tu sais, si je lis autant c'est pour ne pas être à la traîne.

\- Pourquoi le serais-tu, tu es une sorcière douée.

\- Mais je suis une née-moldu... Je...Je ne savais rien de la magie avant qu'on ne m'apprenne que j'étais une sorcière et mes parents étaient aussi dépassés que moi. On s'est dépêché de prendre le plus de livres que l'on pouvait au Chemin de Traverse sur tous les sujets. Je me suis plongée dedans pour qu'une fois que je rentrerais dans le monde sorcier, je ne sois pas considérée comme une ignorante parce que je viens d'une famille moldue. Même mes parents se sont plongés dans le sujet pour que je ne me retrouve pas toute seule. Ils voulaient en apprendre plus aussi pour pouvoir m'aider plus tard quand je commencerais mes études à Poudlard.

\- Tu as de bons parents Hermione, ils n'y en a pas beaucoup qui auraient fait un tel effort. Toi aussi tu es impressionnante. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup non plus d'enfants de moldus qui s'investissent autant pour s'intégrer dans le monde des sorciers.

\- M...Merci...

\- Mais maintenant nous on est là pour t'aider, ne reste pas seulement enfermée dans tes livres. il y a d'autres manières d'apprendre. Par exemple laisse la magie te parler, elle t'apprendra beaucoup sur ce que tu es capable de faire maintenant.

\- C'est possible?

\- Bien sûr, si on sait comment s'y prendre.

\- En parlant de magie, c'est toi qui a soulevé tout le monde pendant le cours de Flitwick?

Deux paires d'yeux inquisiteurs se posèrent sur le Survivant. Celui-ci se tassa un peu sur lui-même, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils pouvaient leur dire. Ses amis attendirent qu'il réponde, pas près de lâcher le morceau, cette fois ils auraient des réponses.

\- Ma magie est particulière... Je ne sais pas utiliser de baguette, c'est définitif. Par contre elle sort de mon corps sans aucun soucis. Tout à l'heure j'étais énervé en me rendant compte que je ne serais jamais capable d'utiliser une baguette normale, alors j'ai pas fait vraiment attention et j'ai relâché ma magie. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal avec les meubles volants.

\- Nous pas, mes certains autres ont finis avec de beaux bleus.

\- Aïe... J'aurais du faire plus attention. Enfin, ça n'arrivera plus, maintenant je vais arrêter de m'acharner sur ma baguette.

\- Mais comment est-ce que tu peux faire sortir ta magie comme ça de ton corps? Ce n'était pas de la magie accidentelle, j'en suis sûr. Demanda Neville, parlant pour la première fois.

Cette fois Harry ne dit rien, il ne pouvait pas encore leur parler de ça. C'était trop tôt. A la place il changea de conversation en voyant le soleil commençant à se coucher.

\- On devrait y aller, le buffet va commencer.

\- Harry!

\- Je suis désolé, mais ça je ne peux vraiment pas vous le dire... Plus tard...

Les deux autres sorciers abdiquèrent, sachant qu'ils n'en tireraient rien de plus. Et puis ils ne voulaient pas braquer leur ami. Ainsi, ils regroupèrent leurs affaires et commencèrent à redescendre les étages.

Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle, tout le monde avait commencé à manger l'énorme repas qui avait été préparé. Les professeurs observaient tout ce beau monde avant qu'un sujet n'attire toute leur attention.

\- Harry potter a une magie monstrueuse!

\- voyons, je suis d'accord Filius qu'il a été touché par Voldemort, mais il n'est pas monstrueux pour autant.

\- Pas monstrueux dans ce sens là Minerva, il a des capacités incroyables!

\- Alors il a enfin débloqué sa magie. Je vous avais dis qu'il fallait juste attendre un peu!

\- Non Albus, il n'a pas utilisé sa baguette... Ca ressemblait plus à de la magie instinctive. Tout c'est envolé en classe, même les élèves et les bancs. Rien n'est resté accroché au sol! Et le sort a été maintenu longtemps, plusieurs minutes, pourtant n'importe qui aurait été épuisé de soulever autant de monde! Mais pas lui, et après tout est redescendu très calmement. Personne n'a chuté et les meubles sont retournés à leur place comme si de rien n'était.

\- C'est incroyable Filius! Vous lui avez demandé comment il avait fait ça?

\- Je n'en ai malheureusement pas eu le temps chère collègue, ces chenapans ce sont tous enfuis en entendant la cloche.

\- C'est bien digne de vos griffons Minerva, aussi impatients et irrespectueux.

\- Severus, mes élèves ne sont pas irrespectueux, juste un peu trop hyperactif.

Avant qu'un combat ne s'engage entre les directeurs de maison, Dumbeldore étouffa le problème dans l'oeuf en demandant où était le Survivant. L'effet fut immédiat, tous les professeurs se tournèrent vers la salle cherchant l'élève. Mais ils ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer son absence à lui et à ses deux amis. Alors que Minerva se levait pour aller les chercher, le professeur Quirrel était entré en trombe en hurlant à la mort.

\- UN TROLL! UN TROLL DANS L'ECOLE! Il y a un... troll...

Ce fut tout ce qu'ils purent tirer comme information du professeur qui c'était évanoui après cette entrée fracassante. Rapidement les élèves paniquèrent, les plus jeune hurlant, les aînés tentant de les calmer sans trop de succès.

Le directeur lui-même du se lever et envoyer un éclair rouge depuis sa baguette pour que tout le monde l'écoute. Les instructions furent rapidement données. Les préfets devaient raccompagner les élèves le plus vite possible dans les salles communes et demander aux portraits de verrouiller l'accès jusqu'à ce que les professeurs aient décidés du contraire. Ceux-ci prirent leurs baguettes, prêts au combat et se séparèrent dans les couloirs, enjambant le corps mou du professeur de défense.

Un étage au dessus de tout ce remue-ménage, Hermione, Harry et Neville venaient de quitter la tour d'astronomie et se préparaient à aller au banquet lorsqu'une odeur pestilentielle leur arriva aux narines. Le Survivant se tendit immédiatement, semblant comprendre ce qui approchait. Un tableau du couloir leur cria dessus en les voyant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?! Retournez vite dans vos maisons! Un troll se promène dans les couloirs!

Juste à ce moment, le-dit troll apparut au coin du couloir. Neville se sentit blanchir alors que ses jambes semblaient vouloir le lâcher. Hermione avait retenu un cri en le voyant. Harry réagit plus vite. Il attrapa les bras de ses deux amis et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée, sachant que quelques couloirs plus loin ils trouveraient un passage secret qui les sauveraient. Maintenant il allait falloir être plus rapide que le troll qui les avait déjà repérés et c'était décidé à les courser.

Les trois élèves faisaient de leur mieux, Harry tirait, courant à une vitesse incroyable, ses deux amis avaient presque l'impression que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Alors que ceux-ci pensaient être incapable de suivre le rythme, ils eurent l'impression de recevoir un bon coup d'adrénaline qui les fit avancer beaucoup plus vite que ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais fais. Seule Hermione remarqua la lueur verte qui s'échappait des mains du Survivant.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin au bout du couloir, prêt à prendre le tournant, ils rentrèrent dans quelqu'un et se retrouvèrent étalés au sol dans un amas confus de jambes et de bras. Mais ils durent vite se redresser en entendant les pas lourds du troll se rapprocher vite, trop vite.

C'est là qu'ils remarquèrent qui ils avaient percutés. Leur directrice de maison, Minerva McGonagall en personne. Celle-ci se frottait le crâne, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Mais que faites vous là!?

\- Euh on était dans la...

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de donner plus d'explications que le troll était sur eux. Celui-ci abattit son imposante massue sur le sol, faisant voler des éclats dans tous les sens. L'un d'eux entailla le bras d'Hermione qui c'était mise devant sa professeur encore sonnée après le coup que sa tête avait prit en rencontrant le sol. Neville tremblait comme une feuille, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Harry analysait la situation. Il espérait que dans quelques instants d'autres professeurs arriveraient. Mais si pas, il devrait agir.

Alors il tenta de distraire la créature, prenant des poignées de cailloux et les lançant sur celle-ci. Il parvint à détourner son attention et quand ce fut fait, le sorcier commença à s'éloigner de ses amis, attirant son ennemi dans l'autre sens.

Pendant qu'il l'occupait, la professeur de métamorphose cherchait sa baguette qui c'était retrouvée sous un tas de gravas. Elle tentait de le faire le plus silencieusement et discrètement possible, ne voulant pas gâcher les efforts suicidaires de son élève qui ne cessait de tourner autour de ce troll, l'houspillant sans cesse avec des cailloux. La sorcière avait sursauté à chaque fois que la massue c'était abattue sur le sol, mais chaque fois Harry évitait habilement, souple comme un félin.

Malheureusement, ce fut de courte durée. En voulant dégager sa baguette, la professeur fit basculer une pierre plus importante qui tomba au sol. Le bruit attira immédiatement l'attention du troll qui se retourna vers les autres sorciers, oubliant complètement le Survivant. Immédiatement la bête couru vers les proies oubliées, voulant les fracasser.

Sa massue traça un arc de cercle horizontal, tentant de faucher des têtes, mais la vieille sorcière eu d'assez bon réflexes et poussa ses élèves par terre juste à temps. L'arme s'enfonça dans le mur, le détruisant en grosse partie, faisant voler des pierres. L'une s'écrasa sur la jambe du professeur McGonagall qui produisit un craquement sinistre. Une autre frappa Hermione à la tête, laissant une longue coupure sur son crâne et son cuir chevelu. Neville s'en sortit avec plusieurs égratignures sur les bras et le visage.

Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que des trois il était le dernier valide. Son amie était complètement sonnée, sa professeur semblait incapable de bouger et sa baguette avait disparu sous encore plus de décombres. Malheureusement, la bête ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Cette fois elle ne comptait pas rater ses proies. Déjà il leva son arme au dessus de sa tête, prêt à l'abattre.

Neville, dans un sursaut de courage, se mit devant les deux sorcières, son corps comme seul bouclier. Sa baguette était dressée alors qu'il répétait désespérément un sort qu'il avait lu dans un livre avec Harry. Celui-ci essayait d'arrêter le troll, le tapant de ses petits poings, il commença même à escalader le dos du monstre! Mais rien n'arrêta celui-ci, sa massue s'abattit, la litanie de Neville ne s'arrêtant pas.

\- _Protego, protego, protego, PROTEGO_!

Soudain, la créature tomba à la renverse, sa massue semblait avoir rencontré quelque chose d'assez solide. Harry, qui avait sentit venir la chute, avait eu le temps de sauter pour ne pas se faire écraser. Il avait vu une lueur bleue entourer ses amis, mais maintenant il se rendait compte que c'était un bouclier magique rond qui était apparu. Apparemment grâce à Neville.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas y croire, il ne devrait pas être capable de produire ce genre de sort.

\- Et bien Neville, je t'avais bien dis qu'il était spécial ton crapaud!

C'est en entendant ça que le sorcier se rendit compte que le bouclier ne venait pas de lui, mais de son crapaud qui avait sortit sa tête de sa poche. Celui-ci brillait d'un bleu clair alors qu'une bulle sortait de sa bouche, gonflant de plus en plus jusqu'à rajouter une couche au bouclier. Neville prit la bête en main, sentant son énergie se faire drainer. Il allait lâcher son animal pour arrêter d'être si fatigué, mais un cri d'Harry l'arrêta.

\- Ne le lâche surtout pas! Trevor peut créer des boucliers super solides quand tu lui demande, mais surtout quand tu lui donnes ta magie pour les créer alors ne le lâche pas et essaye de tenir le temps qu'on en ait finit avec ce troll!

\- Je...Je vais essayer...

Le sorcier raffermit sa prise sur son animal de compagnie, ne voulant surtout pas rompre le contact, ce bouclier était la seule chose qui les empêcherait de mourir dans la seconde.

Voyant que Neville n'allait pas lâcher, le Survivant se prépara au combat, sachant que c'était son tour d'agir. Rapidement il retira sa cape de sorcier, la lançant plus loin. Il releva les manches de sa chemise et se mit en position de combat, face au monstre. Un combat digne de David et Goliath. Mais le sorcier comptait vite rééquilibrer les choses.

\- *Ssseth, Isisss, je vais avoir besoin de vous.*

Le bracelet que Neville avait déjà put voir quelques fois au poignet de son ami se mit à s'agiter, se tordre avant de se jeter au sol, les deux anneaux se séparant, laissant apparaitre deux fins serpents. Ceux-ci se dressèrent, leurs langues fourchues s'agitant de plaisir.

Harry tendit un bras vers les deux animaux. Des veines d'un vert scintillant commencèrent à serpenter sur ses bras jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

\- _Engorgio_!

La magie sortit des mains du sorcier comme s'il avait eu une baguette et percuta les deux animaux. Les reptiles vert et rouge grandirent jusqu'à atteindre des proportions immenses, dépassant en taille le troll. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul en voyant ses adversaires.

Seth et Isis ne perdirent pas de temps pour se jeter sur le monstre, tout crocs dehors, des sifflements rageurs s'échappant de leurs gorges. Le troll tenta de les repousser avec sa massue, mais celle-ci ne put lui servir longtemps, elle s'envola de ses mains pour aller aux côtés du petit sorcier qui le défiait.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa_

La massue se retourna contre son maître, manipulée par le Survivant qui ne se gênait pas pour frapper son ennemi, ses serpents mordaient et s'enroulaient progressivement autour du corps massif jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement immobilisé. La massue vint frapper violemment son crâne, lui faisant perdre connaissance sans plus de cérémonie.

Les serpents desserrèrent leur étreinte, laissant le troll s'écrouler par terre. Tous les deux retournèrent vers leur maître, s'enroulant autour de lui alors qu'il caressait leurs écailles.

\- *Bien joué Ssseth, Isisss.*

\- *Harry, tu n'es pas ssseul.*

Le sorcier regarda dans la direction indiquée par son reptile rouge et remarqua qu'effectivement, il n'était pas seul. Il y avait toujours sa professeur de métamorphose et ses deux amis, mais d'autres silhouettes se dessinaient dans le couloir. En les reconnaissant, le Survivant soupira, comprenant qu'il devrait fournir des explications.

Apparemment le tableau qui les avait prévenu tout à l'heure avait appelé tous les professeurs de l'école et ceux-ci se tenaient maintenant là, avec le directeur, les yeux rivés sur leur élève et les deux impressionnants reptiles qui l'accompagnaient. A ce moment d'ailleurs, Hedwige se rajouta à l'équation, volant tranquillement vers son maitre, se posant sur son épaule comme d'habitude.

Le Survivant se rendit compte que Neville avait relâché son bouclier et peinait maintenant à rester conscient après cette dépense de magie. Il le rejoignit vite, venant le soutenir, ses serpents suivant le mouvement.

\- Neville ça va?

\- Ca...Ca irait mieux si tu leur demandais de reculer un petit peu...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Seth et Isis n'attaquent que si je leur en donne l'ordre ou si quelqu'un qui m'est proche est en danger. Sinon ils sont très gentils. Mais laisse moi t'aider.

Le jeune sorcier posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, celui-ci sentit sa magie revenir comme si on avait ouvert un robinet. Ainsi il se sentit rapidement mieux et put aider le Survivant à déblayer quelques rochers pour libérer la jambe de leur professeur. Quand ce fut fait, l'imposant serpent vert s'avança et enroula sa queue autour de la taille de l'enseignant, la soulevant du sol comme si elle ne pesait rien.

\- Qu...Qu'est-ce que...

\- Ne bougez pas professeur, Seth dit que vous avez la jambe cassée à plusieurs endroits et que vous ne devez surtout pas marcher. Il va vous porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

\- Euh...D'accord...

\- Mes serpents sont très fiables, vous n'avez rien à craindre d'eux.

Le serpent vert partit avec sa charge vers l'infirmerie, laissant son maître s'occuper des autres blessés. Harry et Neville soutinrent leur amie, l'aidant à tenir debout alors que l'autre reptile se proposait pour la porter. Malheureusement le sorcier ne put lui déléguer cette tâche.

\- *Isisss, ramène ce troll dans la forêt.*

\- *Bien.*

La femelle s'enroula autour de la créature, l'entrainant avec elle. Le couloir, désormais déserté d'animaux, il ne restait que les sorciers qui n'avaient pas su quoi dire jusqu'à maintenant. Dumbeldore s'avança vers les deux élèves, fixant très sérieusement le Survivant.

\- Je crois que tu as des choses à nous dire à Harry.

\- Peut-être, mais pas ici. Je veux d'abord que Hermione soit soignée. Après on parlera.

\- Bien.

Le groupe d'enseignant suivit les trois plus jeunes qui partaient vers l'infirmerie. Là-bas Pompom râla quelques instants de voir autant de monde débarquer et briser le calme de son antre. L'infirmière avait déjà refermé la coupure de la jeune fille et finissait de soigner le genoux de sa collègue. Elle prit quelques instants pour fermer les coupures de Neville et la blessure que le professeur Rogue avait tenté de cacher à tout le monde.

Harry jusqu'à maintenant n'avait rien dit, mais la curiosité de sa professeur de métamorphose ne lui permit pas de se taire plus longtemps.

\- Monsieur Potter, je n'ai pas rêvé, vous avez bien battu ce troll avec de la magie sans baguette.

\- Oui madame, j'ai toujours utilisé la magie ainsi. Je croyais pouvoir y arriver avec une baguette pour paraître normal, mais c'est impossible. Je n'arrive pas à faire passer ma magie dans un bout de bois aussi bien que dans mes mains.

\- Tu la contrôle étonnamment bien pour ton âge, il est déjà très rare de trouver un mage capable de se passer de baguette, mais en plus un de ton âge qui se débrouille aussi bien.

\- Je sais, je me suis beaucoup entrainé. Sinon avant que vous m'assailliez de milliers de questions, oui je suis un Fourchelang, depuis toujours d'ailleurs. Petit cadeau de Voldemort. Les deux serpents qui m'accompagnent sont mes familiers et sont avec moi depuis des années, ils ne sont pas dangereux, sauf si je leur demande. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous sommes fatigués et nous allons retourner dans nos dortoirs.

L'immense serpent vert glissa sa grosse tête jusque'à son petit maître. Lorsque celui-ci l'eut touchée, le reptile rétrécit jusqu'à ne plus faire qu'une dizaine de centimètres, s'enroulant autour du poignet du sorcier.

Cette fois le Survivant prit ses deux amis guéris par la main et les entraîna hors de l'infirmerie, laissant les professeurs encore un peu perdu. Ceux-ci auraient voulus poser encore beaucoup plus de questions, mais apparemment Harry ne voulaient pas en dire plus. Les enseignants finirent par retourner dans leurs appartements, se posant des questions sur ce qu'ils avaient vus ce soir là.

Quelques heures plus tard, le château avait retrouvé son calme, tout le monde dormait et les sorciers espéraient pouvoir passer une nuit tranquille. Mais apparemment ce jour d'Halloween ne semblait pas vouloir se finir.

La magie du château s'agita au beau milieu de la nuit. Une faible lueur dorée serpentait entre toutes les pierres de l'établissement, l'air semblait vibrer de magie alors qu'un murmure courait dans les couloirs, comme un chant. Un chant que l'on connait mais dont on a oublié toutes les paroles.

Les professeurs c'étaient levés dés la première vague de magie et avaient sentis sans aucun soucis les suivantes alors que l'échos de la chanson parvenait à leurs oreilles. Alors qu'ils allaient commencer à quitter leurs lits, la magie pulsa plus fortement. Les rais de lumière qui sillonnaient entre les pierres de Poudlard se détachèrent, dessinant des silhouettes luminescentes dans tous les couloirs, pièces de l'école

Même dans les dortoirs où les élèves dormaient comme des bienheureux, certaines silhouettes penchées au dessus de leurs lits, prenaient des allures familières. Aucun enfant se réveilla pour observer le phénomène, mais les professeurs n'en manquèrent aucun instant.

Severus Rogue avait attrapé sa cape noir et c'était tourné vers la fenêtre avant de sortir voir ce qu'il se passait. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que ce qu'il se passait n'arrivait pas que dans l'école, mais aussi dans toute la lande alentour.

Dans les immenses prairies se dessinaient des sillons de magie semblable à une impressionnante toile d'araignée. Des silhouettes fantomatiques dorées volaient un peu partout. Certaines semblant discuter entre elles. La forêt interdite était illuminée de toute part, même les arbres étaient illuminés d'une douce lumière argentée alors que des filaments de magie voletaient entre les branches des arbres.

Un peu perdu dans sa contemplation le professeur de potions ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'une silhouette luminescente était apparue dans son salon. Mais la discrète présence finit par le faire se retourner, prêt à l'attaque au cas ou ces choses seraient dangereuses.

Sa baguette resta pointée vers la forme lumineuses quelques instants avant que le nuage doré commence à se préciser un peu plus, faisant apparaître une silhouette fine et élancée de femme dont des longs cheveux d'un doré plus foncé, tirant vers le roux, flottaient dans son dos.

Severus ne bougea pas, tentant de rester le plus neutre possible en reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Un sourire sembla s'esquisser sur l'apparition magique. deux mains se levèrent, venant se poser sur les joues du sorcier.

Immédiatement, il fut déconnecté de la réalité, un décor apparu devant ses yeux, se précisant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse l'énorme saule pleureur sous lequel il allait se cacher enfant, là où il avait rencontré la douce Lily pour la première fois. D'ailleurs, celle-ci passa en courant à côté de lui, ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant dansant dans son dos.

Le sorcier regarda la petite fille courir vers l'arbre, allant à la rencontre de son jeune lui. Elle riait alors qu'il faisait tournoyer les feuilles dans les airs autour d'eux. Et elle se mit à danser au milieu des végétaux, ses boucles de feu suivant le mouvement. Son sourire d'ange éclairant tout le paysage, son rire résonnait comme un agréable tintement de clochette, fin, délicat et terriblement heureux.

Severus sentit quelqu'un se glisser à ses côtés alors qu'il continuait d'observer le souvenir. Une Lily adulte un peu transparente venait de lui prendre la main, un sourire toujours aussi lumineux dessiné sur son visage. Doucement elle le tira dans une autre direction, l'entraina dans d'autres souvenirs heureux de leur enfance. Ils défilèrent sous le regard nostalgique du professeur dont un léger sourire venait de temps en temps déformer les traits.

Au fur et à mesure des souvenirs, ils se revoyaient grandir l'un aux côtés de l'autre, tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, même le peu qu'ils en avaient eu à Poudlard se joua sous leurs yeux.

Finalement, c'est le souvenir d'une Lily maintenant adulte qui apparut. Elle se tenait debout au milieu d'une chambre d'enfant, portant dans ses bras une précieuse charge, lui chantant doucement une comptine pour l'endormir.

Severus regarda le fantôme de son amie qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'à maintenant, lui demandant d'un regard pourquoi cette scène? La jeune femme l'incita à observer avant de poser des questions. C'est ce qu'il fit.

Lily se dressait là, tenant son fils contre sa poitrine, lui caressant le dos alors que ses petites mains tenaient son t-shirt.

\- Harry, Harry, mon beau bébé. Si tu savais combien tu m'es précieux. La chose la plus précieuse que j'ai. Je crois même que tu passe avant James. Mais ne lui dit pas, il serait terriblement jaloux.

Un rictus se dessina au coin des lèvres du professeur de potion alors qu'au fin fond de son esprit, une petite voix ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être très contente d'entendre ça et de se dire, bien fait pour lui. Mais il ne fit pas trop attention à cette partie de lui, préférant écouter la suite.

\- Harry, j'ai si peur pour toi... Tu es si petit et pourtant déjà la cible du pire sorcier qui existe. J'ai peur Harry, j'ai peur qu'il finisse par nous trouver. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerais, peu importe le prix que je dois payer, mais il ne te touchera pas, il ne te fera rien. Mon fils, mon précieux fils, tu es bien entouré tu sais. Si il nous arrive quelque chose tu trouvera toujours des gens pour s'occuper de toi et à qui tu pourras faire confiance. Il y a parrain Sirius, on ne dirait pas qu'il est capable d'être sérieux, mais tu sais, quand il s'agit de toi, il remplit à merveille son rôle. Il est très sérieux là-dessus, je ne regrette pas qu'on l'ait choisit lui, c'est un très bon parrain. Il y a aussi Remus. Le doux Remus. Peu importe ce que peut penser le gouvernement de son statut, je lui confierais ta vie sans hésitation, il te protégera aussi bien que moi. Et puis il y a le professeur McGonagall, Dumbeldore, Pompom, et tant d'autres, ce sont tous d'incroyables professeurs, ils t'apprendront pleins de choses quand tu iras à Poudlard. Aussi, si tu as besoin d'aide un jour tu peux aller voir une de mes plus précieuse amie, Alice. Elle est mariée à Frank Londubat maintenant et ils ont un fils de ton âge. Lui aussi il est concerné par la prophétie tu sais, mais je sens au fond de moi que Voldemort à déjà fait son choix sur toi. Tu es un sang-mêlé comme lui après tout. Enfin, il y a une dernière personne à qui tu pourras donner toute ta confiance...

Le professeur réfléchit à qui d'autres Lily pouvait penser après tout le monde qu'elle avait cité. Mais le nom qu'elle prononça le figea, il sentit la main du fantôme se resserrer sur la sienne dans une douce étreinte.

\- C'est Severus Rogue... Je crois que ton père ne voudrait pas trop que je te dise ça, mais au diable ce qu'il peut penser, il est adulte et il devrait être capable de reconnaître ses erreurs maintenant. Bref, Severus est l'un de mes plus vieux amis, le meilleur que je n'ai jamais eu. C'est lui qui ma apprit que j'étais une sorcière et il m'a montré plein de chouettes tours quand on était petit. On passait beaucoup de temps dans les champs derrière les maisons de l'impasse du tisseur. C'était l'ami le plus fidèle que j'ai eu et l'un des plus courageux. Il fait un peu peur quand on le voit la première fois dans ses capes noirs, mais il est très gentil... Même si il c'est trompé de route à un moment, il est occupé de revenir sur le bon chemin. Je sais ce qu'il est... Dumbeldore n'a pas put me le cacher. Mais il n'a pas put me cacher non plus que maintenant il fait tout pour me protéger, il espionne tu sais Harry, c'est très courageux de sa part et surtout suicidaire. Je préférerais qu'il vienne se cacher ici avec nous. Mais il ne voudra sûrement pas vivre avec James. Alors je prie pour que tout aille bien pour lui. Le jour où tu le rencontrera, il faudra être gentil avec lui, Severus n'a pas eut une vie facile, mais il s'en est sortit comme il pouvait malgré les difficultés. Ce serait chouette que tu deviennes un peu comme lui et que tu ais notre passion des potions. Ce serait drôle qu'on en fasse tous les trois... Ce serait vraiment bien... Mais j'ai peur que ça n'arrive jamais... Et j'ai encore plus peur de ne pas avoir le temps de m'excuser... Tu sais je n'ai pas été très gentille avec lui, je l'ai ignoré pendant longtemps, ne fais jamais ça avec quelqu'un que tu apprécie Harry, ça te fera aussi mal à toi qu'à la personne que tu ignore. A chaque fois que je passais devant lui sans rien dire, je voyais qu'il était blessé. Je l'étais aussi, mais j'étais têtue, trop têtue pour essayer de changer les choses. Et maintenant je m'en veux, je m'en veux beaucoup... Surtout qu'il est venu s'excuser plusieurs fois pour la bêtise qu'il avait faite, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté... Je veux lui dire pardon... Je veux encore faire beaucoup de choses avant de mourir Harry, tellement de choses...

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues du souvenir alors que l'enfant se réveillait à cause des gouttes salées qui finissaient sur son visage.

\- J'ai peur de mourir Harry, très peur... Je voudrais pouvoir aimer James pendant encore longtemps... Je voudrais pouvoir te donner un jour un frère ou une soeur... Je voudrais te voir grandir, te voir devenir un sorcier... Je voudrais pouvoir t'accompagner le jour de ta première rentrée sur la voie 9 3/4... Je voudrais pouvoir acheter tes livres de magie avec toi, t'apprendre ce que je sais... Jouer avec toi... J'aimerais pouvoir attendre pendant l'école que tu reviennes à la maison nous raconter les centaines d'histoires incroyables que tu vivras à Poudlard... J'aimerais pouvoir vivre encore longtemps avec toi, te prendre dans mes bras, te serrer contre moi jusqu'à t'étouffer, j'aimerais pouvoir venir te consoler quand tu seras triste, partager ton rire quand tu seras heureux... Je voudrais pouvoir te dire à quel point je serais fière de toi... Je voudrais... Je...Je... Tu vois Harry, il y a tellement de choses que j'en perds mes mots... Je sais que tout ça n'arrivera jamais, que dans peu de temps je ne serais plus là pour toi... Mais rêver n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, fais juste attention de ne jamais rester enfermé dans tes rêves... J'ai peur Harry, peur de te laisser tout seul dans ce monde bien compliqué... J'ai peur de la mort, mais je suis prête à l'affronter pour toi. Et si il y a bien une chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourra pas m'enlever, c'est mon amour pour toi... Je t'aime Harry, si fort, n'en doute jamais, même si je ne suis plus là pour le prouver...

Alors qu'elle prononçait cette dernière phrase, ses larmes coulant toujours, elle embrassa son petit enfant sur le front avant de commencer à danser doucement dans la petite chambre, récitant la même comptine qu'avant, la murmurant juste pour son enfant, pour que le sommeil l'emmène loin des problèmes.

Severus ne parvint pas à détacher son regard de la silhouette gracieuse de sa douce amie d'enfance. Mais doucement le décor commença à devenir flou, laissant réapparaitre le monde réel alors que la comptine résonnait encore dans les oreilles du sorcier. Celui-ci avait du mal à retourner à la réalité. Mais il se rappela des paroles de Lily, il ne fallait pas rester enfermé dans des rêves.

Alors prudemment il se reconcentra sur ce qui l'entourait, reconnaissant ses appartements et la silhouette dorée de la jeune femme. Le silence resta maître quelques instants avant que la voix du professeur, tremblante sous l'émotion, emplisse la pièce.

\- Pourquoi... pourquoi me montrer ça à moi? C'est plutôt à ton fils qu'il faudrait que tu apparaisse.

" Il m'a déjà vue... Et je lui ai montré ce souvenir. Mais pour toi je voulais te faire mes excuses et te dire pardon. Maintenant, c'est chose faite et je me sens beaucoup plus tranquille. Aussi, je voulais te montrer qu'Harry n'est pas que le fils de son père, c'est également le mien. Maintenant il est temps que je m'en aille, Au revoir Sev, que la magie t'accompagne et te protège."

La silhouette fantomatique s'évapora sous le regard perdu de l'enseignant. Celui-ci du s'asseoir dans son fauteuil quelques instants et se servir un grand verre de Whisky avant de pouvoir se remettre complètement et sortir de ses appartements. Il tenta de façonner son masque le plus neutre possible dans les couloirs avant de rejoindre les autres enseignants.

Dans tout Poudlard des silhouettes fantomatiques volaient un peu partout, apparaissant et disparaissant aléatoirement. Lorsque Severus en frôlait une, c'était un bribe de souvenir qu'il voyait. Rapidement il se rendit compte qu'ici était présent tout des anciens élèves ou professeur de Poudlard, venant de toutes les époques, allant du Moyen-Age à l'ère de la reine Elizabeth (ère de Shakespeare).

Finalement, Il arriva devant le bureau du directeur, Flitwick et Mcgonagall arrivèrent en même temps que lui. Tous les deux avaient l'air troublés, sûrement avaient ils aussi eu la rencontre d'un mort.

Les trois enseignants gagnèrent le bureau de leur supérieur, le trouvant dans celui-ci en compagnie des autres sorciers adultes de l'école. Même le vieil homme semblait perturbé, ce qui était assez rare. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître lorsqu'il prit la parole.

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves se réveillaient en même temps, une impression étrange au creux du coeur. L'ambiance était particulière, certains pleuraient, d'autres semblaient perdus, d'autres heureux comme jamais. Certains restaient assis, les yeux dans le vide. D'autres s'interrogeaient, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, ne semblant pas plus affectés que cela.

Les directeurs de maisons arrivèrent, trouvant leurs élèves ainsi. Leurs regards se firent tristes, comprenant la peine de certains, la joie d'autres. Ils demandèrent à tous les sorciers de leurs maisons de les suivre dans la grande salle. Les trajets se firent en silence. Finalement, toute l'école se retrouva pour le petit-déjeuner alors qu'en plein week-end chacun aurait mangé à l'heure qu'il voulait.

Le silence fut pesant jusqu'à ce que Dumbeldore le brise. S'avançant vers son pupitre, il s'adressa à tous.

\- Je suppose que vous avez tous comprit que quelque chose de particulier c'était passé cette nuit. Je vais vous expliquer de quoi il s'agit. Hier, durant la nuit, un sorcier à célébré la fête de Samhain* dans les environs de Poudlard. Le château a été touché par le phénomène, mais nous n'étions pas au centre de la cérémonie. Samhain est une très ancienne fête sorcière presque oubliée. Elle se célèbre le 31 octobre par la danse des épées, un vieux rituel oublié. Cette fête célèbre l'arrivée de l'hiver, le début du cercle des saisons. Car dans les anciennes cultures sorcières, l'année commençait le 31 octobre. Lors de cette cérémonie, la frontière entre le monde des vivants et des morts devient floue. Ainsi, certains d'entres vous on sûrement vu quelqu'un de décédé qui était proche d'eux, ils l'ont peut-être juste entendu ou revu des souvenirs avec cette personne. C'est le but de cette cérémonie, entrer en contact avec les disparus, ils nous prodiguent ainsi conseils et force, ils nous aident à clarifier nos idées lorsque leurs intentions sont bonnes. Vous ne l'avez pas vu lorsque vous dormiez, mais tout le château et la lande étaient remplis d'esprits de morts. Ceux-ci on disparus après plus d'une heure, à la fin de la célébration. Le rituel pour célébrer Samhain est si vieux que très peu de sorciers actuellement peuvent le pratiquer. Si vous avez une idée de qui a put réaliser cela, venez en informer un professeur. Enfin, la rencontre avec des morts peu engendrer beaucoup de choses. Ainsi, aujourd'hui, tous les professeurs resteront dans leur classe ou dans les couloirs pour écouter n'importe qui voulant s'exprimer sur ce qu'il a vécu. Tout ce qui sera dit restera secret et ne sera divulgué à personne. Si vous avez des questions, n'importe lesquelles, n'hésitez pas à aller voir un professeur également. Maintenant, mangez, tout le monde a besoin de reprendre des forces.

Les plats apparurent sur les tables. Le repas commença, mais il fallut de longues minutes avant que certains élèves commencent vraiment à manger. Les professeurs les observaient, cherchant ceux qui étaient les plus touchés. Severus nota la pâleur de certains de ses serpents, et particulièrement la mine défaite de son filleul. Il irait leur parler après. Le professeur Flitwick et Chourave notèrent deux ou trois élèves plutôt touchés dans leurs maisons respectives. Minerva avait seulement remarqué deux élèves chez elle, mais elle en voyait deux autres qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'asseoir. Ceux-ci tournaient autour de la table, observant toute les têtes, cherchant quelqu'un visiblement.

La sorcière se leva, bien décidée à savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle s'inquiéta en entendant une partie de la conversation des deux étudiants qui venaient de se rejoindre.

\- Tu l'as vu Neville?

\- Non Hermione, il n'est pas ici. Il n'était pas non plus dans le dortoir. J'ai cru qu'il était déjà descendu. Mais apparemment non.

\- Il faut qu'on le trouve. Imagine qui il a put voir durant cette cérémonie...

\- Peut-être ses parents...

\- Ou pire Neville... Tu-Sais-Qui... C'est à cause de lui qu'il est mort alors peut-être que son fantôme lui est apparu.

\- Alors il faut vraiment qu'on le trouve Hermione.

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la salle, ils se firent arrêter par leur directrice de maison qui avait vite comprit qui manquait à l'appel.

\- Je vais chercher monsieur Potter avec vous. Avez-vous une idée d'où il peut être?

\- Peut-être caché dans la tour... En fait il pourrait être n'importe où dans le château. En tout cas il aime bien les endroits sombres, mais pas trop fermés.

\- Pardon monsieur Londubat?

\- C'est juste une observation... Harry aime bien les coins sombres quand il n'est pas à l'aise.

\- Et bien autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Sortons d'ici, je vais utiliser un sort pour le trouver.

L'enseignante entraina les deux plus jeunes à sa suite hors de la grande salle. Mais ils eurent à peine fait quelques pas qu'une chouette blanche vola vers eux, se posant sur l'épaule de Neville.

\- Hedwige? Où est Harry? Toi tu dois savoir.

\- Il est ici.

Tous les trois se tournèrent pour voir le garde-chasse de l'école arriver vers eux. Hagrid semblait porter un paquet dans ses bras. Neville et Hermione coururent vers lui, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qu'il tenait. La jeune fille eut un cri de surprise en reconnaissant son nouvel ami, le sorcier par contre s'inquiétait de son état. L'enfant semblait léthargique, pâle, sa respiration sifflait alors qu'il tremblait malgré la grosse couverture dont l'avait recouvert le demi-géant.

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant un de ses yeux qui était mis-clos, perdu dans le vide.

\- Je l'ai trouvé en train d'errer dans le parc. Il semblait tout perdu. Quand je l'ai touché il c'est jeté dans mes bras et il n'a plus bougé. Comme il était gelé je suis d'abord passé chez moi lui prendre une couverture et ch'uis venu ici après. Il a rien dit.

\- Amenez le à l'infirmerie, je vais chercher madame Pomfresh.

L'enseignante disparut à l'intérieur de la grande salle alors que les enfants suivaient le géant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie, Pompom et sa collègue arrivèrent en trottinant légèrement.

\- Entrez vite Hagrid et posez le sur un lit au fond de la salle, j'arrive.

Le garde-chasse ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il suivit les instructions, Hermione et Neville le suivant de près. La médico-mage revint vite avec tout un tas de potions, une bassine d'eau et un morceau de linge. Elle posa le tout sur la petite table, fermant les rideaux pour être tranquille, demandant à Hagrid d'attendre dehors alors que les deux autres enfants pouvaient rester.

Prudemment Pompom essaya d'étendre le corps tout replié de son patient, ses gestes étaient calmes et Harry ne réagit pas une seule fois.

\- Les enfants, restez à côté de lui et parlez lui doucement, ça devrait le ramener à la réalité.

\- Madame Pomfresh, qu'est-ce qu'il a?

\- Je ne sais pas encore précisément. Il faut juste le sortir de cet état de léthargie alors parlez lui. Je vais le nettoyer un peu et le réchauffer.

Hermione s'assit sur la seule chaise, crispant ses poings sur sa robe d'inquiétude alors que Neville s'installait derrière elle. L'infirmière avait retiré la grosse couverture du garde-chasse pour commencer à frotter les mains et les pieds de l'enfant qui étaient couverts de terre. Elle remonta sur ses bras. Quand elle eut finit, elle passa le linge humide sur son visage, remontant ses mèches sombres, dévoilant ses yeux émeraudes, mais aussi les runes noirs marquant son front.

Neville se raidit, sachant très bien que le Survivant n'aimait pas l'exposer. Mais madame Pomfresh ne dit rien, se contentant de passer une main affectueuse dessus, la caressant doucement, un sourire triste sur le visage.

\- On ne ressort jamais indemne d'une confrontation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Quand elle eut terminé de s'occuper de lui, elle remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton, posant encore par dessus la couverture d'Hagrid, voulant être sûr qu'il soit au chaud. Ensuite, comme si il avait attendu la fin de ses soins, Harry s'endormit, se roulant dans les couvertures, s'emballant dedans. Ses yeux verts se fermèrent, semblant reprendre vie quelques secondes avant d'être complètement clos.

La médico-mage sourit avant de passer une main dans les cheveux broussailleux.

\- Je le laisse sous votre surveillance. Il doit rester dans ce lit jusqu'à ce que je l'autorise à sortir. Il a besoin de repos, beaucoup de repos. Sa nuit n'a pas du être facile.

\- Merci madame.

\- Pas besoin de dire merci Hermione, c'est mon boulot. Allez, je vais vous ramener des chocolats chauds et de quoi grignoter, je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas encore mangé.

Les deux sorciers acquiescèrent. Pompom s'en alla, expliquant rapidement à la professeur de métamorphose et au demi-géant que le Survivant n'avait besoin que de repos, qu'il avait du sortir après la fête de Samhain, perturbé par des morts qui auraient put lui rendre visite. Ensuite, elle les chassa de son antre, disant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire là et devaient s'occuper des autres élèves. Elle revint ensuite avec ce qu'elle avait dit pour les enfants, finissant par les laisser tranquille avec leur ami.

Hermione se coucha à moitié sur le lit, posant sa tête sur un de ses bras alors qu'une de ses mains passait doucement dans les cheveux noirs de l'endormi, dévoilant de temps à autres sa marque.

\- C'est donc ça la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il est censé avoir...

\- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait eu sa cicatrice que peu de temps, avant d'avoir cette marque qui lui mange la moitié du visage.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est impressionnante. Je comprends qu'il la cache sous ses cheveux et son béret. Elle pourrait faire peur à certains... Mais pas à toi Neville. Pourtant tu es plutôt craintif sans vouloir être méchante...

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, c'est juste que j'ai appris à connaitre Harry et il n'y a rien de méchant ou de mauvais chez lui, alors ce n'est pas une simple marque qui va faire changer ça.

\- C'est vrai... Merci pour hier soir. Sans vous je serais sûrement morte, écrasée sous une massue de troll.

\- Tu... tu sais, c'est Harry qui a fait le plus gros du travail... Moi...J'ai...

\- Tu m'as autant sauvé que lui. Sans ton bouclier le professeur Mcgonagall et moi ne serions plus là, alors arrête de te rabaisser. Tu n'es pas à Gryffondor pour rien. Je suis sûr qu'Harry dirait la même chose que moi.

Le jeune garçon rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Pendant ce temps, la sorcière se leva, retirant sa longe robe noire pour rester en habits de civil. Elle se coucha sur le lit juste à côté du Survivant, se serrant légèrement à lui.

\- He...Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Il fait un cauchemar.

Effectivement, l'enfant c'était un peu plus enroulé dans les couvertures, son visage se tordant en différentes expressions peu joyeuses. Ses petites mains serraient son béret qui avait du être dans une de ses poches.

Hermione s'allongea, le prenant doucement dans ses bras alors qu'une de ses mains continuait de passer dans les cheveux ébènes. Neville prit sa place sur sa chaise, la regardant faire alors que sa présence plus proche semblait calmer lentement le plus petit. Maintenant qu'il le voyait dans ce grand lit, sous ces couvertures qui paraissaient immenses et lourdes sur son corps si petit et fin, Neville comprit beaucoup de choses, Hermione aussi.

Depuis hier ils avaient commencés à se faire une image idéalisée de leur ami, depuis ses exploits. Ils allaient commencer à le voir comme le Survivant, comme tout le monde le voyait. Mais là maintenant, dans une telle position, Harry semblait petit et fragile, humain. Pas un héros, ni un survivant, juste un enfant. Et tous les deux se rendirent compte de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Ils allaient éclipser l'image d'Harry pour celle du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, ils avaient faillis oublier leur ami et seul ami jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais là, ils revenaient à la réalité, revoyant le garçon derrière la légende. Et Neville se promit de l'aider, il n'était pas très fort, il le savait qu'il n'était pas fait pour l'attaque. Mais apparemment il était capable de protéger, alors il le ferait. Pour Harry et Hermione. Le sorcier sourit en se rendant compte à quel point la sorcière était vite entrée dans leur tout petit groupe. Ils pourraient peut-être bientôt lui montrer l'observatoire et Helga.

Celle-ci s'ennuyait de ne pouvait parler qu'avec les deux garçons, mais elle refusait de se montrer à d'autres personnes pour l'instant. Les pensées du sorcier continuèrent à partir à la dérive alors qu'il gardait un oeil sur ses deux amis somnolent. Finalement, une pensée prit le pas sur d'autres.

\- Hermione?

\- Mm.

\- Tu as vu quelqu'un cette nuit?

\- Oui, ma cousine... C'est elle qui m'a donné le goût d'apprendre. Quand j'allais chez elle je lisais toujours des quantités de bouquin dans sa grande bibliothèque. On pouvait passer des heures là-bas. Mais ça c'est arrêté il y a deux ans...

\- Tu n'es pas obligée.

\- Je peux te le raconter, tu es un ami Neville et je te fais confiance. Elle est morte d'un cancer, une leucémie, une maladie moldue. Elle s'est admirablement battue tu sais... Elle m'a impressionnée à ne jamais baisser les bras alors qu'elle savait qu'elle était condamnée. Elle a gardé sa joie de vivre, elle a continué de lire avec moi quand je venais la voir... C'est elle qui m'a apprit à ne jamais abandonner et à ne pas me laisser marche sur les pieds. Je l'ai revue, on a partagé quelques souvenirs et elle m'a encouragée. Je ne me battrais peut-être jamais contre une maladie comme elle, mais à chacun son combat, quand j'aurais trouvé le mien, je ferais comme elle et je ne baisserais pas les bras.

Neville fut impressionné par la lueur qui brilla dans le regard de sa nouvelle amie. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait être aussi déterminé. Il sentait qu'il commençait à trouver quelque chose qui pourrait la lui donner, mais il n'y était pas encore, il manquait quelque chose.

\- Et toi Neville? As-tu vu quelqu'un?

\- Mon grand-père. Il est mort en combattant Voldemort quand j'étais tout petit. Je ne l'ai jamais connu personnellement, mais ma grand-mère m'en parlait souvent, pour qu'on ne l'oublie pas. Il m'a parlé de ma famille, de mon père, ma grand-mère. Il m'a dit qu'il était content de me voir aussi grand et déjà à Poudlard. Il m'encourageait, il m'a aussi dit que j'avais un important combat à gagner avant de devenir un vrai sorcier comme toi ou Harry.

\- Il a parlé de moi?

\- Oui, apparemment quand ils sont morts, ils acquièrent une sorte d'omniscience concernant les personnes qu'ils connaissaient de leur vivant. Ils savent ce qu'ils sont devenus, ce qu'ils ont fais depuis leur mort. Mais pour le combat à gagner je n'ai pas vraiment compris.

\- Moi je sais de quoi il voulait parler.

\- De quoi?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Si il ne te l'a pas dit, c'est que c'est quelque chose que tu dois découvrir par toi-même.

\- Dommage... J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Tu comprendra, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais pas tout de suite.

Après ça, le silence reprit place. Hermione commença à somnoler aux côtés d'Harry alors que la tête de l'autre jeune sorcier dodelinait dangereusement. Finalement, ils s'endormirent sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Pompom les laissa tranquille, sachant que la nuit avait été difficile pour certains. Elle les réveilla simplement pour le repas de midi. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Hermione se pressa encore un peu plus contre lui, parlant doucement dans son oreille, voulant le rassurer de elle ne savait pas trop quoi. Finalement, leur ami ouvrit ses yeux quelques instants plus tard. Il resta un peu perdu avant de reconnaitre les sorciers autour de lui. Il leur sourit alors qu'il se détachait doucement de la sorcière.

\- Je suppose que je suis à l'infirmerie... Qui m'a trouvé?

\- Hagrid. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le parc en pleine nuit?

\- Ne me le demandez pas. Ne me demandez rien sur cette nuit... S'il-vous-plait...

Les jeunes sorciers n'incitèrent pas, n'ayant pas manqué le regard perdu de leur ami. Harry avait toujours été très secret et ils savaient qu'il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps pour qu'il leur fasse assez confiance. Harry c'était replié dans le lit, n'ayant pas manqué leurs regards déçus.

\- Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé...

Hermione c'était recouchée à ses côtés, le serrant de nouveau dans ses bras. Elle remarqua vite qu'il c'était tendu, mais elle ne relâcha pas son étreinte, reprenant ses caresses sur ses cheveux, lui murmurant comme plus tôt des paroles rassurantes. Lentement il se détendit, se rapprochant plus de la sorcière jusqu'à la serrer lui aussi dans ses bras.

Neville ne put que constater encore une fois qu'Harry était très petit, plus petit qu'Hermione même. D'ailleurs, couchés ainsi ils faisaient penser à des frères et soeurs.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, on ne t'en veux pas. On sait qu'il y a quelque chose qui te bloque, qui t'empêche de nous parler. On attendra tu sais. Mais on a juste l'impression que tu ne nous fais pas confiance...

\- Je.. Je vous fais confiance... Je crois... Ce n'est pas facile pour moi ce genre de choses...

\- C'est pas grave, nous sommes ensemble pour au moins sept ans, on a le temps.

Les deux enfants finirent par se séparer, Hermione s'asseyant au bord du lit alors qu'Harry se posait contre son coussin. Pompom ne tarda pas à arriver, ayant entendu son patient se réveiller. Elle l'ausculta rapidement, posant une main sur son front pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Mais au lieu de retirer sa main quand elle fut sûr qu'il allait bien, elle la fit glisser vers la joue du plus jeune, caressant du pouce les runes noirs qui couvraient droite de son visage.

\- Si cette marque te fait mal un jour, viens me voir.

\- Bien madame.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Pompom. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je vais vous voir souvent ici. Au fait, Minerva devait vous parler. Maintenant que vous êtes tous réveillés je vais la prévenir.

Elle partit quelques instants utiliser sa cheminée avant de revenir en compagnie de la professeur de métamorphose.

\- Monsieur Potter, avez-vous quelque chose à me dire concernant votre état?

\- Non madame. Rien de plus que ce que Pompom vous a dit. Vous deviez nous dire quelque chose?

\- Effectivement, face à votre comportement plus qu'irresponsable hier soir, vous serez tous les trois en retenue avec monsieur Malefoy qui c'est cru plus intelligent en voulant lui aussi chasser du troll. Néanmoins elle ne sera pas pour tout de suite, uniquement quand vous serez complètement remis. Ce n'était pas à vous de me protéger, vous auriez du fuir et me laisser. C'est moi la professeur, j'aurais pu me défendre.

\- Sans votre baguette permettez moi d'en douter madame. Et puis il n'était pas question de vous laisser vous faire écrabouiller. Nous aurions fait de bien piètres Gryffondors si l'on c'était enfui. Et puis comme vous avez put le remarquer, je me débrouille assez bien avec ma magie. Ce genre de créatures ne me dérangent pas. Si je fuyais quand on vous a foncé dedans, c'était principalement pour Neville et Hermione. Si j'avais été seul, je l'aurais défait bien avant.

\- Néanmoins vous avez prit des risques inconsidérés, vous serez donc en retenue. Mais je vous accorde à chacun cinq points pour avoir été capable de vous protéger les uns les autres. Malgré tout, vous aurez votre retenue.

\- Madame, vous savez que cela ne nous empêchera pas de recommencer si une situation similaire se représentait?

\- Bien sur que je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser vous en tirer sans une punition pour votre inconscience et pour m'avoir ridiculisée devant mes collègues!

\- C'est vrai que vous n'étiez pas dans votre meilleure forme.

\- N'en rajoutez pas une couche monsieur Potter ou ce n'est pas seulement une retenue que vous aurez.

Les enfants sourirent, entendant très bien le ton amusé derrière les paroles. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, la professeur sembla se rappeler de quelque chose. Elle sortit une baguette d'un pan de sa cape et la tendit au Survivant. Celui-ci la prit dans sa main, ne mettant pas longtemps à comprendre que cette baguette était complètement fausse, juste un simple bout de bois.

\- Pour quoi faire?

\- Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas attirer l'attention concernant vos dons tels que la magie sans baguette. Avec ça vous pourrez faire croire que vous faites de la magie avec une baguette. En plus, maintenant que vous allez pouvoir utiliser votre magie correctement, vous allez pouvoir rattraper votre retard. Tous les professeurs attendent que vous vous remettiez à niveau et que vous ne cachiez pas ce dont vous êtes capables. Ce n'est que comme ça que nous pourrons vous enseigner correctement.

\- Bien madame.

Cette fois, la sorcière sortit, laissant les enfants. Pompom revint, annonçant qu'Harry pouvait quitter l'infirmerie si il se reposait pendant le reste de la journée. Neville et Hermione assurèrent qu'ils garderaient un oeil sur lui. Finalement, les trois sorciers rejoignirent leur maison. Ils passèrent plutôt inaperçus puisqu'ils n'attiraient jamais vraiment l'attention. Seul les jumeaux Weasley leur demandèrent où ils avaient disparus. Ils étaient les deux seuls ainés qui semblaient se soucier depuis le début d'année du petit groupe de nouveau qui restaient à l'écart des autres et que les autres tenaient aussi à l'écart.

Les enfants expliquèrent simplement qu'ils avaient besoin de se remettre de la nuit. Quand ils furent seuls dans les escaliers, Neville et Harry se jetèrent un rapide coup d'oeil avant de se sourire, complices. Hermione les regarda, devinant facilement qu'ils manigançaient quelque chose.

\- 'Mione, va chercher tout ce que tu voulais faire cet après-midi et range les dans un sac.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Maintenant que tu fais partie de notre microscopique groupe, tu as le droit de connaître nos cachettes.

Les deux garçons ne dirent rien de plus, la poussant vers son dortoir. Eux-même partir dans le leur, regroupant ce qu'ils voulaient emporter. Tous les trois se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune avec leurs gros sacs. Les garçons entrainèrent leur amie dans les couloirs, l'emmenant plus loin qu'elle n'avait jamais été, se retrouvant dans une partie presque abandonnée.

Harry ouvrit la marche, faisant apparaitre les différents passages secrets en le demandant simplement au château. Ils serpentèrent dans des couloirs au forme de plus en plus étrange, l'un n'était qu'un long serpentin aux tournants serrés et à peine assez grand pour les laisser passer. Un autre penchait sur le côté, le dernier était rempli de débris qu'il fallait parfois escalader, mais après la dernière montagne de pierres ils arrivèrent dans une petite cour remplie de mauvaises herbes qui commençaient à faner avec l'automne. Des débris de statues jonchaient le sol alors que le tout était entouré de colonnes de pierres supportant un toit pour abriter les promeneurs de la pluie.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'observer plus l'endroit qui semblait à l'abandon que les garçons partaient vers cette tour à la coupole. tout comme les passages secrets, Harry fit apparaitre une porte. Ils montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon, se retrouvant dans la coupole.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent au possible en découvrant ce qui se cachait là. Elle était dans un jardin, un immense jardin complètement irréel et rempli de plantes toutes aussi différentes les unes que les autres. Les plateformes volantes l'impressionnaient alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'ouverture dans la coupole pour apercevoir l'extérieur. Le lac s'étendait quelques mètres plus bas lorsque la forêt interdite se dessinait sur ses rivages.

Les deux garçons l'avaient laissés se déplacer à son aise, eux c'étaient installés autour de la table de Neville sur des dizaines de coussin. Devant la bibliothèque. Hermione sautillait comme une petite fille à qui on venait d'offre un cadeau. Elle observait toutes les plantes, citant le nom latin de celles qu'elle reconnaissait.

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle rejoignit ses amis, toujours attablés en train de faire leurs devoirs. Elle s'assit à leurs côtés un immense sourire lui barrant toujours le visage.

\- C'est incroyable! C'est vous qui avez installé toutes ces plantes?! C'est superbe, comment vous l'avez trouvé?

\- C'est moi qui l'ait montré à Harry.

La jeune fille chercha d'où venait la voix. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à voir le petit tableau qui était posé au milieu de la table. Lorsqu'elle vit qui l'occupait, un nouveau cri de surprise lui échappa. Immédiatement elle partit dans une longue discussion avec la fondatrice de l'école.

Neville et Harry sourirent en la voyant aussi excitée et pleine d'énergie. Apparemment cela plaisait à Helga qui était une grande bavarde. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elles s'arrêtèrent, la sorcière se rendant compte qu'elle devrait peut-être aussi commencer ses devoirs. Elle sortit ses différents livres et commença à écrire, posant en même temps des questions aux deux garçons.

\- Vous êtes vraiment plein de surprise. Pourquoi avoir cherché un endroit comme celui-là?

\- Je...J'ai toujours cultivé pleins de plantes chez moi, ici ça a commencé à me manquer alors on les a toutes fait venir ici pour que je continue de m'en occuper. Les elfes nous ont aidés à arranger l'endroit.

\- C'est vraiment génial! Je suis contente que vous m'ayez montrer ça. Je...Je pourrais revenir?

\- Bien sûr 'Mione, tu es ici chez toi. En partant on va donner ta signature magique à la tour pour qu'elle te laisse entrer quand tu veux, même sans nous.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Je...Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis avant. J'étais bizarre pour les autres enfants alors on me laissait de côté...

Harry lui serra la main en lui souriant gentiment. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait attaché ses cheveux laissant ses yeux verts visibles. Elle se perdit dans leur contemplation.

\- Je te comprends... Les gens ont toujours peur de ce qui est différent et de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Peu importe leur âge. C'est aussi présent chez les sorciers. La preuve, ils n'aiment pas les moldus parce qu'ils ne les comprennent pas. Comme les moldus ont peur des sorciers parce qu'ils ne les comprennent pas. C'est sans fin. Mais laissons ça de côté, nous devons finir ce devoir de métamorphose, j'aimerais être tranquille demain.

Les enfants se remirent au travail, ne s'arrêtant pas souvent, discutant de la magie et de toutes les matières qu'ils étaient en train de voir. A la fin de la journée, alors qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à rejoindre la grande salle pour le repas, Hermione fit une réflexion qui était aussi passée par la tête des deux garçons alors qu'ils prenaient Helga avec eux.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que si Helga a été attirée dans un nouveau tableau à sa destruction, les autres fondateurs aient pu subir la même chose?

\- On y a déjà pensé, mais on a pas encore trouvé comment faire pour les repérer. La première fois, c'est Poudlard qui m'avait guidé, mais depuis j'ai bien tenté de lui demander où étaient les autres, mais rien. Apparemment même le château ne sait pas où ils sont cachés. Et on ne sait pas à qui ou quoi d'autre demander pour savoir.

\- On pourrait peut-être demander aux fantômes de l'aide, après tout certains sont ici depuis des centaines d'années, ils ont peut-être remarqués quelque chose où ils pourront au moins nous aider dans les recherches.

\- Pas bête 'Mione, mais on va demander à qui?

\- Harry?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Helga?

\- Quand tu m'amènes dans la grande salle, il y a un fantôme près des serpentards qui ressemblent à un jeune homme qui vivait à Poudlard quand j'y étais. Un qui était proche de Rowena.

\- Le Baron sanglant? Et bien on pourrait lui poser quelques questions. En attendant, j'ai faim, allons manger.

Les élèves rejoignirent leurs camarades pour le repas. A la fin de celui-ci, Harry se dirigea vers la table des serpents sous les regards surpris de ceux de sa maison et de leurs ennemis.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, un certain Marcus Flint réagit tout de suite, se levant pour toiser le garçon plus petit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici petit chaton? Tu n'as rien à faire là.

\- Vous pouvez vous rasseoir, ce n'est pas pour vous que je suis ici. Même si ça ne me dérangerait pas de discuter avec certains serpentards. Mais pas maintenant. Monsieur le Baron?

Le Survivant passa à côté de Flint sans lui accorder plus d'importance à la surprise de tout le monde et se dirigea vers le fantôme qui flottait au milieu de la table. Celui-ci regarda le nouveau venu curieusement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'un gryffondor pouvait lui vouloir.

\- Monsieur, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler en privé après le repas?

\- Bien sûr. Je t'attendrais.

\- Merci, bonne fin de repas à tous.

Ce fut sur ces mots qu'il partit, laissant les serpents perplexes ainsi que les professeurs qui n'avaient pas vraiment comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. En tout cas, après le repas, le fantôme rejoignit le jeune sorcier et le suivit dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils en trouvent un vide. Harry scruta rapidement les alentours avant de commencer.

\- Je suis désolé de vous prendre ainsi votre temps, mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Comme vous le savez sûrement, les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard avaient des portraits avant, mais ils ont été détruits lors d'une attaque.

\- Exact, je n'ai jamais osé regardé le tableau de Dame Rowena depuis ma mort... Je me fais honte, il y a longtemps que j'aurais du tout lui raconter, mais l'attaque a détruit mes dernière chances de lui parler.

\- Peut-être pas.

Le garçon sortit de sa poche le petit portrait d'Helga. Celle-ci salua le fantôme toujours avec son sourire franc collé sur le visage. Le fantôme la regardait comme un miracle avant de se tourner vers l'enfant, attendant une confirmation.

\- J'ai retrouvé il y a quelques temps le tableau de Dame Helga, apparemment lors de la destruction de son ancien tableau, elle a été attiré dans un autre. Je pense que ça a put arriver aux autres fondateurs également. Mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils peuvent être et si comme Helga, ils sont dans un sommeil magique, ils sont incapables de nous faire un signe. J'aurais besoin de votre aide, vous connaissez sûrement bien le château et peut-être des endroit très cachés qui pourraient accueillir des tableaux.

\- Il est vrai que je connais beaucoup de pièces secrètes, mais pourquoi seraient ils forcément dans ce genre d'endroits?

\- La magie ne voulait sûrement pas qu'ils soient retrouvés par des gens malintentionnés, mais par quelqu'un de motivé à les aider. Des destructeurs ne perdraient pas leur temps en recherches.

\- C'est vrai. Je veux bien vous aider à chercher, je dois parler à Dame Rowena. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que j'attends.

\- Merci beaucoup Baron.

\- Contacte moi si tu as des informations, je ferais de même.

\- Bien.

Les deux se séparèrent. Le Baron redescendit dans les cachots, croisant au passage Severus Rogue. Celui-ci le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

\- Qu'y a-t-il professeur?

\- Rien, je me demandais depuis quand vous manigancez avec des gryffondors.

\- Vous savez, ce n'est pas qu'ils soient dans cette maison qui me dérange, c'est juste qu'aucun d'entre eux ne fait le premier pas vers moi. Mais aujourd'hui un enfant m'a demandé quelque chose, directement et avec politesse. Il m'a traité d'égal à égal et c'est lui qui est venu à moi. Je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer alors que tout le monde dans ce château semble bien peu s'en faire de ce que les fantômes peuvent penser ou avoir envie. Sur-ce, bonne soirée professeur.

Le fantôme disparut derrière un mur, laissant le maître de potion quelque peu perdu. Les choses ne tournaient définitivement pas rond ces derniers temps. Et tout ça à cause d'un seul élève. Sentant que ses pensées risquaient de nouveau de dériver vers lui, Severus préféra vite rejoindre ses appartements et se plonger dans ses livres pour ne pas trop se focaliser sur le gamin Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents mais qui contient néanmoins quelques nouvelles informations :-)

* * *

Le week-end passa rapidement, la semaine aussi. Maintenant Harry pouvait faire de la magie normalement, mais en cours les professeurs avaient très vite remarqués qu'il faisait en sorte de toujours rester au même niveau que les autres élèves. Jamais il ne montra de quoi il était vraiment capable. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Les professeurs avaient tentés discrètement de lui demander des exercices un peu plus difficile que la normal, mais chaque fois il faisait en sorte de conserver le niveau d'un élève de son âge.

Depuis le week-end, Hermione, Neville et Harry ne se quittaient plus, restant toujours ensemble, allant régulièrement dans leur petite cachette pour étudier tranquillement. Ils avaient appris que leur retenue serait le vendredi soir. Aucun d'eux n'en s'en inquiétait vraiment, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devraient faire, mais ils le feraient. Après tout ils l'avaient méritée quelque part. Mais comme ils l'avaient dis, ça ne les empêcherait pas de recommencer. Après tout ils étaient à Gryffondor, c'était dans leur gène de se jeter face au danger.

Finalement, le vendredi arriva rapidement et les trois rouge et or accompagnés de Drago se retrouvèrent devant le bureau de Rusard. Celui-ci les regarda avec un sourire mauvais, se réjouissant visiblement de la situation. Après tout, voir des élèves en retenue était peut-être sa seule source de joie.

Néanmoins, même s'il aurait préféré les pendre par les pieds dans les cachots, Rusard les emmena chez Hagrid. Celui-ci attendait devant sa maison, son molosse et son arbalète à ses côtés. Il donna à Harry une lanterne alors qu'il les entrainait dans la forêt interdite, malgré les plaintes du sang-pur.

Le demi-géant finit par s'arrêter à un croisement.

\- Alors, Harry, Neville et Drago, vous allez à droite avec Crockdur. Moi je vais à gauche avec Hermione. J'ai croisé une licorne blessée dans la journée. C'est elle qu'il faut retrouver. Néanmoins restez sur vos garde, "il" protège peut-être la forêt, mais quelque chose se cache dans l'ombre.

\- Qui est ce "il"?

\- Ca Neville, c'est la plus belle chose qui soit arrivée à Poudlard et la forêt depuis longtemps. Le professeur Rogue l'a nommé "Hrimfaxi" du nom de la monture de la déesse Nott, déesse de la nuit (Si vous êtes intéressés par cette légende, je vous laisse chercher par vous même des informations chez notre cher ami Google ou alors dans un livre sur les mythologies nordiques)

\- Et c'est...

\- Enfin, normalement vous ne le verrez pas, il reste près de la Clairière. Restez sur vos garde, c'est tout. Si vous trouvez quelque chose, faites jaillir une lumière verte de votre baguette. Si il y a un problème, faites des rouges. Allez, roulez jeunesse!

Le demi-géant partit avec la jeune fille alors que Neville et Drago hésitaient à s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Harry finit par tendre sa lanterne à son ami, lui disant ne pas en avoir besoin. Ce fut le plus petit qui partit le premier, forçant les autres à le suivre.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure ils avancèrent entre les géants de bois, surveillant les moindres bruits suspects après le discours peu rassurant d'Hagrid. Le Survivant, lui, ne semblait avoir aucun problème avec l'obscurité. Il avançait tranquillement devant, escaladant sans mal les imposantes racines ou autres rochers. Il se déplaçait comme s'il avait déjà fait le trajet des centaines de fois. Il bougeait comme un félin particulièrement habile, suivait une piste bien précise.

Les deux autres sorciers avaient bien tentés de lui demander pourquoi ils allaient par là, mais Harry ne leur avait pas répondu, se contentant de les distancer un peu plus.

Finalement, au bout d'une heure éreintante de marche le Survivant s'arrêta, scrutant quelque chose au sol. Les deux autres le rejoignirent, essoufflés. Ils se penchèrent au dessus de son épaule, regardant ce qui avait put l'intéresser. Tout ce qu'ils virent fut une petite flaque d'un liquide argenté. Malefoy tenta bien de la toucher, mais une claque sur sa main l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

\- Aïe! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Potter? Si tu crois que je vais te laisser nous diriger comme ça encore longtemps, tu te fourre...

\- Si tu touche à du sang de licorne avec de mauvaises intentions tu seras maudit. La curiosité peut-être prise comme quelque chose de mauvais.

\- C'est du sang de licorne? Demanda Neville.

\- Chut.

Tous les enfants se turent. Harry se releva brusquement, commençant à courir dans une direction bien précise. Neville et Drago tentèrent d'aller au même rythme, mais ils en étaient bien incapables alors ils tentaient au moins de ne pas le perdre de vue. Après une course intense, ils remarquèrent une silhouette chevaline allongée sur le sol.

Harry était déjà aux côtés de la licorne qui semblait malheureusement morte. Le petit sorcier caressait doucement son encolure, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Neville et Drago le regardaient faire, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi le plus petit semblait aussi bouleversé.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Survivant se pencha sur le cadavre, posant son front sur la tête de la créature magique. Celle-ci se mit à briller, se décomposant doucement en milliers de paillettes qui allèrent s'incruster dans le sol, faisant briller l'endroit sur un cercle parfait dont la licorne était le centre.

A la déception des enfants, le phénomène s'arrêta rapidement. Harry était de nouveau debout, se dirigeant vers les racines d'un arbre. Il s'y pencha, parlant visiblement à quelque chose.

Drago et Neville retinrent un cri de surprise en voyant l'enfant revenir avec un bébé licorne au pelage argenté.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce que...

\- C'est bien un bébé licorne Neville. Le cadavre, c'était celui de sa mère. Je sais que son père est déjà mort. Maintenant il est complètement vulnérable, il n'a encore aucun pouvoir, à peine un début de corne, il doit avoir seulement 3 ans. On ne peut pas le laisser seul ici. On doit le ramener à Hagrid.

Alors que les trois sorciers allaient repartir, un craquement de branche les fit se retourner. Une silhouette sombre se tenait là où avait été le cadavre. Une cape noir l'enveloppait entièrement, cachant l'entièreté de son corps. Un frisson remonta chez les trois sorciers alors qu'une brume blanche se levait.

Harry poussa la licorne vers Neville alors qu'il sortait discrètement sa fausse baguette.

\- Neville, à mon signal tu cours le plus vite possible tout droit. Tu prends la licorne et Drago. Vous ne vous retournez surtout pas, ne faites pas attention à moi, je serais juste derrière pour le ralentir.

\- Harry c'est de la folie!

\- Peut-être mais je suis le seul qui peut le ralentir alors COURS!

Le Survivant poussa son ami vers l'avant et fit de même avec le serpentard alors que lui se lançait vers l'ennemi. Celui-ci sortit aussi une baguette et commença à lancer de sorts de magie tous plus noir les uns que les autres vers l'enfant. Mais Harry était agile et évitait chaque coup, se rapprochant au maximum. Jusqu'à finalement parvenir à lui donner un bon coup de poing et un _expelliarmus_ à bout portant.

La silhouette rencontra violemment un arbre, mais ne lâcha pas sa baguette. Après seulement quelques instants l'ennemi était de nouveau debout, de longs sifflements se firent entendre.

\- * Cette licorne était à moi! Tu as fait disssparaitre son cadavre! Maudit gamin elle était pour moi! Tu n'imagine pas à quel point c'est dure d'attraper une licorne! Elle m'a échappé la nuit dernière je voulais me repaître de ssson sssang cette nuit mais tu as tout gâché!*

\- * Veuillez m'en excuser... Je vous ai jussste évité d'être plus maudit que vous ne l'êtes.*

\- *Insssolent!*

L'ombre se jeta sur le jeune sorcier, mais se contenta de le repousser alors qu'elle partait à la poursuite des deux autres élèves qui fuyaient. Harry pesta en Fourchelang alors qu'il partait lui aussi à la poursuite de ses amis.

Neville et Drago ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre qu'ils étaient suivis par la mauvaise personne. En tout cas la peur donnait des ailes, ils avaient déjà parcouru la moitié du trajet qu'ils avaient effectués plus tôt. La licorne courrait à leurs côtés, aussi perdu et terrorisé qu'eux.

Malheureusement, l'ennemi allait plus vite et Drago se prit les pieds dans une racine. Accident stupide qui fit qu'il se retrouva face au type encapuchonné. Il eut à peine le temps de sortir sa baguette qu'il était déjà désarmé. Alors que le sang-pur pensait sa dernière heure venue, le Survivant se jeta devant lui, encaissant un sort de découpe à sa place.

Une imposante entaille se dessina sur le torse de l'enfant, mais il profita de sa proximité avec son attaquant pour relancer un _expelliarmus_ qui l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin, derrière un amas de rochers.

\- Drago file! Va prévenir Hagrid!

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit ses jambes à son cou. Neville par contre avait plus de mal à repartir en voyant son ami dans cet état.

\- Neville va-t-en! La licorne est plus importante!

\- Hors de question que je t'abandonne!

\- Neville pars!

\- Non!

\- Neville!

Le ton était presque suppliant, mais il resta. Il avait prit dans sa main son fidèle crapaud qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche, prêt à utiliser son bouclier. Mais déjà l'aura froide revenait. Le Survivant ne réfléchit pas longtemps à la situation. Il savait qui il avait devant lui et il savait très bien que Neville ne ferait jamais le poids. Il n'avait plus trop le choix. Il devait se dévoiler maintenant.

\- Merde je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça tout de suite!

Rapidement le corps du plus petit changea. Sa peau devint noir alors qu'elle se couvrait de fourrure et de plume. Les os craquèrent, grandissant, se tordant, créant de nouvelles articulations. Le garçon au crapaud vit son ami devenir une sorte de grand félin à la tête de rapace. Celui-ci était tout tordu alors que des protubérances apparaissaient dans son dos, grandissant jusqu'à laisser apparaitre deux immenses ailes noires.

Un griffon... Harry venait de se transformer en griffon sous les yeux bien plus que surpris de son ami. Neville eut à peine le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'il voyait la silhouette noire réapparaître.

\- *Encore toi ssstupide piaf! toujours sssur ma route! Où est partit l'autre gamin?! Il a fui?!*

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il attaqua la bête à coup de sorts. Celle-ci para, ses ailes de nuits, semblaient capables de repousser n'importe quel sort. Le griffon tenta quelques griffures et coup de bec, mais il ne répliqua pas plus, servant de barrage au bébé licorne et à Neville. Celui-ci finit par sentir quelque chose s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Une image d'un dôme bleu lui apparut.

Rapidement il comprit ce qu'il avait à faire. Il serra Trevor dans ses mains, Murmurant des protego sans fin. Il sentit vite sa magie se faire aspirer par son animal pour créer les protections qu'il était bien incapable de produire seul. Lui et la licorne se retrouvèrent à l'abris. A ce constat, le griffon se lança enfin à l'attaque.

Ses griffes fendaient l'air, sa queue puissante projetait à une vitesse incroyable des bouts de rochers qu'elle explosait. L'ombre du commencer à reculer et disparut complètement dans les bois quand des voix se firent entendre au loin.

L'opinicus, sachant que le combat était finit retourna vers le dôme de protection. Il posa son bec dessus quelques instants, ancrant son regard émeraude dans celui du jeune sorcier.

\- Ha...Harry?

L'animal inclina la tête en guise de réponse alors que son corps reprenait forme humaine. Le Survivant s'écroula aux côtés de son ami. Neville défit son bouclier, se sentant fatigué, mais il n'y fit pas attention, préférant se concentrer sur le plus petit qui était visiblement sérieusement blessé.

Juste à ce moment Hagrid arriva en trombe, son arbalète prête à tirer, Crockdur qui avait fui dés le début de l'attaque à ses côtés. Hermione et Drago suivaient derrière, rouge et essoufflé d'avoir autant couru.

Le jeune sorcière eut un cri d'effroi en voyant ses deux amis dans un triste état, surtout Harry. Elle se rua à leurs côtés, se dépêchant de mettre le Survivant sur le dos. Elle retint un nouveau cri en voyant la blessure sur son torse. Hagrid fut vite accroupi près du petit garçon. Celui-ci lui fit un faible sourire alors qu'il tendait ses bras.

Le garde-chasse ne put empêcher un petit sourire de naître face à ce geste, mais l'inquiétude revint vite quand il entendit son protégé retenir un cri de douleur lorsqu'il le souleva. Prudemment il l'installa confortablement dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Hermione aida Neville à tenir debout et le petit groupe se mettait en route, la licorne les suivant de près, complètement terrorisée.

\- Harry qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé?

\- La licorne blessée...morte. Le type voulait boire son sang... Nous a attaqué... J'ai pris un sort... Neville m'a protégé avec Trevor... Griffon est arrivé, il a chassé le maudit... Puis z'êtes arrivés...

\- Par Merlin, j'avais bien dit à Dumbeldore que c'était dangereux d'aller dans la forêt interdite malgré la protection d'Hrimfaxi! Mais voilà, on ne m'a pas écouté!

Le géant pesta encore pendant un bon bout de chemin, mais s'arrêta quand ils arrivèrent en vue de Poudlard. Là, ils accélérèrent le pas et se dépêchèrent d'aller à l'infirmerie. La licorne toujours sur leurs talons.

Pompom sursauta en entendant la porte de son antre claquer et elle s'apprêtait à crier sur l'intrus quand elle aperçut qui était là. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres en reconnaissant sans mal la forme que portait le garde-chasse. Elle aurait espéré que l'enfant ait un répit un peu plus long que ça. Rapidement elle désigna un lit à Hagrid alors qu'elle envoyait vite un message par cheminée au directeur et à Severus.

Lorsqu'elle revint, Harry était installé sur un lit, à peine conscient. Elle souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage avant de donner ses instructions.

\- Hagrid, allez me chercher une bassine d'eau et un essuie. Hermione, Neville vous allez m'aider. En fait non, Neville, assied toi, tu es sur le point de t'écrouler. Hermione viens, pendant que je le tiens tu vas lui retirer son t-shirt.

L'infirmière se pencha au dessus de son blessé, le redressant prudemment et l'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Mais dés qu'elle l'avait touché celui-ci c'était crispé et commençait à se débattre malgré sa blessure. Il ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte d'où il était. Hermione voulut le calmer en posant une main sur son bras. Et cela marcha, l'enfant s'arrêta immédiatement, se tournant vers la jeune fille. Pompom soupira.

\- Hermione, c'est toi qui va le tenir pendant que je lui retire son t-shirt. Apparemment dans sa confusion il te reconnait, il te fait plus confiance qu'à moi.

\- Comment je dois faire?

\- Mets-toi à côté de lui, pose un bras devant son torse et tiens le. Comme ça c'est parfait.

La jeune fille fit de son mieux pour soutenir son ami qui semblait dans un autre monde. L'infirmière se dépêcha de lui retirer son haut, mais alors qu'elle allait le recoucher elle remarqua qu'Hermione avait resserré sa prise sur l'enfant et le tenait maintenant dans ses bras, se fichant du sang qui tâchait ses robes. Des larmes coulaient en abondance sur ses joues.

\- Harry... Harry... Pourquoi tu l'as pas dis... Pourquoi...

Pompom ne comprit pas tout de suite la raison de ces larmes, mais elle remarqua que Neville était extrêmement pâle et paraissait choqué par quelque chose. Les yeux de l'infirmière convergèrent vers là où regardaient les autres enfants. Dés qu'elle eu comprit ses poings se serrèrent de rage alors que sa magie menaçait d'exploser. Elle du s'éloigner quelques instants pour se calmer, pour ne pas voir les cicatrices qui barraient le dos de l'enfant. Des cicatrices qui n'avaient rien à faire là et pas seulement là.

Elle se maudit mille fois pour ne pas avoir comprit plus tôt, elle avait pourtant déjà vu défiler quelques enfants victimes de maltraitance.

Finissant par se calmer elle éloigna le jeune fille et lui demanda de s'asseoir alors qu'elle allongeait le Survivant. Elle installa les deux autres sorciers sur un lit un peu plus loin le temps qu'ils digèrent l'information. Pompom amena une potion revigorante à Neville.

Pendant ce temps Hagrid était revenu avec ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Maintenant qu'elle avait ce qu'il fallait, elle retourna auprès de son patient, tirant les rideaux pour que personne d'autre ne voit son corps. Calmement elle commença à nettoyer la plaie, la désinfecter. Avec quelques sorts elle la referma du mieux qu'elle pouvait avant de la bander.

Son travail finit elle le couvrit avant de le laisser pour s'occuper des autres. Hermione semblait bien décidée à ne pas le laisser seul alors elle revint s'installer sur une chaise à ses côtés, comme elle l'avait fait à peine une semaine plus tôt. Neville la rejoignit rapidement.

Pompom les laissa faire alors qu'elle rejoignait Hagrid pour le rassurer quand à la survie de l'enfant. Celui-ci soupira de soulagement et se laissa choir sur un des lits qui craqua dangereusement. Le géant attendit là que le directeur fasse son apparition pour lui raconter ce qu'avait dit Harry. Cela étant fait, l'infirmière alla aux côtés du dernier élève qui était là. Celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment bougé depuis qu'il était entré, debout près des lits.

Pompom s'inquiéta en notant la pâleur anormal du serpentard, celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur le rideau qui cachait maintenant le lit du Survivant. La lumière se fit rapidement. Il avait du voir les marques du gryffondor. Gentiment elle le fit s'asseoir sur un lit le temps que Severus vienne s'occuper de lui. Elle s'abaissa à son niveau, le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Drago, j'aimerais que ce que tu as vu ici tu le garde pour toi. Je crois que tu as compris qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de particulièrement personnel alors n'en parle à personne. Seul Harry à le droit d'en parler et c'est lui qui décidera quand il le fera. D'accord? Est-ce que tu sauras respecter ça?

Le blond ne fit qu'incliner la tête en guise de réponse. Juste à ce moment, le professeur de potion entra, de mauvaise humeur. Il avait du arrêter une potion pour venir. Mais il arrêta vite de grogner en voyant son filleul assis sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

\- Ah Severus, te voilà! Est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper de Drago? J'ai à faire ici. Il y a eut une attaque durant leur retenue dans la forêt interdite. Il a eut plus de chance que Harry. Enfin, Hrimfaxi est arrivé au bon moment apparemment. Votre opinicus les a protégé de cette chose qui attaque les licornes.

\- Hrimfaxi n'est pas "mon" opinicus. Il appartient à la magie et à personne d'autre, je n'ai fais que lui trouver un nom. Sinon qu'a Potter?

\- Il a reçut un sort de découpe. Apparemment celui-ci n'était pas très puissant, la coupure n'est pas trop profonde, il devrait s'en remettre. Par contre, pourriez-vous me faire quelques potions pour le mal que pourrait causer la magie noire qu'il a reçut.

\- Je ramène monsieur Malefoy et ensuite je vous apporte ça.

Le directeur de Serpentard partit, entrainant son élève avec lui, lui tenant l'épaule. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir, le professeur se permit de redevenir quelques instants un parrain.

\- Drago tout va bien?

Le blond ne répondit pas, gardant le regard fixé sur le sol, semblant plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Severus n'ajouta rien, sachant que si l'enfant voulait lui parler, il le ferait. Il le raccompagna jusqu'à son dortoir avant de partir vers son labo, regrouper ce que Pompom lui avait demandé.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Neville était aux côtés de leur ami, le veillant dans le silence, essayant de ne pas poser leur regard sur les bandages qui remontaient jusqu'à son cou. Tous les deux étaient perdus dans leurs pensées.

Hermione passait et repassait sa main dans les cheveux ébènes, retenant ses larmes. Elle savait très bien ce qu'étaient les marques dans le dos de son ami. Elle avait connu un garçon maltraité dans son école, mais ça n'était pas resté secret très longtemps et l'école avait appelé les services sociaux qui c'étaient occupés de l'affaire. Quelques semaines plus tard on leur avait dit qu'il était dans une autre famille qui le traitait bien mieux. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'autres marques que des bleus chez lui et ça n'avait pas duré trop longtemps.

Mais apparemment pour Harry c'était différent. Les gens qui lui avaient fais ça avaient été plus loin que de simples coups et Hermione se demandait si elle voulait vraiment savoir. Mais maintenant une question survenait. Que pouvait-elle faire pour son ami? Qu'était-elle capable de faire.

\- "Comment devrais-je réagir? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'aider? Lui demander de me parler? Non, je ne dois surtout pas le forcer, ce serait encore pire... Non, il faut que j'agisse normalement. Il ne voudra sûrement pas qu'on le plaigne. Alors je vais rester à ses côtés. Je vais l'épauler du mieux que je le pourrais. Je serais toujours là pour lui, je vais tenter de devenir quelqu'un en qui il pourra avoir confiance et à qui il pourra parler librement. Sans peur d'être jugé, ni rejeté. Je sais qu'il est quelqu'un d'important, mais je sais qu'il ne prendra jamais la grosse tête, il restera égal à lui-même. il restera quelqu'un de gentil et juste. Je le sais... Je le ressens. Alors je resterais à ses côtés. Je veux devenir l'épaule sur laquelle il pourra se reposer dés qu'il en ressentira le besoin."

 _Noble motivation._

A côté, Neville était aussi perdu dans ses pensées, son regard brillait d'une détermination rarement vue chez lui, timide et peureux comme il était.

\- "J'ai osé dire que j'étais son ami... Et pourtant je n'ai rien vu... Rien du tout. Harry m'a toujours soutenu et moi qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour lui? Rien! Absolument rien! Je n'ai fais que profiter du soutien qu'il m'apportait sans rien lui donner en retour! Je suis le pire ami que l'on pourrait souhaiter. Mais je ne veux pas le laisser... Je veux rester à ses côtés... C'est égoïste et je le sais bien... Mais je veux rester à ses côtés et je ferais tout pour ça! Je tenterais de lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard comme Hermione, je m'entrainerais tous les jours, en secret s'il le faut! Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir plus fort, pour au moins m'approcher de son niveau! Je ferais tout pour être capable de le protéger! J'apprendrais à protéger... Je dois arrêter de me plaindre... Je dois bouger, m'y mettre. Je suis un sorcier bordel! Il est temps que j'essaye de mériter ce titre! Je vais apprendre... M'entrainer et je vais le protéger. Peu importe ce que cela pourra me coûter, je le protégerais..."

Neville trouvait que tout allait très vite. Cela faisait à peine quelques mois qu'ils se connaissaient et pourtant il était capable d'avoir de telles réactions pour son ami alors qu'il était d'habitude quelqu'un de calme et de posé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il c'était attaché aussi vite, mais le fait était là. Même si il sentait que quelque chose de magique aidait, il n'était absolument pas prêt à briser ce lien.

 _Quelle détermination!_

Pendant ce temps, l'esprit d'Harry flottait dans un endroit entièrement noir. Il était assis dans le vide, semblant plutôt à l'aise.

\- Je sais que tu es là.

 _Moi qui pensais te prendre par surprise!_

\- C'est impossible, tu es dans ma tête.

 _C'est vrai, mais qui n'essaye rien n'a rien! Sinon tout se passe bien?_

\- La blessure disparaitra vite, je suis plus inquiet concernant la magie noire qui m'a touché en même temps.

 _IL s'agite?_

\- Oui, pour l'instant je suis capable de le repousser. IL ne prendra pas de l'ampleur cette fois.

 _Tant mieux, je ne peux pas t'aider avec ça, même si je le voudrais._

\- Je sais. tu n'as pas à t'en faire, c'est mon problème, je le gère. Sinon j'ai bien peur que l'autre fou soit de retour. C'était lui dans la forêt. J'aurais reconnu sa magie entre mille.

 _Je l'ai senti aussi. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas resté mort plus longtemps, le temps que tu arrive à "maturité"._

\- Je ferais avec ce que j'ai pour l'instant. Mais au fait, pourquoi es-tu là?

 _Tu le sais très bien. Tu les sens et tu les vois. Ces liens qui commencent à briller là-bas au loin._

\- Je les ai vu... C'est...étrange...

 _C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'habitude de t'accrocher à certaines personnes, mais eux. Eux ont réussis se faire une petite place. Ce sont les premiers de ce genre, les liens seront puissants._

\- Je m'en doute. Encore faudrait-il qu'ils l'acceptent. J'ai peur tu sais... Je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'embarque avec eux... Ma vie n'est pas facile et ne le sera jamais...

 _Arrête de douter, leurs esprits veulent se lier à toi. Tu es important pour eux comme ils sont importants pour toi. Tu ne peux pas refuser ces liens juste par peur du futur. Pense avant tout au présent pour l'instant. Tu es un enfant, avoir des amis ne te fera pas de mal._

\- Avec ce lien ils seront plus que des amis.

 _Et leurs esprits le savent inconsciemment et ils l'acceptent. Veux-tu voir?_

\- Juste ressentir... Voir serait une atteinte à leur vie privée.

 _Si tu veux, je ne comprends pas bien toutes ces choses, mais c'est toi l'humain qui connait tout ces concepts bizarres._

Pendant quelques instants deux lumières éclairèrent l'endroit si sombre. Harry se gorgea de tout ce qui en ressortait, toutes les émotions. Et cela le fit pleurer. Une seule personne avait eu ce genre de sentiments pour lui depuis bien longtemps. Les deux lumières disparurent, laissant juste la place à deux fils scintillants. L'un jaune clair et l'autre bleu ciel. Harry les prit en main, les ramena contre son coeur. Il hésita encore quelques instants.

 _Harry, c'est eux qui le veulent, tu ne leur impose rien. N'hésite pas._

\- Bien... J'accepte.

Les deux fils brillèrent plus fort, s'enroulèrent autour d'une sphère verte qui se tenait contre le torse de l'enfant.

A l'extérieur, Hermione et Neville sursautèrent, leurs bras gauche commençaient à chauffer et à les démanger. Rapidement ils relevèrent leurs manches, constatant que quelque chose se dessinait sur leur peau. Un trait de magie dansait sur leurs bras, marquant son passage. Ils observèrent, fascinés, le phénomène, suivant du regard les courbes qui apparaissaient. Ils n'étaient pas inquiets, ça leur paraissait normal... Comme s'ils avaient attendus cela.

Quelques instants plus tard, tout s'arrêtait et les deux mages purent admirer les marques qui trônaient fièrement sur leurs bras gauche maintenant. Chez Neville, de fines arabesques dessinaient des motifs végétaux tout le long de son avant bras jusqu'au dos de sa main, s'enroulaient autour de ses doigts. Une rosace était apparue dans sa paume.

chez Hermione, une chouette était dessinée sur son avant-bras, tenant dans ses serres un livre ouvert dont les écritures s'échappaient et dansaient tout le long de son bras jusqu'au dos de sa main comme l'autre sorcier. Ce qui était écrit était illisible, ce n'était pas des lettres, mais plutôt des runes étranges.

Les deux enfants observèrent leurs tatouages avec admiration et presque affection, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de particulièrement précieux. Mais ils paniquèrent en entendant Pompom approcher avec le professeur Rogue. Ils se regardèrent paniqués, rabaissant leurs manches, essayant de cacher ces nouveaux attributs.

Mais quand l'infirmière tira les rideaux, ils constatèrent que les marques avaient disparues. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement, mais se demandèrent tout de même de quoi il s'agissait. Quelque chose leur disait qu'ils auraient vite des réponses.

Pompom les força à partir et à retourner dans leur dortoir. Ils acceptèrent à contrecoeur, mais ils savaient qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin de dormir. Pendant ce temps, l'infirmière administrait différentes potions au plus jeune. Son travail terminé elle rejoignit sa chambre attenante à l'infirmerie. Si quelque chose se passait durant la nuit elle serait immédiatement au courant.

Et comme elle s'y attendait, elle ne passa pas une bonne nuit. Un cri horrible la réveilla en sursaut. En quelques instants elle fut hors de son lit, baguette en main. Elle rentra dans son antre, se dirigeant tout de suite vers le lit de son patient. Elle paniqua quand elle constata que celui-ci était vide. Alors qu'elle allait commencer à hurler partout, elle entendit un froissement de vêtements derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une forme sombre se glisser entre deux lits.

\- Monsieur Potter, je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment le moment de jouer à cache-cache.

L'enfant ne lui répondit pas et elle ne le voyait plus malgré la lumière qu'elle venait d'allumer. Pourtant elle était sûr qu'il était encore là. Elle entendit à nouveau le bruit de ses vêtements un peu plus loin. Près d'un des coins de la salle. Elle s'en approcha rapidement, mais ne le vit pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne où il était.

Quelques instants plus tard la très respectable infirmière de l'une des plus grandes écoles de magie du monde se trouvait à quatre pattes, presque rampante, observant sous les lits. Après quelques instants elle finit par trouver ce qui l'intéressait. Sous le dernier lit contre le mur se tenait une petite forme recroquevillée.

\- Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Elle se tendit un peu, essayant d'attraper l'enfant, mais dés que sa main entra dans le champ de vision de celui-ci, il hurla, se collant le plus loin possible de l'infirmière contre le mur, se faisant le plus petit possible. Tremblant comme une feuille.

\- Laissez-moi...Laissez-moi... J'ai rien fais... Chuis pas un... un monstre... Laissez-moi...

Pompom n'osa pas s'approcher plus de peur d'une réaction plus violente. Elle se contenta juste de rester couché par terre, attendant que l'enfant se calme. Mais ça n'arrivait pas et au contraire, cela empirait. Il tremblait de plus en plus fort, enchainant des paroles sans sens, laissant échapper de temps en temps des petits cris, comme si on le frappait.

Inutile dans cette situation, Pompom se décida à appeler quelqu'un de plus compétent. Elle sortit rapidement de son infirmerie, toujours en robe de chambre, ses cheveux grisonnants partaient dans tous le sens. Elle se prépara à partir dans une direction bien précise quand elle repéra la personne qu'elle cherchait. Celle-ci passait justement devant son infirmerie à trois heures du matin.

\- Severus! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Ca sonnait très enfantin, mais c'était la réalité. Il n'était pas parvenu à fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Le souvenir de la nuit d'Halloween et de Lily le hantaient dés qu'il fermait les yeux. Il lui avait promit de faire un effort concernant son fils, pour elle, mais il n'avait absolument rien fait. Et pire encore le fils de sa seule amie se faisait blesser par un dangereux mage noir et il ne pouvait rien faire du tout à part fournir deux potions qui avaient une efficacité toute relative. C'était donc ainsi qu'il se retrouvait à errer dans le château, espérant chasser de son esprit toutes les questions qui le taraudaient.

\- Severus, c'est toi qui gère le mieux ce genre de cas, viens m'aider, moi il ne me laisse pas approcher.

\- De quoi parle-tu?

\- Tais-toi et viens. Un gamin qui te ressemble à besoin d'un peu d'aide.

Lorsque Pompom venait lui parler de "gamins qui lui ressemblaient", c'était toujours en référence à son enfance plutôt chaotique. Ca voulait dire qu'elle avait un enfant maltraité ou négligé sous la main. Le professeur de potions soupira, il y en avait déjà eut quelques uns à Poudlard. Et c'était chaque fois à lui de gérer ça, parce qu'il était le seul qui parvenait à les faire parler ou à les aider un minimum. Il suivit donc l'infirmière, se demandant sur qui il allait tomber. Mentalement il fit une liste des différents élèves de l'école qui pourraient l'être, mais aucun nom ne ressortit vraiment de sa recherche.

Il n'eut qu'une conclusion, l'étudiant savait bien se cacher. Severus savait repérer rapidement des traces d'abus, même les plus infimes. Alors si un enfant avait échappé à sa vigilance c'était qu'il était plutôt doué pour se cacher.

Elle l'entraina près d'un lit vide tout au bout de la salle contre le mur. Il observa le lit vide, se demandant si Pompom ne divaguait pas. Mais il la vit s'accroupir et regarder sous le lit.

\- Ah! Il n'a pas bougé, tant mieux, j'ai eu peur qu'il aille se cacher autre part. Viens Severus, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le calmer.

L'enseignant commença à s'inquiéter, il n'aimait pas beaucoup découvrir des enfants maltraités, il trouvait ça horrible et savait les conséquences que cela pouvait amener. Il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour les aider, mais en retour il demandait toujours qu'ils gardent le silence sur lui. Il en avait aidé beaucoup depuis qu'il était professeur, mais en découvrir de nouveaux le désespérait à chaque fois, car c'était un phénomène qui n'avait pas de fin, il y aura toujours des enfants maltraités.

En plus, il s'inquiétait de qui il allait trouver sous ce lit, car si l'enfant se cachait là c'est qu'il devait être déjà pas mal atteint. Rangeant sa dignité, il se mit dans la même position que l'infirmière et s'accroupit pour regarder sous le lit. La première chose qu'il remarqua ce furent les grands yeux émeraudes qui fixaient le vide, des yeux écarquillés au possible.

Le professeur de potion retint un frisson en reconnaissant l'enfant qu'il y avait là. Mais pour lui c'était inimaginable, comment le Survivant pouvait-il être un enfant maltraité? Il était la plus grande célébrité du monde sorcier! Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, mais il était difficile de nier une telle évidence, tout ce qu'il avait remarqué depuis la rentrée prenait sens. D'ailleurs il se demandait s'il n'avait pas comprit plus tôt et que son esprit encore contre James Potter n'avait pas fait disparaitre cette possibilité. Son esprit partit ensuite vers Lily. Savait-elle pour son fils? Avait-elle imaginé qu'il serait traité ainsi? Mais qui c'était occupé de lui?

Finalement, le professeur du laisser ses questions de côté, se reconcentrant sur sa tâche. Il demanda à Pompom de s'éloigner. Elle pouvait être parfois trop oppressante et c'était mauvais pour des enfants qui avaient peur des contacts et qui souvent avaient l'habitude d'être délaissés. Se faire soudainement materner ne leur plaisait pas.

Quand elle fut partie, il s'allongea, restant à une distance respectable pour ne pas l'effrayer plus. Il tenta de le toucher, mais la réaction fut violente alors il ne tenta pas l'expérience une seconde fois. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui arrivait au plus petit, c'était un phénomène qu'on retrouvait chez des personnes traumatisées. Sachant qu'il était impuissant face à ça, il se contenta de parler, essayant de rassurer son élève comme il l'avait fait avec d'autres avant lui.

-Ca va passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'es pas là-bas, tu es à Poudlard, personne ne te fera rien ici. Ce n'est qu'un souvenir, les souvenirs ne peuvent pas blesser, il va finir par partir. Mais tu dois te battre, te dire que ce n'est pas vrai, que c'est passé.

En parlant, le professeur s'assit contre le mur, gardant juste une main sous le lit, ouverte. Et il parla, essayant de ramener à la réalité l'enfant. Après quelques minutes de monologue, il sentit une petite main attraper la sienne et la serrer presque désespérément. Severus la serra gentiment, sachant que le souvenir s'en allait doucement.

\- Tout va bien Harry, tu es à l'infirmerie. Tu n'es pas là-bas. Personne ne te fais du mal. Je suis là pour t'aider, ça va bientôt passer ne t'inquiète pas. Mais il faut que tu sorte. S'enfermer dans le noir n'est pas la bonne solution.

Le sorcier sentit du mouvement sous le lit et doucement des cheveux noirs commencèrent à émerger suivit des épaules. Severus se pencha et passa ses mains sous les aisselles du plus petit, le tirant vers l'extérieur et le soulevant facilement. Une fois qu'il fut complètement sortit, il le prit dans ses bras, le serra contre lui. D'abord tendu, le Survivant ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'accrocher à cette bouée de sauvetage bienvenue.

Le professeur resta là, simplement assis sur le sol avec l'enfant dans ses bras. Combien d'enfants détruits comme lui par leurs familles avait-il tenu ainsi? Il en avait perdu le décompte. Certains c'étaient relevés, d'autres avaient eu beaucoup de mal. Certains n'y étaient pas parvenus.

Severus n'était pas quelqu'un de démonstratif, ni de particulièrement tactile à cause de son passé, mais il savait qu'après ce genre de moment, sentir quelqu'un nous soutenir n'avait pas de prix. Alors comme sa mère l'avait fait avant pour lui, il essayait de rassurer ses élèves blessés par la vie, laissant son visage autoritaire bien loin dans ses poches pour les soutenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se rendormait, beaucoup plus calme qu'avant. Le sorcier passa une main sur son front, constatant que l'enfant était fiévreux. C'était sûrement ça qui avait accentué les souvenirs. Prudemment il se leva, gardant le petit contre lui et le ramena à son lit. Il appela discrètement Pompom lui demandant d'amener quelque chose contre la fièvre. Il remit les couvertures à leur place. Juste à ce moment la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit.

Deux silhouettes s'avancèrent jusqu'au lit du Survivant, Pompom les reconnut sans mal.

\- Neville, Hermione? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?! A une telle heure?

Les deux enfants étaient là, encore à moitié endormi. Hermione se frottait les yeux d'une main, sa longue robe de nuit blanche trainait sur le sol alors que d'une main elle tenait son oreiller. Neville semblait encore plus endormi qu'elle et son t-shirt gris de pyjama était tout froissé et de travers alors que son pantalon noir menaçait de tomber. Lui aussi avait emporté son coussin, mais aussi deux petits serpents qui c'étaient enroulés autour de son poignet.

Finalement, après un nouveau bâillement la jeune fille répondit.

\- On a sentit qu'Harry n'allait pas bien... On a voulu venir plus vite mais on c'est perdu dans le château... Est-ce qu'on peut rester avec lui?

L'infirmière ne savait pas trop quoi dire, elle se demandait surtout comment des enfants endormis avaient pu deviner ce qu'il se passait. Severus, lui, fronça les sourcils en remarquant quelques marques noirs sur le bras gauche de la née-moldu. Mais il ne poussa pas la recherche plus loin.

\- Madame Pomfresh on peut?

\- Je serais vraiment sans coeur de dire non et puis vous avez fait le trajet. Peut-être qu'il dormira mieux s'il est à vos côtés.

\- Merci madame.

Les deux enfants passèrent à côté des enseignants, mais alors que Neville allait jusque chez son ami, la sorcière s'arrêta devant son professeur de potion, s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Merci de l'avoir aidé. Normalement c'est à nous de le faire, c'est notre tâche, mais je crois qu'on est pas encore assez entrainé.

\- Viens 'Mione, on s'entrainera pour arriver plus vite la prochaine fois.

La jeune fille rejoignit son ami qui avait poussé un lit contre celui d'Harry. Elle se coucha à sa droite et dés qu'elle fut à proximité, l'enfant vint se coller à elle. Hermione n'hésita pas avant de le serrer contre elle. Neville s'installa pendant ce temps à gauche et se serra au Survivant, passant un bras au dessus du corps frêle, allant jusqu'à toucher la sorcière. Les serpents s'enroulèrent autour du cou de leur maître.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir, comme rassuré d'être ensemble. Pompom les regarda attendri alors que le professeur de potions se posaient encore et toujours des questions. Quand la jeune fille avait dit qu'il s'agissait de "leur tâche", ça sonnait comme officiel, que c'était un travail qu'eux devaient accomplir. En plus elle avait su il ne savait trop comment que c'était lui qui avait calmé Potter.

Pompom finit par l'interroger sur ce qu'il c'était passé.

\- Flash-back Pompom. Il n'y a rien contre ça, il faut juste attendre que cela passe.

\- C'est rare comme phénomène, mais pas incroyable, nous avons connu d'autres élèves qui vivaient ça.

\- Je crois que c'est sa fièvre qui a déclenché le phénomène où qui a en tout cas accentué le souvenir.

\- Merci pour ton aide.

\- Tu sais très bien que pour ce genre d'enfants je peux faire des efforts. Peu importe d'où ils viennent. Ils méritent plus que n'importe qui d'être aidés.

Finalement, il fut mit dehors par l'infirmière qui le força à retourner se coucher. Il ne savait pas trop si il arriverait à s'endormir maintenant que des dizaines de questions se rajoutaient en plus des autres. Néanmoins il repartit se coucher pour au moins tenter de dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, quand Pompom se réveilla elle trouva le trio toujours endormi dans son infirmerie. Etant samedi elle les laissa dormir tranquillement, ils en avaient besoin. En revenant du petit-déjeuner elle était accompagnée du directeur qui voulait des explications plus précises concernant ce qu'il c'était passé la veille.

Et il allait pouvoir les avoir puisque les enfants étaient réveillés. Hermione s'étirait, essayant aussi de dompter la crinière qui lui servait de cheveux. Neville essayait de se réveiller, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire alors que Harry avait redressé son coussin pour s'asseoir contre la tête du lit.

\- Bonjour monsieur, madame Pomfresh.

\- Bonjour Harry, tu te sens bien?

\- Beaucoup mieux qu'hier. Ce n'était pas une grosse blessure, c'est simplement la magie noire qui m'a perturbé. Pour l'instant tout va bien, je n'ai pas mal.

\- Tant mieux, je vais t'ausculter et on va voir quand tu pourras sortir d'ici.

Neville et Hermione partirent s'habiller dans leur dortoir alors que l'infirmière s'occupait de leur ami. Elle retira les bandages, constatant que de la blessure il ne restait plus qu'une fine trace blanche. La guérison du plus jeune était étonnante, beaucoup plus rapide que ce à quoi elle c'était attendue. Elle n'avait même plus besoin de lui remettre les bandages.

Rassurée, elle le laissa avec le directeur. Celui-ci s'assit sur une chaise aux côtés de son élève.

\- Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il c'est passé hier?

\- Pas de soucis, je m'en souviens très clairement. Alors, avec Neville et Drago on a cherché la licorne blessée. Il nous a fallut une demi-heure avant de trouver son corps, elle était morte au pied d'un arbre, elle avait caché son petit entre ses racines. Quand je me suis approché, la licorne s'est mise à briller et son corps s'est décomposé en petits points lumineux. Quand elle a disparut, j'ai récupéré le bébé. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'il va bien?

\- Oui, Hagrid l'a prit avec lui, il va s'en occuper jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour se débrouiller seul.

\- Bien. donc j'ai pris le petit avec moi, mais alors qu'on s'apprêtait à repartir, une silhouette sombre est apparue. Elle se plaignait que son repas avait disparu. Après il nous a attaqué. J'ai réussi à le retenir le temps que Drago et Neville s'enfuient, mais il est partit à leur poursuite. Je l'ai suivis et je me suis fais blessé. Après Neville m'a protégé avec son crapaud. Finalement, un griffon, "Hrimfaxi" je crois, nous a aidé, il l'a tenu en respect le temps que Hagrid arrive, prévenu par Drago. Après il est partit.

\- As-tu une idée de qui il peut s'agir?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, en tout cas il parlait fourchelang.

\- En es-tu sûr? Ce n'est pas un don commun. A part toi je ne connais aucun sorcier vivant ayant ce don.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai entendu, maintenant libre à vous de me croire. De toute manière, je doute que vous connaissiez tous les sorciers du monde.

\- C'est peut-être vrai, mais jusqu'à maintenant on avait toujours connu les sorciers parlant cette langue et ce n'étaient pas les plus gentils.

\- Ca c'est vous qui le dites.

\- Tu en connais d'autres?

\- C'est bien possible.

Madame Pomfresh revint à ce moment là, accompagnée de Neville et Hermione. L'infirmière demanda au sorcier de laisser le plus jeune tranquille pour l'instant. Dumbeldore se leva et repartit, pensif sur la situation à venir. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Neville c'étaient installés, leurs sacs de cours remplis de livres et d'autres choses.

\- Harry, tu as plutôt bien guéri, mais je veux que tu restes encore ici toute la journée et cette nuit pour être sûr.

\- D'accord, Hermione, Neville, j'espère que vous m'avez ramené des livres, il est hors de question que je reste ici à ne rien faire.

Les enfants sourirent alors qu'ils sortaient différents livres et qu'ils s'installaient pour faire leurs devoirs, préférant les finir rapidement pour être tranquille après. Ils passèrent une journée tranquille, discutant de tout et de rien, lisant, jouant de temps en temps aux cartes ou aux échecs.

Le soir arriva bien vite et cette fois Pompom n'essaya même pas de renvoyer les enfants, sachant très bien qu'ils resteraient peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Le lendemain elle autorisa la sortie du Survivant. Celui-ci se retint de sauter en l'air de joie, il trouvait qu'il passait beaucoup trop de temps dans l'infirmerie.

Dés qu'il fut dehors il entraina ses deux amis vers leur cachette. Ils passèrent les différents couloirs cachés avant d'arriver à leur tour. Dés qu'ils furent loin des oreilles indiscrètes Neville et Hermione relevèrent leurs manches, dévoilant leurs bras gauches sur lesquels apparaissaient les étranges tatouages. Harry les regarda émerveillés.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais fais avec personne, ils sont magnifiques.

\- On trouve aussi, mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous en dise un peu plus sur qui je suis.

Il s'éloigna un peu alors que ses amis s'asseyaient sur les différents coussins qui trainaient là. Le Survivant se concentra quelques instants. Rapidement la couleur de sa peau changea pour noircir et laisser place à des plumes. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'humain avait laissé place à un griffon noir majestueux.

Hermione sursauta en découvrant l'autre apparence de son ami.

\- Tu es un animagus?!

\- "Pas vraiment"

Le deux enfants sursautèrent en entendant une voix leur parler dans leur tête. Le griffon sourit face à leur réaction alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, tel un sphinx, devant eux.

\- "Je suis un Opinicus. Une sorte de griffon. La magie m'a 'créée'. Elle m'a donné cette apparence lors de mes six ans ainsi que différents dons. Elle a fait de moi un Gardien. Mon rôle est de préserver la magie, que jamais la magie noire ne s'infiltre trop profondément en elle. Je dois la garder pure. C'est ma charge, la tâche que la magie m'a confié."

\- Comment fais-tu ça?

\- "J'ai des pouvoirs particuliers Hermione, certains qui ne servent qu'à ça, purifier. J'ai une relation particulière avec la magie, je la vois, la ressens même si elle est infime. Je peux la sentir bouger dans votre corps, s'agiter quand on est en cours. Je l'entends couler entre les murs de Poudlard quand je me promène. Actuellement ma 'vision' est limitée à Poudlard, mais je suis capable de me connecter à la magie elle-même. Je peux ainsi la voir sur des territoires beaucoup plus étendus. Toute l'Angleterre, l'Europe même. Ainsi, je peux vite repérer les endroits où la magie noire devient trop importante."

\- Mais c'est incroyable!

\- "C'est vrai. Mais c'est éreintant comme travail, purifier la magie n'est pas une mince affaire."

\- Et tu es le seul Gardien?

\- "Non, nous sommes et avons toujours été cinq. Un par continent. En Amérique il se nomme Quetzalcoatl*, le serpent à plumes. Cela va faire bientôt presque deux mille ans qu'il est en action. C'est le plus vieux d'entre nous. En Afrique il y a Koy Bumba*, le léopard. En Asie, c'est Inari*, une renarde. Enfin, en Océanie c'est Tangaroa*, un homme poisson. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vus, jamais rencontrés. On ne peut se retrouver sur le même continent. Mais nous sommes liés et savons qui est qui et où. Nous cinq préservons l'équilibre de la magie dans le monde. Lorsque l'un de nous meurt, un déséquilibre se crée jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau gardien naisse pour prendre le relais."

\- Mais Harry, tu es né il y a seulement douze ans et devenu un gardien à tes six ans. Cela veut dire que le gardien d'Europe est mort il y a peu?

\- "Il est mort il y a bien plus longtemps que tu peux le penser. Il s'appelait Norfi*. Cela va bien faire cent ans qu'il a rendu l'âme et sa mort a créée un déséquilibre. C'est à cause de ce déséquilibre que des êtres plongés dans la magie noire tel que Gellert Grindewald ou encore Voldemort sont apparus. Si il y avait eut un gardien, ils auraient été purifiés depuis longtemps et ne seraient jamais devenus les hommes horribles qu'ils ont été. Tout ce qu'ils ont accomplis n'aurait jamais eu lieu. De plus, à cause d'eux, la magie noire s'infiltre depuis des années de plus en plus dans les courants magiques qui circulent sous la Terre. C'est mon rôle maintenant de nettoyer tout ça."

\- C'est incroyable... Mais toi... Tu es humain non? Tu va vieillir et vivre normalement?

\- "Pour l'instant oui. Car quelque chose m'empêche d'être un véritable gardien pour l'instant."

L'opinicus retrouva sa forme humaine et resta assis devant les enfants. Harry leur montra la marque qu'il portait au front.

\- Cette marque est remplie de magie noire, mais également d'autre chose. Je ne pourrais pas devenir un Gardien tant que je la porterais. Mais lorsque j'en serais débarrassée, j'aurais tout mes pouvoirs et ma forme définitive. Comme Quetzalcoatl et les autres. Je ne serais plus humain. Je vivrais bien plus longtemps que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

\- Pourquoi ne pas vouloir rester humain?

\- J'ai accepter la proposition de devenir un Gardien à mes six ans Hermione. La magie m'a bien expliqué tout ce qu'il m'arrivera et ce que je deviendrais. La forme que j'ai pour l'instant n'est rien comparé à ce que je vais devenir.

\- Mais si tu vis plus longtemps que nous... Tu vas être tout seul?

Harry lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu es la seule qui pense à ça Hermione.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que tu te retrouve tout seul!

\- Pour l'instant je vous ai vous et j'aurais à jamais votre souvenir. Mais restons concentrés sur le présent, je ne suis qu'un humain, un enfant qui va à l'école et qui dois apprendre à se battre. Et je vous ai vous. Un frère et une soeur, les liens les plus précieux que je n'ai jamais eu.

\- C'est ça les tatouages?

Harry acquiesça alors qu'il les regardait à nouveau. Ils étaient beau et puissant. Il passa une main sur chacun, les caressant comme s'ils étaient la chose la plus précieuse qu'il n'eut jamais eu.

\- Ces tatouages sont la preuve physique du lien qui nous unit maintenant. Un lien fraternel qui ne se brisera que si l'un de vous le rejette. C'est vous et votre magie qui avez commencés inconsciemment à créer ce lien. Moi j'étais trop incertain pour faire le premier pas. Mais hier soir, vous étiez plus décidés que jamais. Les liens étaient solides. Je les ai acceptés. Les marques sont apparues. Elles renferment un grand pouvoir.

\- Lequel?

\- A vous de le découvrir, même moi je ne le sais pas. Je n'ai jamais accepté ce genre de lien avant. Vous êtes les tous premiers. Je peux juste vous dire de ne jamais lancer un sort avec votre main gauche, ce qui sortira de votre baguette sera beaucoup plus puissant que ce dont vous avez l'habitude. Vous allez devoir vous entrainer pour contrôler tout ça.

Neville et Hermione se regardèrent, décidés. La jeune fille parla puisque Neville ne savait pas trop comment formuler les choses.

\- Nous sommes prêts à apprendre n'importe quoi pour t'aider. Nous t'aiderons dans ta tâche, jusqu'à notre mort s'il le faut. Nous te supporterons, nous serons toujours là pour toi. Sache que tu peux te reposer sur nous désormais, tu n'as pas besoin de te battre seul, plus maintenant.

\- Merci...

Harry n'arrivait pas à dire un mot de plus à cause de ses larmes de joie. Les trois amis se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, appréciant d'être tous ensemble. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et qu'ils furent un peu remis de leurs émotions, ils commencèrent à discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant et comment Harry les entraineraient.

Ils commencèrent d'ailleurs tout de suite, par de la méditation pour renforcer leur perception de la magie. Les deux apprentis sorciers y mirent énormément de coeur. Pendant ce temps, Harry c'était transformé partiellement, laissant juste ses ailes sortir pour voler dans la coupole. Il avait besoin de bouger après ce trop plein d'émotions.

Vers midi, quand il fut sûr que tous les élèves devaient être dans la grande salle, il sortit de l'ancien observatoire pour voler autour de Poudlard, s'amusant à zigzaguer entre les tours, se laissant porter par le vent.

Il ne resta pas trop longtemps et rejoignit ses amis, mangeant avec eux un bon repas que Zaniah leur avait gentiment apporté. La petite elfe avait rougi jusqu'au bout des oreilles quand Neville l'avait complimenté une bonne centaine de fois sur la nourriture.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut aussi agréable que le matin, quoiqu'avec moins de révélations. Le soir ils durent néanmoins se résoudre à retourner dans leur dortoir. Leurs absences répétées allaient finir par attirer l'attention.

Alors qu'ils allaient passer le portrait de la grosse dame, Harry repéra un élève sur un des escaliers bougeant. Il se tourna vers ses deux amis.

\- Allez-y sans moi, je reviendrais plus tard.

Les deux gryffondors regardèrent ce qui intéressait leur ami. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à repérer l'élève qui se tenait plus loin. Sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas assister à cette discussion, ils souhaitèrent simplement bonne chance à leur désormais frère. Celui-ci s'empressa de descendre pour essayer d'atteindre l'escalier qui le mènerait là où il le souhaitait.

Il se retrouva devant l'élève de Serpentard. Ils restèrent quelques instants là à simplement se regarder dans les yeux. Finalement, Harry passa à côté de lui.

\- Viens Drago... Pas ici.

Le blond ne dit rien, se contentant de marcher dans les pas du gryffondor. Celui-ci le mena tout en haut d'une tour, celle d'astronomie où volaient tranquillement les différentes maquettes de planètes. Drago partit s'accouder à la rambarde alors que le plus petit s'asseyait, passant ses jambes entre les barreaux, les laissant pendre dans le vide.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, apprivoisant la présence de l'autre. Finalement, le Survivant parla.

\- Drago, je sais...

\- Quoi? Que j'ai vu tes marques?

\- Ca aussi, mais je sais que tu es comme moi.

Le souffle du blond se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors que ses mains serraient la barre de fer. Harry continua.

\- Ca te rassure?

\- C'est presque honteux à dire, mais oui... Ca me rassure de savoir que tu es maltraité...

\- C'est normal tu sais de ressentir ça. Ca te rassure de savoir que tu n'es pas tout seul à vivre ça.

\- Oui, ne pas être seul...C'est rassurant...

Drago s'assit dans la même position que le Survivant, son regard se perdant au loin.

\- Je... Je n'ai jamais su à qui en parler... Je ne voulais pas en parler...

\- Je sais... Je suis pareil. Il est difficile de parler de ce genre de chose à un adulte. Ils sont si maladroits parfois, ils font souvent plus de mal que de bien. Ils ne se rendent pas compte de l'effort que l'on doit faire pour oser leur en parler.

\- C'est ça... J'ai essayé une fois... On m'a dis que j'exagérais sûrement. Je ne l'ai plus jamais dis.

\- Pareil.

\- Pourquoi je t'en parle en fait?

\- Parce que je sais ce que tu vis et je suis un enfant. Et puis, on doit en parler, un jour ou l'autre. C'est quelque chose qui doit sortir si on ne veut pas que ça nous ronge.

\- Je sais...

Le silence reprit place, ils regardèrent les étoiles commencer à apparaitre les unes après les autres. Le blond finit par briser le silence.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je viens me lamenter chez toi... Tu as vécu pire que moi d'après tes marques. Je n'en ai pas autant, en fait je n'en ai presque pas. Juste deux ou trois...

\- Ce n'est pas mal de se lamenter de temps en temps quand on garde toujours tout pour soit. Et tu sais, ce ne sont pas le cicatrices qui disent ce qui est pire. Des mots peuvent faire mal, parfois même plus mal que des coups. Et je crois que Lucius Malefoy sait les manier.

Le visage du sang-pur se ferma alors que des paroles se faisaient entendre dans sa tête. Il tenta de les chasser, de ne pas y faire attention. Mais c'était difficile, très difficile.

\- Drago... Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait?

\- Il ne me prive pas de nourriture comme toi apparemment.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec mon petit corps tout frêle je ne peux pas cacher ça.

\- Généralement il me gifle ou me frappe avec sa canne. Parfois c'est des sorts. Ca dépend de son humeur... Et de mon travail...

Un frisson parcourut le corps du jeune sorcier. Harry comprit vite quel genre de sort.

\- Dis moi qu'il n'a jamais osé utiliser un _doloris_...

Drago resta pensif, ses traits se tirèrent alors que son regard se voilait. Ses mains tremblaient en parlant.

\- Deux fois... Juste deux fois... Pour me punir... Et pour m'endurcir...

Des sifflements retentirent à côté du sang-pur. Celui-ci comprit vite que c'était l'autre enfant qui sifflait ainsi, de rage apparemment. Vu l'expression du gryffondor Drago n'eut aucun mal à imaginer que ce qu'il disait n'était pas beau à entendre. Lorsque le plus petit se fut calmé il tritura son béret mal à l'aise de s'être laissé emporté.

\- Désolé, les insultes en Fourchelang sont beaucoup plus variées qu'en anglais.

\- On aura tout vu, un gryffondor qui parle Fourchelang. Juste une question. Tes serpents sont venimeux?

Effectivement, il venait d'apercevoir les deux reptiles tranquillement enroulés autour du cou de leur maître. Harry les caressa doucement en souriant.

\- Oui, ils sont venimeux, mais ils ne font rien tant qu'on ne les menace pas ou que je ne leur demande pas.

Après ça, ils restèrent en silence durant de longues minutes. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre. Leurs pensées partirent un peu dans tous les sens avant de retourner au sujet de départ de la conversation.

\- Potter...

\- Harry. Appelle moi Harry.

\- Mouais... Enfin, on fait quoi? On n'en parle à personne?

\- Personnellement je n'ai pas encore envie d'en parler à un adulte. Aucun d'eux n'a vraiment ma confiance alors hors de question de leur en parler. Plus tard peut-être. Mais toi, tu pourrais demander de l'aide au professeur Rogue.

\- Pourquoi?

\- C'est lui qui m'a aidé avec mes cauchemars hier soir. Il savait quoi faire. Dans toute l'école, si il y a quelqu'un à qui je parlerais, c'est à lui.

\- Non! Il... Il est proche de mon père! si je lui parle il ira le voir et ce sera encore pire après!

\- Je ne crois pas que le professeur soit comme ça. Mais ne te force pas. Attends, comme j'attends de trouver la bonne personne à qui en parler...

Le silence revint, mais pas pour longtemps.

\- Tu... Tu crois qu'on a mérité ça?

\- ...

\- Je veux dire... Je sais que c'est pas normal qu'un parent tape son enfant... Mais pourquoi avec nous ils le font? Est-ce qu'on a vraiment un problème? Ils doivent bien avoir une raison de faire ça... Alors quoi? qu'est-ce qu'on a fait?

\- Je ne sais pas Drago... Je ne sais pas...

Cette fois ils restèrent silencieux, ne parlant plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la tour à l'heure du couvre-feu, rejoignant leurs maisons. La semaine recommença. Les cours s'enchainèrent, le temps passa. Novembre fut là et les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas. La température déjà basse depuis la rentrée chuta encore plus et fin Novembre, la neige commença à recouvrir la lande écossaise.

Désormais plus personne dans le château ne se baladait sans sa cape d'hiver et de bons pulls. Les couloirs n'étaient pas particulièrement chauds, même les tableaux se réfugiaient dans le fond de leur peinture.

A part ça tout se déroulait sans trop de problèmes. Les cours se déroulaient bien, les élèves avançaient dans leur maîtrise, Hermione avait déjà lu une armoire entière de la bibliothèque. Seul les plantes de Neville avaient plus de mal avec le froid. Mais Harry avait vite installé autour des végétaux plus fragiles des sorts de chaleurs. Depuis le début de l'année, de nouvelles plantes c'étaient rajoutées à la collection, toutes trouvées dans le parc de Poudlard. Mais le Londubat comptait bien acheter de nouvelles graines durant les vacances.

Mais avant celles-ci il y avait encore trois bonnes semaines de cours. Et actuellement les élèves de Pouffsoufle et Gryffondor auraient préférés être en vacances plutôt que devoir écouter leur fantôme de professeur d'Histoire de la magie. Plus endormant que lui ça n'existait pas. La très grande majorité des élèves roupillaient sur leur bureau plutôt que de tenter comprendre les guerres gobelines.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, cela fit sursauter la plupart des dormeurs qui se dépêchèrent de prendre leurs affaires et de partir, ne voulant pas rester là plus longtemps. Surtout que maintenant ils avaient l'après-midi de libre. Harry râlait allègrement.

\- C'est pas un cours d'histoire de la magie ça! Déjà il commence seulement avec l'histoire de Poudlard, mais c'est plus large que ça. En plus la majorité de ce qu'il raconte est fausse!

\- Comment ça fausse?

\- Hermione, les sorciers ne se sont jamais vraiment beaucoup penchés sur leur histoire. En tout cas ils se sont contentés de récits et n'ont pas vraiment cherchés plus de preuves que ça. C'est une grosse erreur et ce qu'on nous enseigne ici est maintenant faux, mais en plus terriblement endormant.

\- Avoir un professeur mort n'aide pas beaucoup non plus.

\- Tu n'as pas tort Neville.

\- Mais Harry, toi tu pourrais nous expliquer!

\- Pardon?

Tous les élèves qui étaient sortis de la classe c'étaient arrêtés pour les écouter. C'était devenu intéressant quand le Survivant avait annoncé que ce qu'ils voyaient était faux. Hermione ne fit pas attention à eux et réitéra sa demande, excitée d'entendre le savoir d'un Gardien. Un savoir qui se transmettait d'un Gardien à l'autre et qui venait de la nuit des temps. Oui, elle voulait vraiment écouter la version de Harry.

\- S'il-te-plait! Je veux savoir la vraie histoire, celle que toi tu connais. S'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait!

La jeune fille tournait en sautillant autour de son ami en sautillant toute excitée par l'idée. Face à cette boule d'énergie, le Survivant ne put qu'abdiquer.

\- D'accord Hermione, je vais te raconter l'histoire de la magie. L'histoire oubliée depuis longtemps.

\- Qui veut venir?

Cette fois elle c'était adressée à tous les élèves regroupés là. Entre temps les Serdaigles étaient arrivés dans ce couloir, venant de quitter leur cours de botanique avec les serpentards qui n'étaient pas loin derrière.

Certains gryffondors se regardèrent, attendant de voir ce que les autres voulaient faire. Ron, Seamus et d'autres partir vers les dortoirs, ne voulant pas d'un deuxième cours alors qu'ils étaient tranquilles pour l'après-midi. Dean resta par contre, ainsi que quelques autres. Ce fut pareil pour les Poufsouffles, certains partirent, un petit groupe restait. chez les Serdaigles, le groupe qui resta fut plus impressionnant. Pour eux toute information était bonne à prendre. Peu importe sa source, tout pourrait être vérifié après. Aucun Serpentard. ils se contentèrent de ricaner, disant que le Survivant voulait juste se montrer en spectacle.

Désormais, il y avait beaucoup moins de monde dans le couloir. Harry soupira, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Il était même content de pouvoir enfin expliquer la vraie histoire. Padma Patil, une élève de Serdaigle qui avait voulu rester avec sa soeur jumelle fut la première à rompre le silence.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va? Dans la Grande salle?

\- Non, il y a trop de monde. Et puis tous n'aurons pas envie de m'écouter. Nous n'irons pas dans une salle commune. Je crois qu'on peut essayer de trouver une salle un peu confortable. Poudlard?

La magie du château s'agita quelques secondes alors qu'une porte apparaissait au milieu d'un mur vierge quelques instants plus tôt.

Harry remercia le château avant d'entrainer les élèves à sa suite. Lorsqu'ils eurent passés la porte ils se retrouvèrent dans un autre couloir. Ils le suivirent, passant les différentes portes qui se présentaient à leur passage. Ils finirent par arriver dans une salle de taille respectable ronde. Il y avait des fauteuils de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes et couleurs entassés un peu partout. Ainsi que des dizaines de coussins. Un feu c'était allumé dés qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle, diffusant une lumière orangée.

Les élèves commencèrent à déplacer les fauteuils en bon état et pas du tout poussiéreux. Ils s'installèrent en arc de cercle autour de Harry qui c'était assis sur une table basse qui trainait par là. Certains s'assirent par terre sur les coussins, d'autres se partageaient les sofas. Chacun se mit à l'aise et le Survivant préférait ça. Quand tout le monde fut prêt, Dean posa une question qu'il avait gardé depuis le début.

\- Tu as parlé à Poudlard tout à l'heure?

\- Pas vraiment. Cela reste un château, mais il a une certaine conscience. Si vous arrivez à effleurer sa magie, vous pouvez lui demander quelque chose. Il verra vos intentions et vous aidera ou pas.

\- Comment peux-tu "toucher" sa magie?

\- Avec beaucoup d'entrainement et une conscience aiguë de la magie qui nous habite jusqu'à ce que ses moindres mouvements ne soient plus un secret. Je pourrais apprendre ça à ceux qui veulent, c'est intéressant pour mieux maitriser les sortilèges. Mais ce ne sera pas pour cette fois. Maintenant, je vais vous raconter d'où vient la magie, où elle est née. Et cela fut bien avant Poudlard malgré ce que le professeur Binns nous enseigne. Aujourd'hui, je vais juste vous faire un très gros résumé de l'histoire de la magie du début jusqu'à la création de Poudlard. Si ça vous intéresse vraiment, on pourra recommencer et je détaillerais les différentes époques. Mais pour cette fois, juste un résumé.

Le jeune sorcier regarda autour de lui, se demandant comment commencer. Il vit Hermione sortir un bic et un parchemin. Il y avait bien que les nés-moldus pour utiliser un simple bic sur du parchemin.

\- Hermione, n'écrit rien. Je ne vais pas faire cours comme le professeur Binns, ce serait trop ennuyant. J'ai quelque chose de plus vivant à proposer.

Le sorcier retira son béret, accrocha ses cheveux, dévoilant ses yeux, mais surtout sa marque. Il ne manqua pas les regards surpris et parfois choqués de son assistance.

\- Si ma marque dérange quelqu'un il ferait mieux de partir maintenant parce que je ne vais pas la cacher. Je n'ai jamais eu de cicatrice comme le disent vos livres sur moi, juste ce tatouage bizarre. Maintenant, décidez vous.

Aucun élève ne bougea, maintenant que la surprise était passée. Harry sourit et ses yeux brillèrent un peu plus. Il finit par lever sa fausse baguette et la fit tourner, faisant croire qu'il créait un sort.

\- Je vais utiliser un sort d'illusion assez rare sur cette pièce. J'aimerais que vous gardiez le secret là-dessus.

\- Bien!

Maintenant, tout était en place. Le sort se lança. La pièce fut plongée dans le noir complet, mais les sorciers se voyaient entre eux. ils ne voyaient plus les murs, ni même les fauteuils sur lesquelles ils étaient pourtant toujours assis, ils le sentaient. Finalement, un tout petit point lumineux apparut au milieu de la pièce, en suspension dans les airs. Harry s'avança, passant sa main juste en dessous. Il sourit face aux expressions surprises de ses collègues.

\- Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée de ce que c'est?

Il n'y eut aucun réponse, tous étaient trop concentré à essayer de comprendre le sort.

\- Et bien ce petit point, c'est un grossissement de ce qu'était l'univers avant le Big Bang. C'était beaucoup plus petit que ça, mais bon. Ce petit point contient tout ce que l'on connait actuellement. A ce moment, le temps n'existait pas. C'est difficile à imaginer et n'essayer même pas de comprendre comment c'est possible mais il n'existait pas. il n'y a pas encore de magie. Et puis, ce fut le Big Bang. Sûrement la plus belle explosion que cet univers ait connu.

Le tout petit point lumineux explosa, mais sans bruit. Il se déploya comme un immense feu d'artifice de toutes les couleurs en forme de sphère. Des milliers de raies de lumières sortirent et s'étendirent. La grosse sphère se trouvait toujours au milieu de la pièce, les élèves la regardaient avec admiration. L'explosion finit par s'arrêter, comme si on avait mit un film sur pause. Sauf que le film était en 3D et plus que réaliste. C'est comme si ils y étaient.

\- C'est une belle explosion non? C'est ça qui a créé l'univers. Mais ne nous attardons pas sur ces trucs scientifiques. Ce qui nous intéresse est dans la masse. La magie. Elle vient d'apparaitre, comme tout le reste, comme les astres, les étoiles, l'univers. Elle a été créée en même temps et n'a jamais disparue depuis.

\- Il y avait de la magie au tout début de l'univers?

Harry regarda Parvati.

\- Effectivement, la magie, c'est comme la matière ça a toujours été là et c'est apparu à ce moment là. Ensuite, l'univers à commencer à se modeler. La magie se diffusait dans l'infini, aidant à la création des étoiles, des planètes. Elle a créé notre Terre et y est restée accroché. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de toutes les planètes. Cette magie primitive créait et après repartait voguer dans l'infini. Mais une partie à préféré s'accrocher à notre planète. S'y incrustant profondément. Il y a deux noyaux au centre de la Terre. Celui des moldus, et un autre magique. De lui la magie se diffuse dans le sol partout sur la Terre, jusque dans les airs.

Pendant qu'il parlait, l'illusion bougeait au rythme de ses paroles. les élèves virent les planètes et les étoiles apparaitre tout autour d'eux. Ils avaient l'impression de flotter dans le vide alors que des astres voletaient autour d'eux, tous plus beau les uns que les autres. Ils pouvaient presque sentir la chaleur dégagé par les différents soleils qui voguaient.

Peu après, Harry passa sa main sur une minuscule planète. Celle-ci grossit jusqu'à prendre une bonne partie de la place. La Terre à ses débuts apparut dans toute sa splendeur. Le Survivant passa une main dessus, le temps passa en accéléré et des millions d'années passèrent en quelques instants.

\- La magie a toujours été présente sur Terre. Avec le temps elle c'est répandue sous forme de sillons dans le sol, invisible pour tous. Au début, elle était très primitive, aidant juste la Terre a se former, elle ne faisait pas grand chose d'autre. Mais, le temps passant, une forme de conscience commença à apparaitre.

\- La magie a une conscience?!

\- Oui Dean. Au début ce n'était rien de vraiment concret, juste la sensation d'exister. Mais cette conscience c'est affinée et l'on peut dire maintenant que la magie est un être pensant à part entière. Particulièrement puissant et étendu, mais un être tout de même.

A côté du sorcier la Terre continuait de se modifier, passant par la Pangée jusqu'à la séparation des continents. La vie apparaissait et peuplait terres et mers. Jusqu'à arriver aux premiers hommes. Cette fois, un zoom sur l'Afrique fut fait et les sorciers eurent l'impression d'être en plein milieu d'un safari. Des animaux qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus circulaient autour d'eux, leur passant à travers en toutes bonnes illusions qu'ils étaient.

\- Lorsque l'homme apparut, la magie comprit qu'ils seraient différents des animaux. Il y avait du bon et du mauvais en eux, comme partout d'ailleurs. Mais c'était plus complexe chez l'humain. La magie le laissa grandir et évoluer, le surveillant avec un peu plus d'attention que le reste des créatures. Entre temps, certains animaux de ces temps éloignés sont parfois tombés par hasard sur de la magie pure. Cela arrivait de temps en temps qu'elle s'échappe du sol et touche un animal. Ceux-ci étaient transformés sous l'influence de la magie. Ainsi naquirent les dragons, les centaures et autres créatures magiques que nous connaissons actuellement.

Ceux-ci apparurent dans l'illusion au fur et à mesure que l'enfant les citait. Mais les sorciers ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre qu'ils étaient différents des créatures qu'ils connaissaient maintenant. Les dragons ressemblaient plus à de longs lézards aux écailles multicolores, de petites ailes de chauve-souris étaient accrochées à leur dos et semblait bien dérisoire pour porter le corps imposant. Le centaure avait le corps d'un gros cheval de trait particulièrement robuste, tout son torse était recouvert d'épais poils alors que la tête n'avait pas grand chose d'humain, juste une sorte d'ovale recouvert de fourrure avec deux yeux noirs au centre et une bouche remplie de dents acérées. Et cela continuait ainsi.

\- Effectivement, ils ne sont pas pareils, ils ont évolués, tout comme nous et sont restés au contact de la magie. Mais ils étaient tellement peu qu'ils ont vite apprit à se cacher des autres prédateurs de l'époque. Ils étaient pareils à des animaux, très primitif, mais la magie leur offrit une conscience pour qu'ils puissent survivre, ils sont devenus plus intelligents, ont développés plusieurs formes d'intelligences qu'ils conservent encore aujourd'hui. Pour les sorciers ce ne sont que de simples créatures qui ne sont pas dignes d'intérêts. Mais elles sont arrivées bien avant nous et sont aussi intelligentes que nous, même parfois plus. C'est simplement que nous sommes incapables de communiquer avec elles. Bref, continuons le chemin de l'homme. Celui-ci se développe normalement, les premières civilisations apparaissent. Les tout premiers sorciers aussi.

Le décor changea. Ils se retrouvèrent sous une tente de peau. Un vieil homme était là, faisant visiblement la leçon a des enfants. Ceux-ci le regardaient, émerveillés, alors qu'il dessinait des silhouettes dans la fumée du feu. Des toutes petites étincelles crépitaient au bout de ses doigts, seul marque qu'il faisait de la magie.

\- On ne sait pas qui fut le premier sorcier, il y en a eu sûrement plusieurs. Mais en tout cas, la magie s'implanta dans certains hommes, les premiers nés-moldus dont nous tous magiciens nous descendons. Très peu à ce moment. Ils avaient seulement conscience d'avoir un petit plus, mais ils ne pouvaient pas en faire grand chose. Ce que l'homme de l'illusion fait est déjà très complexe pour l'époque. Mais ce n'était pas grave, la magie coulait désormais en des hommes qui la transmirent à leurs progénitures. Mais en même temps, la magie s'incrustait chez des personnes qu'elle trouvait digne. Ainsi viennent d'autres nés-moldus.

Le décor changea encore une fois, cette fois le bon dans le temps avait été plus grand parce que l'image qui leur apparaissait ressemblait à une cité antique.

\- Ainsi, la magie c'est incrusté de plus en plus profondément chez les sorciers. Ils apprennent à la manier de mieux en mieux, mais c'est encore très, très loin de ce que l'on fait. En Europe par exemple chez les grecs et les romains on retrouve les vestales, les pythies, certains prêtres. Des hommes furent considérés comme des demi-dieu grâce à leur utilisation de la magie. Chez les gaulois, les druides étaient pratiquement tous des sorciers, plus doués d'ailleurs que les romains et les grecs. Ce sont eux qui posèrent les premières bases des coutumes et rites sorciers.

Dans la salle, l'image d'un homme maigre, vêtu de tuniques blanches et une serpe métallique à la hanche fit son apparition. Il était assis sur un rocher surélevé, parlant lors de ce qui semblait être un conseil avec des guerriers.

\- Pour l'instant je ne vous parle que de l'Europe, mais il faut savoir que c'est pareil partout dans le monde. Si vous voulez un jour je pourrais détailler les autres continents. Mais continuons. Le temps passe et arrive le Moyen-Age il y a une petite communauté de sorciers et elle commence à faire parler d'elle maintenant qu'elle maitrise de mieux en mieux ses dons. Les moldus commencent à avoir peur, comme ils ont peur de tout ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. La chasse aux sorcières a commencé. Et c'est là qu'on arrive aux quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard.

Les quatre fondateurs apparurent dans l'illusion, se tenant fièrement devant une colline qui ressemblait étrangement à celle où était placée Poudlard. C'est sur cette vision que tout s'arrêta. La colline disparut, les fondateurs également. La pièce circulaire réapparut, les fauteuils aussi. Tous les élèves furent surpris de ce changement, certains râlèrent que cela soit finit. Harry frappa dans ses mains pour ramener tout le monde à la réalité.

\- C'est l'heure du repas. Si on arrive tous en retard cela va être suspect.

Les élèves commencèrent à regrouper leurs affaires, discutant vivement entre eux de tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. L'expérience avait été unique et ils avaient hâtes de la recommencer. Plusieurs Serdaigles vinrent se presser contre le Survivant, l'assenaient de questions.

\- Est-ce que tu pourras recommencer?!

\- C'est quand la prochaine séance?

\- Par Merlin c'est mille fois mieux qu'avec Binns!

\- On peut en parler aux autres?

Harry les fit taire d'un simple geste.

\- Alors oui, je voudrais bien recommencer, je ne sais pas quand on aura le temps de le refaire. Et vous pouvez en parler aux autres si ils veulent avoir une instruction correcte sur l'histoire de la magie, mais comme je l'ai dis, ne parlez pas de mon sort. Et aussi, n'en parlez pas aux professeurs, ce sera notre petit secret.

Tout le monde dans la salle acquiesça, excité de cacher quelque chose d'aussi formidable aux professeurs. Finalement, ils sortirent par le chemin que Poudlard leur avait ouvert. Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la Grande salle. Quand ils entrèrent, discutant tous ensemble, toutes maisons confondues, ils firent fortes impression à ceux déjà là qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Il est vrai que ces trois maisons étaient plutôt en bon terme, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils se mélangeaient particulièrement.

Finalement tout le monde rejoignit sa table. Et dans l'euphorie du moment, personne ne se demanda comment un enfant aussi jeune pouvait savoir de telles choses et parler comme un professeur ayant beaucoup d'expérience. Seul Hermione sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi ne se posent-ils aucune questions? Je veux dire ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un simple sorcier de onze ans peut expliquer la création de l'Univers et de la Magie.

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est justement grâce à la Magie que c'est possible. Elle fait en sorte que l'idée de se poser trop de questions sur moi n'apparaisse jamais dans leur esprit. Ils ne penseront jamais à se poser des questions sur d'où viennent mes connaissances. Par contre ça ne leur enlèvera pas l'envie de chercher plus loin concernant ce que je raconte.

\- Ca marche tout le temps?

\- Non, si quelqu'un se pose régulièrement des questions sur moi où cherche de plus en plus loin, cette petite manipulation ne marchera pas. Mais pour des élèves c'est suffisant.

La vie continua à Poudlard. La neige s'accumulait, les vacances approchaient et la fébrilité des élèves ne cessait d'augmenter. Harry n'eut le temps que de donner qu'un autre cours sur l'histoire de la magie. Mais ce fut suffisant pour que les maisons en sortent un peu plus soudées. Des amitiés avaient commencées à se tisser entre certains gryffondors, des serdaigles et des poufsouffles. Seul les serpentards restaient à l'écart. Pourtant Harry leur avait proposé plusieurs fois. il avait bien vu que certains étaient intéressés. Mais la majorité ne l'était pas et n'appréciait pas du tout le Survivant. Résultat, aucun serpentard n'osait le suivre.

Finalement, la dernière semaine de cours fut là et les professeurs firent circuler une feuille pour savoir qui resterait durant les vacances. Ce fut d'ailleurs une des discussions importantes du trio. Ils étaient à ce moment là dans la coupole, s'occupant des différentes plantes.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents, ils ont hâtes que je sois de retour pour les fêtes. Ils veulent savoir tout ce que j'ai appris et tout ce que j'ai fais. En plus tout le reste de ma famille sera là pour les fêtes.

\- Moi ma grand-mère m'a aussi demandé de revenir pour les fêtes. Mes grands-oncles et tantes seront là avec de la famille éloignée. Et toi Harry?

Les deux sorciers qui venaient de parler savaient très bien que leur ami ne devait sûrement pas être en bon termes avec ce qui lui restait de famille. Alors ce fut sans surprise qu'ils entendirent la réponse du plus petit.

\- Je vais rester à Poudlard.

\- Mais tu vas passer les fêtes seul alors?

\- Je ne serais sûrement pas le seul à rester.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir chez moi pour les vacances?

\- Non merci Neville, mais c'est gentil d'avoir proposé. Noël c'est une fête de famille et les vôtres vous attendent. Je ne veux pas m'incruster surtout que je ne connais personne à part vous. Je préfère rester ici.

\- Mais Harry, on est aussi une famille maintenant! Tu es notre frère et même plus!

\- Je sais et on fera la fête ensemble quand vous reviendrez, je vous le promets. Mais je dois rester ici et célébrer quelque chose de particulier.

\- Quel sabbat vient après Samhain?

\- Tu n'as pas encore trouvé ça dans un livre Hermione?

\- Non, je me suis dis que tu allais me le dire toi-même.

\- Et bien maintenant arrive Yule. Je dois la célébrer correctement, c'est la fête du solstice d'hiver.

\- Elle arrivera donc le 21 décembre. Dommage, on ne sera plus là pour admirer ça. Est-ce qu'il va se passer des choses comme durant Samhain?

\- C'est un peu différent. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous expliquer avec des mots. Je vous montrerais une autre fois.

\- Mais Harry, tu ne risque pas d'être de nouveau épuisé comme après que tu ai célébré Samhain?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je prendrais des potions avec moi qui me donneront assez d'énergie pour retourner jusque dans ma chambre.

\- N'en fais pas trop quand même Harry et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, préviens nous.

\- D'accord Neville. Et justement pour ça j'ai quelque chose de très pratique sous la main. Posez le dos de votre main gauche sur votre front et pensez très fort à quelque chose que vous voulez dire.

Les deux sorciers s'exécutèrent et eurent le même sursaut de surprise en entendant la voix des autres dans leur tête. Harry sourit en voyant leurs regards effarés.

\- Et oui, on peut communiquer par télépathie. Lorsque vous posez votre main comme ça, vous pouvez faire entendre vos pensées à celui de nous trois que vous voulez ou aux deux autres mêmes. Et il ne faut pas forcément avoir sa main dans la bonne position pour entendre ce que les autres veulent nous dire. Par exemple, Neville, essaye.

Le sang-pur remit sa main gauche en place, celle sur laquelle apparaissait son tatouage. Il pensa aux deux autres.

\- "Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr d'y arriver... Ce n'est pas de la violation de vie privée ça?"

\- "Mais non puisqu'on te laisse faire. Et puis je trouve que tu t'en sors très bien"

\- "Ha...Harry?"

\- "Je vous entends aussi. Ca veut dire que ça marche pour tous les trois. C'est chouette on pourra se parler même pendant les vacances."

Les enfants s'entrainèrent encore quelques minutes avant de retourner à une méthode traditionnelle, c'est à dire faire fonctionner leurs cordes vocales. Les jours qui suivirent ils profitèrent de cette découverte pour discuter durant les cours à l'insu de leurs professeurs. Finalement, la dernière semaine passa très vite et le jour du départ c'était la folie dans les dortoirs.

Harry aidait Neville, Seamus et Dean à rassembler leurs affaires à la dernière minute. A cause du bazar quasi permanent autour des lits à part celui de Harry, il n'était pas rare que des vêtements se perdent et se mélangent. Résultat, les cinq garçons fouillaient pour trouver ce qui manquait. Malgré ça tout fut bouclé à temps et le Survivant accompagna son ami dans les couloirs. Hermione les attendait dans le hall, sa valise sûrement déjà terminée depuis la veille.

\- Enfin les garçons! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend autant de temps? Vous avez plus de vêtements que moi ou quoi?

\- Non 'Mione, Neville est juste moins bien organisé que ça. Dommage qu'on ne partage pas ça avec nos marques.

\- Vous avez de la chance, vous avez faillit être en retard.

\- Mais on ne l'est pas. Allons-y, Hagrid attend sûrement les derniers.

Effectivement, le demi-géant commençait à regrouper tout le monde pour les faire rentrer dans les calèches qui les amèneraient jusqu'à la gare. A côté du garde-chasse se tenait le bébé licorne qu'ils avaient sauvés quelques semaines plus tôt. Celui-ci restait collé à Hagrid depuis ce jour là, n'osant plus retourner seul dans la forêt.

Après quelques minutes, tous les élèves furent installé et la diligence put se mettre en route. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à celle-ci pour rejoindre la gare où le Poudlard Express attendait ses voyageurs. Hermione serra le plus petit si fort dans ses bras qu'il crut mourir étouffé. Elle finit par l'embrasser sur le front en lui souhaitant de bonnes vacances et en lui donnant plein de recommandations.

Harry sourit avant de la serrer dans ses bras. La jeune fille fut surprise, jamais l'enfant n'avait fait le premier pas de la serrer contre lui, c'était toujours elle qui lui donnait des marques d'affections et il n'y avait que d'elle qu'il en acceptait.

\- Je ferais attention 'Mione. Toi profite surtout de ta famille, tu ne la verras pas souvent ces prochaines années.

\- Mais je pourrais bientôt leur envoyer du courrier, ils ont dis qu'ils allaient prendre une chouette sur le chemin de Traverse pour qu'on puisse rester en contact.

Hedwige qui les avait suivit jusque là et qui trônaient sur l'épaule de son maître hulula de mécontentements. Hermione sourit avant de la caresser.

\- Nous ne sommes pas mécontents de tes services, mais je ne veux pas t'en demander trop. Et puis tu es la chouette d'Harry, tu t'occupe de son courrier et de celui de Neville en plus, c'est déjà bien assez. D'ailleurs je suis étonné que ta grand-mère n'en ai pas une.

\- Elle n'a pas une chouette, mais un milan royale très grand, Clint, mais comme elle est une sorcière importante, elle a beaucoup de contacts avec beaucoup de monde alors il est toujours en vadrouille. Elle ne m'envoie pas souvent du courrier, mais chaque fois qu'elle le fait elle me donne le détail de chaque jour que j'ai raté. Je crois qu'elle aimerait bien m'envoyer plus de lettres.

\- C'est pas grave, profite des vacances pour rattraper le temps perdu. Mais n'oubliez pas de faire les exercices que je vous ai donné. Même toi 'Mione, je sais que tu n'es pas très branchée sur le sport, mais faut faire avec.

\- Je m'entrainerais, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, à bientôt Harry et n'oublie pas de nous appeler après Yule!

\- Pas de soucis 'Mione.

La jeune fille partit déjà chercher un compartiment pour elle et Neville alors que celui-ci disait au revoir également au plus petit. Il passa sa main sur son béret, essayant d'emmêler les cheveux qu'il y avait en dessous.

\- Fais attention à toi petit frère. Et si il y a un soucis, préviens moi et tu pourras venir à la maison.

\- Merci...

Le sang-pur finit par rejoindre sa désormais soeur dans son compartiment. Ils se mirent à la fenêtre pour dire au revoir à celui qui restait alors que le train démarrait. quelques minutes plus tard, ils disparaissaient derrière une montagne. Harry soupira avant de se tourner vers Hagrid qui était encore là, surveillant ses sombrals qui avaient tirés les charrettes.

Le Survivant alla vers lui, caressant une des bêtes au passage.

\- Tu peux les voir?

\- Oui. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, vous le savez puisque c'est vous qui êtes venu me chercher.

\- Je n'allais rien te dire. Que puis-je faire pour toi?

\- Je peux rentrer sur un de tes sombrals? J'ai besoin de voler un peu.

\- Pas de soucis si ils sont d'accord.

\- Je crois que lui me parait bien.

Effectivement, le cheval qu'il caressait depuis tout à l'heure semblait vraiment apprécier. Hagrid rit en voyant l'animal piaffer d'impatience.

\- Vas-y, prends le, mais pas d'acrobatie et pas trop longtemps sinon j'vais avoir des problèmes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais attention.

Harry s'éloigna un peu avec la créature pour décoller alors que le demi-géant détachait les calèches de son troupeau, faisant disparaitre les habitacles et laissant les cheveux retourner dans la forêt. A ce moment, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être venu dire au revoir à des amis. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds comme des blés se tenait toujours sur le quai, frottant ses mains entre elles pour les réchauffer. Son uniforme portait l'insigne de Seprentard. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui l'empêcha d'aller la voir.

\- Bonjour, je suis Harry. Et toi tu es?

\- Une serpentarde alors pourquoi m'adresse-tu la parole?

\- Parce que je m'en fiche dans quelle maison tu es. Alors?

\- Daphné. Je suis Daphné Greengrass en première année.

\- Enchanté Daphné. Est-ce que tu veux rentrer à dos de sombral, ce sera sûrement mieux que à pied.

\- Je ne peux pas voir les sombrals.

\- Mais moi oui. Il y en a un juste à côté de moi qui veut bien faire le trajet. Ca te tente?

\- Pourquoi pas? Comme tu dis, ce sera mieux qu'à pied. Tu me guide?

La jeune fille avait ce port haut et ce maintien caractéristique des bonnes familles. Elle ne semblait jamais faire un geste en trop et sa démarche était élégante. Son regard était fier et ses manières empreintes de l'étiquette que l'on enseigne dans les vieilles et nobles familles de sang-pur. Elle s'avança doucement vers là où était censé se trouver l'animal selon le Survivant.

Celui-ci l'aida en guidant sa main, lui faisant rencontrer la tête de la créature. Il l'incita à la caresser pour qu'elle sa familiarise.

\- Vas-y, n'hésite pas à te déplacer pour deviner où est son corps.

\- C'est bizarre comme sensation, on dirai juste de la peau, douce et tirée.

\- C'est plus ou moins ça. Elle est noire. Des ailes de chauves-souris noire et un corps presque squelettique.

\- Je monte comment?

Hagrid s'approcha à ce moment là. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le déposa sur le dos du sombral. Ensuite il regarda la jeune fille, s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Je peux aider?

\- S'il-vous-plait.

Elle leva ses bras alors que le géant attrapait de ses grosses mains sa fine taille. Délicatement il la déposa juste derrière son protégé où elle s'assit en amazone, réarrangeant au passage sa robe sorcière.

\- Vas-y Harry et pas de bêtise, tu transporte une lady.

\- Et moi je suis quoi? Pas un simple roturier mon cher Hagrid.

Harry sembla changer quelques instants. Son port de tête se fit altier alors que tout son corps se raidissait pour être droit, il semblait prendre la position d'un noble. Hagrid parut surprit avant que le petit Harry refasse son apparition.

\- Je rigole Hagrid, jamais je ne te parlerais comme ça sérieusement. Je ne suis qu'un simple élève.

Sur ce, il fit signe à sa monture de décoller. Celle-ci étendit ses ailes avant de partir au galop. Daphné s'accrocha fortement aux vêtements de l'apprenti sorcier alors qu'elle laissait échapper un petit cri au décollage, cachant son visage dans les robes de celui devant lui, ne voulant pas voir la bêtise qu'elle avait fait de monter sur ce cheval.

\- Daphné, tu peux ouvrir les yeux c'est plus calme maintenant.

La jeune fille osa un peu se décoller en sentant qu'effectivement le décollage était finit. Elle pouvait sentir le vent créé par les ailes qu'elle ne voyait pas et le rythme plus lent qu'ils avaient pris. Elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux avant de retenir son souffle en voyant le paysage.

La lande écossaise se dessinait sous leurs pieds dans toute sa splendeur. La neige recouvrait tout, reflétant le soleil comme un joyau. Poudlard se détachait dans ce décor impressionnant. Le lac gelé reflétait la silhouette sombre du château. La forêt interdite paraissait beaucoup moins lugubre sous ce manteau blanc. Daphné se perdit dans sa contemplation alors que le sombral allait lentement, laissant les enfants profiter du voyage et ne voulant pas effrayer sa passagère.

\- C'est beau non?

Daphné sursauta et se maudit de c'être laissée allée à un tel relâchement. Elle toussota avant de reprendre son aire fier et fermé.

\- C'est plutôt bien oui.

Harry sourit face à sa réaction, c'étant attendu à quelque chose comme ça. Finalement, après encore quelques minutes de vol le cheval finit par se poser devant le hall du château, s'abaissant pour laisser descendre sa charge de petite taille. Harry sauta le premier, aidant la jeune fille à descendre ensuite.

\- Tu peux y aller mon beau, rejoins ton troupeau.

Le sombral ne se le fit pas dire deux fois avant de décoller rejoindre son groupe. Pendant ce temps, Daphné retournait à l'intérieur, se retournant une dernière fois vers le Survivant.

\- Merci pour le voyage.

Et elle partit rejoindre sa maison. Harry la regarda partir en souriant. Alors que ses deux serpents sortaient leurs têtes de son col, observant également la jeune sang-pure.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde dit que les serpentards sont moches. Daphné est une très jolie fille. Pansy Parkinson n'est pas trop mal non plus, un peu désagréable peut-être, je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens disent qu'elle a une tête de pékinois. Ce n'est pas très gentil et faux en plus. Enfin, je suppose qu'on enlaidit toujours ce que l'on n'aime pas pour le montrer sous son plus mauvais jour... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi avec cette bande de bras cassés incapable de s'entendre. Vous avez une idée Seth, Isis?

\- * Profite des vacances*

\- * Les élèves sssont moins nombreux c'est plus facile de les rapprocher.*

\- *Vous avez raison, je dois commencer maintenant sssinon ça me prendre une éternité. Sssi je ne veux plus de magie noire dans le futur, je dois m'attaquer à la sssource. C'est à dire les futurs mages noirs. Je crois qu'après Sssamhain, certains sssont déjà moins sssûr de ce qu'ils pensssaient. continuons sssur cette route là.*


End file.
